Beauty of Dauntless
by BabyCrocodile
Summary: It was one night. The most magical night of both their life's. Both of them had never felt this way about another person. Then then Masquerade abruptly ended. Her running out and him chasing her. The Dauntless Beauty escaped him, only leaving her mask.
1. Masquerade

***I do not own Divergent or any of its characters.**

**I hope, my darlings, you like this! I got so much good feedback I decided to just post it sooner then expected. Pictures are in my profile of her dress, hair, earrings, and mask. Hope you like it!**

**Beatrice Prior**

**Saturday October 24th, 4:00 am. End of departure to Ohara.**

I awake to the smell of fresh coffee. I sit up and feel a brush of cotton on my legs. A blanket rests on my curled up body. I curl into the heated blanket closer; the heat fills me up.

Hearing the quiet tip tap of heel on carpet I turn around. The fight attendant named Cindy stands holding a cup of coffee out to me. I reluctantly take the blue mug out of her hands. I mouth thank you trying not to wake the other passengers. She then holds out some half and half and sugar.

I reach my hands out take the cream. I splash some cream in the mug and hand it back to her. Cindy then gives another first class passenger cream. As I watch the cream swirl and cascade in my coffee. Combining into one drink.

I take a sip of the hot coffee and look out the window. We practically are dancing above clouds. Floating on air in the dark sky to be exact. Until I start to see us descending slowly. The clouds are sparse now and I can see towns below. We must be close to our destination.

I finish my coffee. Then set the cup and blanket on the empty chair next to me. Then I see the little seatbelt light flash above the isle. I see Cindy gently king waking up the other passengers and then buckling herself.

I turn again to the window and see Ohara airport. I see our planes guide onto the flashing runway. We stop and then Cindy go over the intercom to tell us our flight is over.

I stand up and pull out my carry on bag then walk to the luggage check. The cart spins around many times with different black suit cases. All of them slowly being picked up by different passengers.

Out of the machine comes a very large black suit case with a gold bow on top. I quickly grab my bag and wheel it out into an open space. I see Prior written on a car service so I walk towards the man holding it.

"I'm Ms Prior." He nods at me and places my suitcase in the back. I then sit in the car holding my carry on.

As we drive I stare out the window. Even at 4:30 in the morning the streets still have cars pilled in them. Each one trying to get somewhere; just like me.

The drive to the school is longer then I expected. So I decided to listen to music on the way. Some modern pop. Nothing to loud just something to entertain me.

We pull up a large gate that has an F on the front. Faction. The school for those exceptionally talented. Talented college students from all over come here.

At 21 I am going to start my first year here. I would have started in August like the other students if it weren't for my dance competitions.

I start to wheel my suitcase to my room. I live in a sector called Dauntless; the brave. The building is a very tall and black bricked dorm. Most students live in normal dorm rooms with roommates. Just like college, except mine is like an apartment. I have my own room kitchen/living space, bedroom, and bathroom. The rooms around me are regular dorms so I still have to be considerate of the others.

I open the door to find my furniture already arrived.

So I might as well unpack. First I move the couch and piano. Those two are the hardest so I'm glad it's over.

The living room is connected to the kitchen. What divides it would be the breakfast bar. It's not an extremely large space but it's big for one.

I set up my desk, bookshelf, rug, coffee table, chair, and simple touches. Then I fill my cabinets and kitchen tops. After that I place my toiletries and towel in the bathroom.

Now to the bedroom. I make my bed and place my dresser in its spot.

By the time I finish decorating and unpacking it is 6:30 in the morning. Breakfast sounds good about now. So I crack some eggs, pour milk, flour, and other ingredients to make pancakes. I make two pancakes and some extra for tomorrow.

Sitting down at the breakfast bar, my only table. I read a book and eat the fluffy breakfast cakes. Then I set the extras in the fridge and the dishes in the sink.

I slip out of my clothes and put on some athletic capris and a black north face racer back. I pull up my hair into a tight ballet bun and grab my bag.

I lock my room once I get out and notice a note.

_Hi my name is Shauna. I am your PA. I just check in with the girls rooms in my area every so often. I am in room 102 if you have any questions! :)_

Okay Shauna room 102 good to know. I walk out of the dorm and walk to the fitness center. I will warm up first with some stretching.

I am at this school for dancing and singing. Mostly dancing though.

After I stretch I run and jog a couple laps around the track. It's Saturday so no one is out here at 6:30 which is nice.

I can practice alone and with space. I take a giant gulp out of my water bottle and move to some matts. I start with some simple ballet, but with music of course. I play Jar of hearts.

It has a slow start but increases in emotion which is perfect for ballet. Every leap, plié, point, and giro is filled with emotion for this song.

Then I work on contemporary with Counting Stars. It is an interesting one to use but more or less that's why I use it. You should always try different music or you never challenge other parts of you.

I dance to a two more songs modern: Like a G6 and Abstract:Girls chase boys I work on my kicks, splits, ecarte, and line. When I finish those I go to the pull up bar. 19...20...21..22...23..24...25. I drop. Pull ups believe it or not do help in dance. They strengthen your arms for different moves.

I take another sip from my water bottle and grab my bag/music. I walk with it back to the dorm. When I step outside the cool air brushes against my skin cooling me off. By now the sun has finally risen, but not the students.

When I reach my room I throw my bag on the counter and walk into the bathroom. I turn on I'm ready and take my shower.

I throw my hair up in a quick bun and pull a towel over. I forgot that my outfit for today is in my suit case still. I open the door and walk into the kitchen. Grabbing my clothes from the carry on I hear a voice behind.

"Ehem. Uh hello?" I turn to a tall blonde girl sitting down with a taller dark haired boy.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Shit you saw my butt when I bent over! Who are you and why are you in my room!?" I scream running behind the door to my room.

"Sorry your door was unlocked so we assumed you were in."

"He assumed. Hi I am Shauna this is Four. We are your PAs. We just thought that we would introduce ourselves to you. I am sorry to intrude we will be going now."I pop my head out to see Shauna walking to door with Four.

"Don't worry your ass is something not to be embarrassed about." He smirks and closes the door.

Ughhhhhhhggghhhhhhhh! I groan.

**Four Eaton 7:00 October 24th**

I wake up to my damn alarm. I should really get rid of that thing.

Zeke my roommate is still sleeping so I walk down the hall and take a shower.

When I return Zeke is still sleeping. Doesn't surprise me at all.

I hear a knock on my door and see Shauna.

"Hey Shauna what brings you here?"

"Shauna!" Zeke yells and flops up falling out of bed. I can't help laughing my ass off.

"Sorry he was sleeping. I guess saying your name I startled him." She is laughing at Zeke too. While Zeke rubs his head from falling over.

"I was going to meet the new girl in our hall and wanted to know do you want to join."

"Yeah that's fine. What room is she?"

"Your neighbor. 111." Hm I have another neighbor now. Except this is just a wall away.

We walk to her door and knock, but it just slides open.

"Come on Shauna she must be just inside."

We walk in to see a dorm room twice the size of my own. She has her own apartment room. We both sit down on the couch and wait for her. Since I just heard her bathroom door open.

She walks out and is only wearing a towel. She is very small and petite with blonde hair. Her hair is glistening from the looks of shower. Then the girl bends over to a suitcase she pulls out some clothes. As she bends over the hem of her towel reaches up. Showing part of her well toned butt.

"Ehem. Uh hello?" She turns for two seconds after I say this.

"WHAT THE HELL!? Shit you saw my butt when I bent over! Who are you and why are you in my room!?" She screams running behind the bedroom door.

"Sorry your door was unlocked so we assumed you were in."

"He assumed. Hi I am Shauna this is Four. We are your PAs. We just thought that we would introduce ourselves to you. I am sorry to intrude we will be going now."Shauna and I walk towards the door. But I stop just before leaving

"Don't worry your ass is something not to be embarrassed about." I smirk and shut the door behind me.

"Ughhhhhhhggghhhhhhhh!"I hear her groan. I barely got a look at girl all I saw was her back side. I will have to tell Zeke what he missed.

**Beatrice Prior Wednesday, October 28th. 11:00 PM Private dance class.**

I just finished my private dance class. We worked really hard and did a lot of conditioning. I just want to pass out on my bed.

Walking back to my room my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Beatrice how are you?"

"Good mom I just got back from dance."

"Oh good. I was hoping you would like this new school." I open the door to my room and lock it. Not making the same mistake.

"Yeah I guess. But I still miss you."

"I miss you too Bea. Did you get my package?"

"No what package?" I flop down on the couch.

"Bea this Saturday is Halloween. Your school has always had the tradition, even when I went, for a Masquerade ball."

"Mom I don't even have any friends yet. I can't go to a ball!"

"Yes you can and you will. Now I remember what those girls wear. The dress I chose for you is perfect."

"You bought me a dress mom?"

"Yes I did. Now you also have an appointment with Jami an old friend of mine. She will do your hair and makeup. We already discussed what you will need done."

"Can you text me the details for the ball."

"It's all in the package. You will go sweetie it's tradition. It's one night were you can be whoever you want. Who knows you may find your Prince Charming!"

"Ha ha very funny. Well it's late mom I have to go. I love you bye!"

"I love you too Bea goodbye!" I end the call and fall asleep on the couch before getting up.

**Four Eaton October 30th 10:00 PM**

"Remind me again why I have to go Zeke?" Both Zeke and I sit on the couch watching TV.

"Everyone will be there Four. Will, Shauna, Marlene, Christina, Al, Lynn, and my twit brother."

"Soooo? You guys can go without me."

"Four your going!" He gives me a stern look.

"What so every girl can throw herself at me; I think not."

"Four just go. So what if all the girls do that. They just know you can sing and dance."

"You forgot athletic." I smirk

"No I forgot self enthralled prick. But that's best left out." He and I chuckle.

"Fine I guess I will go to the Masquerade."

"Who knows Four you may find your princess." He teases me.

"Ha ha very funny Zeke." I sarcastically say back

"You know you could dance with Shauna all night. In your mask and then ask her out." I nudge Zeke.

"Pffffff Shauna? Please I don't like Shauna."

"Zeke?"

"Alright is it that obvious?"

"Only to your best friend dude."

"Good cause if Candor Christina some how got it out of me. I would have been so pissed."

"That girl is a walking lie detector."

"Yep she is. I'm going to bed it's getting late."

"You sound like an old man." I say walking to our beds.

"Oh hush up Wiper-snapper." He says in an old man voice.

"Go to bed before I give Shauna a visit." With that he is silent and we both fall asleep.

**Beatrice Prior 8:30 PM October 31st**

My appointment with Jami is right now so I am rushing in my car to her beauty salon. Once I park I run inside to see a short, curly, red head at a chair.

"Tris sweetie plop a squat. We gotta get started on your hair." I sit down in the chair and she is pleased that I washed it earlier today.

"So your mom tells me this is your first ball?"

"Yes she's right it is. I dance but I haven't been to one."

"Oh you are going to be amazing tonight. I have heard so much about you being a wonderful dancer."

"Thank you Jami. Can I ask how you know my mom? She said you were an old friend."

"Your mom and I went to Faction together. We were roommates, and did Natalie and I have fun." In the mirror I see her big cheeks puff up. She smiles real big and it shows her dimples.

"So you have been to the Masquerade? Can you tell me about it?"

"Sure thing. I have girls come in here all the time for there hair to be done for this ball." Jami just finished putting in my heated curlers. So she is doing my makeup while waiting.

"Its beautiful. The space is set up with so many lights dangling from the ceiling. It's a lovely formal ballroom."

"All the girls wear bright colored dresses and masks. Now and days we have a couple who wear the tight ones too. Which believe me are not for a masquerade."

"That's why your mom chose your dress. It will be different then any other dress. You will look stunning." She goes back to my hair.

"You did bring the dress for me to help you right?"

"Yes I did. But to be honest I only looked at the note. Nothing else in the box." She holds a giant grin on her.

"You are in for a surprise then my sweetness." I can feel her unraveling and brushing some curls. Then she pins a dark sparkled accessory in the back to hold it.

"Let me finish your makeup and then you can finally look." I close my eyes as her brush drapes across me. After a bit she smiles at my face.

"I know I said that you would get to see yourself, but I want you to put on your dress first."

I open the box and pull out the fist thing a pair of gold heels. I slip on the heels and see Jami coming towards me with the box.

"Close your eyes. I am going to slide the dress over you and button it down. Then when I put the mask on you can turn around."

I listen to Jami and raise my arms. She stands on a chair behind me and slips the dress over me. I feel fabrics slide and fit into place. I hear Jami step down from her chair.

"Now your mask has no straps it has special glue. So it will stay on all night unless you peal it off. And it won't hurt to peel it off." I nod and she places the mask on my face.

I feel a clipping in my ear. Mom sent earrings for me to wear too.

"Tris I am going to say this now. You are the most beautiful girl I have seen. You will look ten times better then anyone else at that party. Open your eyes and see for yourself."

I open my eyes and turn around to the mirror.

Never in my life have I been pretty. I am not ugly, but definitely not pretty. Until now.

Right now I am gorgeous, elegant, and extravagant. I am wearing a black sweet heart neck line ball gown. The gown has a very faint design in another black material, but not too noticeable. The dress is tight to show off my small waist, but gushes out at my top hip.

My hair is slightly pulled back with some simple soft curls. Each of the curls form into each other; draping across my back.

Jami made me look flawless in the mask. The mask is a gold, ruffled, and studded masterpiece. The detail on it is indescribable. My eyes stand out for once, they shine blue instead of gray. My eyelashes are a dress them self on my eyes. Curled and screaming for attention. My earrings are gold teardrops. Intertwining into a intricate design. Then my lips are a deep red; enhancing my golden hair.

"I don't even recognize you sweetie. Without your normal clothes no one will."

"Good." We both smile and the see the clock.

"10:20! The ball started at 10 and I have something at 12! Thank you so much Jami but I have to go!" I pick up my skirt and rush to my car. I finally pull my large bottom in my red Volkswagen bug.

By the time I reach the ballroom cars fill the parking lot. I drive up to the front and see a valet parking service.

A man holds out his hand and accept it gladly. Once he helps me out I hand him the keys. While he gives me a number for my car. I slip the number in my shoes so I don't lose it.

Walking to the door I can hear an orchestra playing. Two men at the doors open both doors. I thank them and enter the ball.

Jami was right I am different.

Every girl wears tight or straight bright colored dresses. I can tell most amity wore yellow and orange. Candor is wearing green and pink. Erudite is blue. Dauntless is red. Most Abnegation are not here but if they are they wear brown.

I am the only one wearing black.

I walk gracefully down the stairs. Heads have turned to me and lights are shining on me. Mouths drop to the floor. Faces light up and eyes bulge open. My dress is the only ball gown here and it looks radiant.

The room has a very large dance floor with a giant chandelier in the middle. It hangs down and fills the room with glimmering light. The pillars and furniture are draped and decorated. Off to the side of the room are tables and refreshments. The light twinkle and it reminds me of The Phantom of the Opera.

By the time I reach the end of the stairs I have five boys asking me to dance.

But only one catches my eye. I place my hand to him and he takes it. We walk out the dance floor and begin to waltz.

He is wearing a dark black mask and a black tux. He's the most handsome person I have seen.

His tall muscular figure; with broad shoulders. His gentle but firm grip on me as we dance. He has dark brown hair. So dark that it looks black from a distance. A full bottom lip that I just want to touch with my fingers.

But what is most beautiful about him is his eyes. He has dark, deep blue eyes that seem cold but are the opposite. Inside his eyes are these lights. They dance as we dance; lighting up at every move. I have never felt this feeling inside of me.

We both dance not as partners but as one. Both of us not looking way from each other. Eyes locked.

I can't help but feel something inside of me. A fire lighting up inside of me. I always have needed this fire. He lights the fire and fuels it. He ignites me.

The dance feels only minutes long, but I know it has been much longer. By the time the song ends I curtsy and he kisses my hand.

Warmth streams from my hand. My stomach feels like a giant knot until he kisses my hand. For that brief moment he was my cure. My answer.

We both walk off the dance floor hand in hand. My small hand fits perfectly in his gentle grasp. He leads me to a table with some other people sitting down. All of them are grinning at him. He himself is holding a grin too. Seeing his grin I can't help myself so I follow suit.

I turn to him before we sit down. "Thank you for the lovely dance. I will be back soon. Please do save the next dance for me." I try to sound as sweet and gentle as possible. I find myself just becoming someone better with him. But I can't help myself now I kiss his cheek before I walk to the refreshment table. The brief moment his cheek and my lips touch I find myself feeling lifted. Not by arms but by air. Care free and weightless and then the moment ends just like that.

As I walk over to the refreshments many boys ask for a dance. Everyone I decline because the only person I want to dance is with him.

"Could I get two champagnes please."

"Could I get a name miss? Something to put the bill under?" The tall lean man asks.

"Yes please put is under the name six. Thank you." He hands me two glasses of the bubbled alcohol. I turn around and make my way to the table.

Even when I am not near him I find myself thinking about him. His lips, eyes, muscles, and his smile. How that smile can make me ignore everything.

He sits there with a girl in front of him. She is trying to flaunt herself and get his attention. I can tell he could care less what she does. His mind is preoccupied; until he sees me. He stands up and moves the girl away. She stomps madly away and he comes to me.

"I am sorry to interrupt your conversation with her. I just thought you would like some champagne." I hand him the champagne and our hands touch. Warmth spreads like wildfire through my fingers. Tingling still from his touch.

"You could interrupt any conversation I have. Thank you for the champagne." I could just melt at his deep voice. The sound of it makes me smile. We both clink our glasses and take a sip.

His mask and appearance shows a mysterious man. Dark and mysterious, but up close the facade fades away. In my eyes I see him.

"You are a wonderful dancer." Again with that voice it's as smooth a silk.

"Thank you it helps to have a partner like yourself." We both drink from our glasses again until I hear a voice.

"You look beautiful in that dress. Your the talk of the ball with your beauty and dancing." I turn to see a girl in dark red one shoulder dress. She has black hair and dark skin. I blush at her compliment.

"My name is Christina." She stands with a couple other people. One or two of them look familiar.

"Thank you for the compliment, Christina." She smiles at me and nods. I turn to face him still staring at me. I can't help but to stare back. His smile could cure world peace.

"Would you like to dance?" I nod and he take my hand. We float to the dance floor and place our hands in each other's. His hand wraps around my waist and mine on his back.

When we start our eyes lock and never leave. Staring deeply and immensely into the midnight sky of his eyes. With each twinkle and light I see shine I can't help but feel overjoyed inside.

We both move flawlessly and hold a pattern. He spins me out and I spin back into his arms. He holds for a moment before we return to dancing. Spinning me, twirling, changing steps, quickening, and slowing our pace. We work as one.

Once the song ends a tango starts. Now a Tango is practically impossible in a ball gown.

I said practically.

His face is full of shock as I start the quick movement and pace of the tango. He then joins me in my quick pace. Kicking my legs back and forth in motions as we move. Swaying back and forth. Spinning and dipping me. The music is intense and so are we. I can feel both are hearts pounding rapidly in sync.

He dips me and I sway in a half circle before coming back up. We move back and forth between spots. I never realized till now that we are the only ones dancing. Everyone else is watching us.

The music comes to end slowly. At the end he dips me as the song stops. He leans forward and presses his lips to mine.

I can't even begin to describe the feeling. I have never felt this feeling before. Everything in my body practically melts. My heart stops with his lips on mine. Instead it sings about something. A feeling towards a person, that I have never felt. It's not a simple crush; my heart sings love. As soon as he pulls apart I wish to do it again.

I lean up from the dip, still standing in his arms. Except this time I press my lips to his.

The definition to contentment is a feeling a satisfaction. Saying your content is meaning your full or not wanting more. This is not contentment; this is something more. The feeling I have right now is making me beyond content that I want it to never end.

**"DING DING DING**!" The clock is striking 12! I pull apart from the kiss.

"It's 12 I am sorry I have to go!" I quickly pick up my dress and start running up the stairs.

No No No! I can't be late! If I am late I could loose this whole opportunity.

I hear him behind me and calling. "Wait! Come back please!"

I run to the valet. I pull out my number and give it to the man. He grabs my keys and I just grab them from him. I have no time for it to be pulled up.

"Wait I don't even know your name!" His deep voice bellows.

I peel off my mask and start running. Leaving everything behind.

**Four Eaton 10:10 October 31st **

I sit down at this stupid dance. Girls keep asking me to dance and I decline.

Everyone is the same. Tight, short dress and shove their boobs in my face. To be honest it gets frustrating. They all wear similar masquerade mask too. So it's like a broken record.

Apparently I am quite the catch. Since I am not interested in any of the girls either it's become a game. Whoever can get Four; it just pisses me off.

"Four you haven't danced at all tonight."

"I wonder why Shauna?" She glares at my response.

"Oh my god!" Christina gasps and places her hand over her mouth.

"What is it?" All she does is point.

I turn around to see it. What I see is definitely not an it. It's a who.

I have never seen someone so beautiful in my life. She wears a black dress that flows out like no other. I can see her golden mask shine just like her hair. Her glowing long blonde locks. This girl is different from any other and I like that about her.

I have to dance with this girl. Something about her loops me in.

By the time her petite body has flown down the stairs I stand there. She looks at the others around me it isn't till she sees me she stops. Her thin hand stretches out to me. I grasp her soft fingers and lead her to dance.

My hand places at her waist and the other in her hand. We both start to waltz.

All I can do is stare into her eyes. They have gray all over but hidden in the surface is blue. The blue shines bright and through. It's like a star, hidden in the dark sky. When noticed it shines brighter then anything else.

As our eyes are locked I can't help but feel her dancing. In my whole life I have never met someone who dances this good. She feels the rhythm and moves with it. Creating not two dancers but one.

She is fabulous. Her black dress sways at every move and her curls dance with her as well. Every move we take feels like it meant to be. Even at her touch I feel different, like I am lifted.

As we continue to dance I can tell she's confident. Each step is precise and exact. This girl is beautiful and she doesn't throw herself at me. I can't help but have feelings towards her.

The song ends too soon in my mind. She curtsies and I take her hand. I place a kiss on her hand. In that instant I feel something. A feeling I am not sure if I can describe. The feeling of everything is perfect and nothing is wrong. I instantly miss the feeling as I pull my lips up and lead her off the dance floor.

A can feel a grin tugging at my face and I give in. All my friends sit at the table grinning as well. I look over to the extravagant girl. She herself is smiling now and I can't help but notice how stunning she is. She doesn't hide her beauty in makeup. She has very little on, because she doesn't need any. Shes already perfect.

"Thank you for the lovely dance. I will be back soon. Please do save the next dance for me." Her voice is lovely and angelic. I could just melt by how polite she is; unlike many others. She leans in and places a kiss on my cheek. Something inside me lights up and I desperately want to kiss her.

My stomach has been in knots ever since I saw her. Except when we touch she is the cure for the knots. There is something about her.

Her small body glides off to the refreshment table and I still hold a grin.

"Four you two are perfect for each other. Even seeing you dance together I could tell there is a connection." Marlene says.

"She is amazing. I can't even begin to describe her. I have never met someone so beautiful and confident. She dances like no other girl."

"I'm not sure about that. Why don't we take a break from that little thing and you dance with me." Nita stands in front of me. She is sticking her chest straight into my face. I could care less about Nita. All I want to do is see her again.

Then I do see her. She is short but it only adds to her fierceness. Her hair sparkles in the light and so do her eyes. The dress she is wearing outlines her body perfectly. It fits nicely around her waist and then flows outward. Giving her an irresistible look.

I move Nita out of the way and give the girl my full attention. Nita stomps off in frustration and I could care less.

"I am sorry to interrupt your conversation with her. I just thought you would like some champagne." Her soft voice flows straight to me. She hands me the drink and for a moment our hands touch. Warmth spreads through me when it does.

"You could interrupt any conversation I have. Thank you for the champagne." Her smile I could just bottle and it would bring me happiness each day. We both take a sip.

"You are a wonderful dancer."

"Thank you it helps to have a partner like yourself." She doesn't even boast about herself. This girl is not flaunting herself at me or even trying hard to impress me. Yet she already has impressed me more then any other person. We both take a sip from our glasses again.

"You look beautiful in that dress. Your the talk of the ball with your beauty and dancing." We both turn to hear Christina say this.

"My name is Christina."

"Thank you for the compliment, Christina." I just stare at her. She attracts all my attention. Voice, beauty, dancing, and charm. When she notices he staring she stares at me. We both just stand there; smiling at each other.

"Would you like to dance?" I ask her and she nods. I take her hand and walk out to dance. She places both her hands and I feel the rush again. Then we start to dance to the music. I feel a grin tug at my lips. This girl could bring me to my feet just by asking.

We both move flawlessly and hold a pattern. I spin her and she spins back in my arms. I hold her for a moment not wanting to let go. Then we continues to dance. Spinning her, twirling, changing steps, quickening, and slowing our pace. We work as one.

Her body has a sense for the music. Knowing what to do before the moment comes. Then executing it perfectly.

I hear the song end and a fast pace Tango start. Then I see her start to dance.

Never in my life have I seen someone pull of a tango in a ball gown. Here I am now dancing with a girl who does a better tango then any regular dressed girl. I join her in the quick pace and we dance as one machine.

She kicks her legs back and forth on the ground as we move. Swaying and twirling at every moment. I dip and spin her and she amazes me. I can feel the music get intense and so do we. Our hearts and breaths in sync.

I dip her and she sways in a half circle. My heart jumps at this sight. I even now notice that we are the only ones dancing. Others just watch us move with each other back and forth.

I hear the music start to end and I dip her. Never have I felt this way for a girl.

I lean in and press my lips to hers. The feeling is indescribable and I can't believe it.

She leans up from the dip. Still standing in my arms and filling my body full of warmth.

Then she leans forward and kisses me.

I never want this moment to end. For once I have feelings for a girl. But I wouldn't necessarily describe this as a feeling. It's more of a need for her to be close to me. I think I am in love.

No it's not a question. I am in love with her, I can feel it.

"**DING DING DING**!" I can feel the shock spread on her as she us pulls apart.

"It's 12 I am sorry I have to go!" She quickly picks up her dress as she says this. Next thing I know she's running up and out the door. I quickly chase after her.

I don't even know this girl and I think I am in love with her.

Wait I don't know her name!

No this night can't be over. She is perfect I can't loose her.

"Wait! Come back please!" I call to her.

I still hear the click of her heels outside the door.

"Wait I don't even know your name!" I yell to her.

By the time I am out the door she is gone. She has already ran off.

All that's left of her is a gold mask. I pick up her gold detailed mask and hold it in my hands. Why did this girl have to leave? I feel empty without her now. All I can do is hope that we meet again. I hear footsteps behind me.

"Hey Four you guys were amazing. I sense you really like this girl. I guess you did find your princess." Zeke pats my back. He doesn't realize I lost her too.

"Only if it hadn't turned out like Cinderella."

***What did you think? These chapters will be longer then FFS. Because I have so many ideas for this story!**

**Please rate a couple thing out of ten for me.**

**_Writing (Is it better then FFS? I have been kind of rusty for a while)_**

**_Story Overall_**

**Thanks for reading I hope you liked it! I need reviews and suggestions! Otherwise I won't write...yeah I know bitch move. But hey if I don't get reviews I think that this sucks. **

**Shit! Gotta go! My dog just got my Swedish Fish! Gotta save my babies from the crocodile!**

**Love you my Darlings! *MT **


	2. Hiding Behind Names

*** I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. Or any of the songs displayed in the chapter.**

**Beatrice Prior 12:15 AM November 1st Wu recording studios.**

I am currently changing in my car. Slipping out of the dress and into shorts and a sweatshirt. I run into the studio and rush to recording room 6.

"Sorry Tori and Bud! I was just at a dance and time got away from me. Won't happen again."

Tori gives me a slight scowl and I sit across from her. Bud just sits in the recording chair.

"I finished the lyrics to Break Free and the notes too. You wanna hear it?" I try to get her out of her disappointment. I can tell it works because a grin tugs at her lips.

I then start singing for her.

If you want it, take it

I should've said it before

Tried to hide it, fake it

I can't pretend anymore

I start to sway and move my hips.

I only want to die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

Don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really am

This is the part when I say I don't want ya'

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cuz I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want ya'

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cuz I can't resist it no more

You were better, deeper

I was under your spell

Like a deadly, fever, yeah babe

On the highway to hell

I only want to die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

Don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really am

This is the part when I say I don't want ya'

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cuz I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want ya'

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cuz I can't resist it no more

(No more, baby, oooh)

Thought on your body

I came alive

It was lethal

It was fatal

In my dreams it felt so right

But I woke up, everytime

Oh baby

This is the part when I say I don't want ya'

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cuz I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want ya'

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more

By the end of the song I have glossy eyes. I tried hard not to cry during this song. It constantly reminds me of what I am running from.

Back home I was in a relationship. It was my first boyfriend, Eric. He was tall and strong, but he could make me feel stable. We had been dating for three months and I thought it was great. One night I joined him at a party and he got really drunk. When I left to use the restroom I was stopped by Eric's friend Peter. Peter's friends held me down as he kissed me. Then he started to touch me and remove my dress. Then Eric walked in and was he pissed.

Except he yelled at me calling me a slut and whore. Once Peter and the others left us alone Eric started to hit me. I was so scared I didn't even fight back. Eric just slapped me and shoved me. Then he did the unbelievable.

He pulled out his pocket knife and sat on me. Eric ripped my dress and carved into my top arm. He carved slut.

When I confronted him the next morning he refused to believe he did that. He said that I was drunk and upset. He accused me of self harm and that's when the drinking came in to place. It became that night every night. He would drink and then get upset with me.

So when I found the opportunity to leave them I did. I left the pain he caused me, both physical and mental.

Tori makes copies of the lyrics and Bud listen to some of my other song ideas for the album. Not long into the rehearsal I am yawning. Trying desperately to keep my eyes open.

Tori sees my lack of sleep and Bud sends me home. I thank them and go to my car.

The deep November air chills me. Goosebumps cover my arms and legs.

By now the leaves are off the trees and on the ground. Each one brown and crumpled, leaving its home behind.

I pull my keys out and open the red bug. I slide into the driver seat and drive to my room.

The drive to Dauntless wasn't that long. I just couldn't stop seeing his eyes. They are carved into my brain. I wonder if he's still there.

Before I know what I'm doing I am in my dress again and walking through the doors of the ballroom. This time without a mask.

The inside is dark and no one is here. Not one person dancing or drinking.

Its too late he's gone.

I've lost the first person that I could actually love.

I continue to the refreshment table. I place an envelope with money on the cash register. A six is written on the outside.

I might as well pay for my drinks before I leave.

While the previous drive was short this one felt endless.

I lock my car and walk down the halls. Each click of my heels echo the halls.

Was my music career really worth loosing him? Yes, he would have hated me once he saw my face. Or even the real me. He would have noticed there is nothing special about me.

I lock my door and peel off the dress. I place all of the items back in its box. Then stash it away in my closet. Beneath a bunch off summer clothes.

Falling on my bed I snuggle into the sheets. They invite me to sleep. I agree.

All through the night I dream of him.

**Four Eaton10:00 AM November 1st**

We both are dancing. Moving and swaying with each other. Her long blonde hair swaying with the music; just as she does. I twirl her and her black dress sparkles in the light. She spins back in my arms. I hold her tight and then dip her. When she rises I place my lips upon hers. Four! FOUR! FOUR DAMNIT GET UP!

I wake to Zeke's lovely mouth. Note the sarcasm.

"What's with you? I was yelling at you for ten minutes. You didn't even flinch."

"Zeke I don't know? I just can't get it out of my head?" I still lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"You were thinking about her. Weren't you?"

"How could I not! She was beautiful! The way she danced, her charm, and her voice."

"Are you telling me what I think your telling me? Does Four have a crush?" I prop up to see Zeke on the couch. Anticipating an answer from me.

"Zeke this is more then a crush. I have been kissed by girls before, but something about her. It was like no other kiss." Zeke looks like a puppy with a treat. He's all giddy and bouncy.

"Four go find this girl! Look up her room number!" Only if it were that simple.

"I can't. I don't even know her name."

"Then we find her." I hear Zeke say quietly.

"What?"

"Four you have never liked a girl once! And now you can't stop thinking about her. I'm going to help your sorry ass. We are going to find her." I can tell he's determined.

"Thanks man that means a lot to me."

"What can I say were best buds. Anyway I'd rather you lovey dovie, then cold or complaining."

"So the truth comes out."

"Just go get dressed we have some planning to do."

**(Time skip. Because I am not narrating a shower. Just too weird.)**

When I get back to our room I see Zeke has papers across the floor. Then the rest of the gang are sitting on the couch.

"Good pretty boy is done with his shower. Now we can start."

"Uriah I suggest you keep your mouth shut before I do it myself." I sit down next to Zeke.

"Alright let's write down what we know about her." Then my friends start to name things.

"Long blonde hair."

"Short."

"Dancer definitely."

"One of a kind blue and gray eyes." I get a couple weird looks when I say it.

"Small."

"No, petite. Not small." She's anything but small.

"Alright so what we are looking for is a dancer that is petite, blonde, short, and has blue/gray eyes." We all nod at Zeke's response.

"Time to find the beauty of Dauntless." Christina says.

"What?"

"Yeah she's the talk over the whole school. She's been called the beauty of Dauntless. No one knows her. So she's Dauntless' Cinderella." Christina's right she is the beauty of Dauntless. No other person would have worn black.

"I've got it!" Will jumps up and shouts.

"Tonight is the Dauntless halloween party! She has to be there!"

"Will your brilliant!"

"Duh my whole family was erudite!"

**Beatrice Prior 6:00 AM Fitness Center. November 1st**

I only got a couple hours of sleep last night. Then my workout was tough. Caroline made me do a lot of conditioning. Usual I am fine with this much but I'm already tired. Then she and I danced some hip hop.

Right now I am on the treadmill. Believe me I am ready for a nap. My phone then flashes on and it's Tori.

_We decided to stick with just your two songs. To start you out on a mini album. It's more of a preview for what's to come._

Yeah that sounds great! Thanks again for signing with me.

_No problem kid. I just want to hear your variation on singing soon. Bud says you can change your voice for anything. You have big things ahead kid._

Thanks!

_Your welcome see you tonight._

I look at my clock, 9. Thank god! Now I can eat and sleep!

The walk to my room is quite like the one last night. All of Dauntless is still sleeping from last night. Tonight is the Dauntless halloween party in the pit. The pit is the commons area for Dauntless mostly. It's were everyone goes to hang or party. Its in the basement of the building, but is a very large room. The room is underground and leads to a tunnel. The Dauntless use the tunnel to get places during the winter. On the edge of the pit is the chasm. It's a giant flow of crashing water. A bridge is across it to lead to the tunnels. The chasm in functioned by the school, something about water flow and filtration.

I now reach my room and open the door. Time for breakfast!

I grab the blender and throw in raspberries, blueberries, bananas, Greek yogurt, lemon juice, kale, and spinach. I blend it all together and make a slice of toast. Once my drink is done I drink it and eat the toast. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

Not even changing I fall asleep on my bed.

**(Time skip!)**

We are dancing together. Moving with each other's heartbeat as music. Twirling and spinning me. Flowing back into his muscular arms. Seeing his speckled blue eyes light up with my touch. Then leaning in to him and pressing my lips to his.

I hear yelling and I wake to my neighbor. Loud talking comes from their room. I can hear some shouting from a boy too. He said "I got it!"

I groan and pull a pillow over my head, but I still hear them.

I walk out of my room with paper and write a note.

**_Hey I am trying to sleep could you try to quiet down? I had things at 12 last night and stuff at 4 this morning. I am really tired. Sorry to ruin your fun.~Tris (room 111)_**

I tape the note to the door and see the names. Zeke and Fours room. I still don't have my name on my door, oh well. I knock and then leave to my room.

By the time I am on my bed and ready to sleep I hear a knock on the door. Uggggghhh!

"Trying to sleep come back in three hours!" I yell.

Then I hear another knock! Uggghhhh.

I get up and open my door to a note.

_**Sorry Tris. We were at the dance too so we understand. Sorry to wake you. See ya tonight! ~Christina, Shauna, Marlene, Zeke, Will, Four, and Uriah.**_

I know a Christina. She said hello to me last night, I bet it's a different Christina though.

Wait Four and Shauna! Ugghhhhh! This is embarrassing! They are the ones who saw my butt! Ughhhhh!

I stomp back in my room and flop onto my bed. Slowly drift back to him.

**Four Eaton 9:40 PM November 1st**

"Four what are you doing?" Zeke yells from the couch.

"Writing."

"What?" He runs over to my shoulder.

"I just wrote lyrics to like five songs."

"Four your back! Tori will be ecstatic! I've got to tell her we are back!" He grabs his phone and calls Tori. It's been about a year since I have wrote music. I just have never had anything to write about. Our band was starting to loose its title. Until now, I wrote about her. She has filled my mind this whole day. I just put some of my feelings in words.

"Tori your on speaker."

"What up Zeke? Do you have a new song?"

"Yeah! Four is writing again! He wrote five songs!"

"What! Four your writing! I have got to tell Bud!"

"Yeah Tori his songs are great too. Better then before!"

"What got you to write Four?" I sit in silence as Zeke answers for me.

"A girl Tori. A girl got him writing again."

"I have to meet her! If she can get him to write, god, she has to be amazing!"

"You can't meet her. She left before I could get her name."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But could The Chasm come to the studio at 11 tonight?" That's our bands name, The Chasm. It's Zeke, Will, Uriah, and I.

"Yeah we will be there."

"Alright see you all tonight." Zeke hangs up the phone.

"Hey dude we have to go get dressed for the party." I say a bit eager. I just hope I see her there.

"Yeah your costume is on my bed."

"What are we anyway?" I hope Zeke didn't put us in stupid costumes.

"Cops." Good that's not too bad. Zeke could have done worse.

We both change and then hear a knock on the door. I open the door to Uriah and Will. Our other officers.

"You ready to arrest your girl?" Uriah has a cheeky grin when he speaks. I just roll my eyes.

"Time to go!" I yell to our room. Zeke comes running out and we head to the pit.

** (Time skip)**

I swear I have seen the same outfits over and over. I just am looking for one girl, but I am swarmed by twenty.

I keep getting asked to arrest girls or search them. All they want to do is get in my pants. Can I say annoying!

The only reason I am still at this party is so I can see her. But I haven't seen her at all! All of Dauntless is here. She has to be here!

"Four we got to sing a song!" Zeke shouts to me.

"What song?" At parties The Chasm usually preforms at least one song.

"Glad you came!"

"Zeke I just wrote that! You don't even know the notes!"

"We looked at it while you were busy." Yeah busy looking for her.

"Fine by me. Let's go up." I hop on the Pits stage and grab the mic. But Zeke steals it from me.

"What's Up Dauntless?" The crowd screams and fist pumps.

"Alright this song is one of our new ones. It's written by Four and dedicated to the Dauntless Beauty! Wherever you are this is from Four to you!" Thanks so much Zeke. Note my sarcasm.

I grab the mic and start to sing.

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Uriah starts his verse.

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

We all are singing and playing.

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

You cast a spell on me, spell on me

You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me

And I decided you look well on me, well on me

So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me

Uriah jumps forward to sings to the crowd.

Turn the lights out now

Now I'll take you by the hand

Hand you another drink

Drink it if you can

Can you spend a little time,

Time is slipping away,

Away from us so stay,

Stay with me I can make,

Make you glad you came

Then we join him. As the crowd dances and jumps. I look around to find her.

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

So glad you came

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

I am now by myself singing. Searching the crowd for her. That's when I see a blonde head. It wears a red beanie. She has a red and white stripped shirt with black shorts and suspenders. Even if I only see her back I know it's her. Her blonde hair gives it away.

The sun goes down

The stars come out

And all that counts

Is here and now

My universe will never be the same

I'm glad you came

I'm glad you came

That's when I see the blonde head walking to the door. I start to walk off the stage till my arm is grabbed. I yank my arm from the grasp and jump off the stage. I start to head to the door.

"DOGPILE!" Then I feel bodies on top of me instantly I am on the ground. Under different bodies. I will kill Uriah for shouting Dogpile!

"Get off me!" I shout shoving Will off me. His body crashes to the ground with another.

"Four you can't leave yet! We were going to call her to the stage!" Everyone gets off me and I make my way to Uriah.

"You Idiot! I left because she was headed out the door! She was dressed as Waldo!"

"Oh shit! I screwed it up."

"No Really?" Zeke comes up and smacks Uriah's head.

"Your job, brother, was to make him happy! Now I have to figure out how to fix this!"

"At least you found Waldo." Uriah says sheepishly.

"Before you murder Uriah, Four, we have to go record." Will the sensible one says.

**Beatrice Prior 10:20 PM The Pit, November 1st**

I decided to go to the party tonight. I am dressed in a white and red striped shirt. Black shorts and suspenders. Then glasses and a red beanie. I'm Waldo.

The pit is filled with all of Dauntless. Some dancing while other chill and talk. I just stand by the edge with a cup of water.

So far no one has talked to me. Except a couple boys asking to dance, but I just decline.

I haven't wanted to dance with any other partner since I danced with him. Even if it's polar opposite on dance style.

"How ironic?" I turn to see a tall, broad boy. He's wearing a captain costume. He has soft brown eyes and chocolate hair.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The girl everyone wants to know is dressed as Waldo. People are looking for you and your dressed as Waldo!" He chuckles.

"I think you have me mistakes with someone else." Who would be looking for me?

"Nope. Your the Dauntless Beauty." He's pops the p on nope.

"Dauntless Beauty?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Yes. Darling your the talk of the whole school." I laugh at his response.

"Darling?"

"You making fun of me sweet cheeks?" He puts his hands on his hips.

"No sorry. I'm Tris." I put out my hand and hugs me instead. Friendly

"Oops sorry. I'm just that person. I'm Al."

"So what brings you hear Al?"

"Hello? To check people out of course! It's a costume party!" He says his response as it's obvious.

"So who's on your mind? The Salt and Pepper girls?" Im not sure what to say so I go with the first girls I see.

"Damn. I thinking more on the lines of farmer boy."

"Al are you.."

"Of course I'm gay, girly. Straight men don't dress this nice." He says tipping his hat.

"I had a feeling, but I didn't want to offend you."

"Your fine. I'm just a giant gay teddy bear." With that he hugs me. He is right, he's a big teddy bear.

"Yep Teddy. That you are."

"So Waldo tell me about yourself. Spill all your secrets." He grins madly.

"You already know my name is Tris. I guess if you saw me last night you figured I can dance. Ummm... Oh I can also sing. I'm here for dancing and singing."

"Oooo! I'm here for diving."

"Diving?" That sport has men in swim suits his team must think its weird.

"Yeah your like the only person who knows I'm gay. You look trusting."

"Thanks." He pulls out his phone and I plug in my number. It will be nice to have a friend here.

Then I hear a mic on. "What's Up Dauntless?" The crowd screams and fist pumps.

"Alright this song is one of our new ones. It's written by Four and dedicated to the Dauntless Beauty! Wherever you are this is from Four to you!" The boy hands the mic to his friend behind him. I now see that they are The Chasm. They have written amazing songs.

"Did you hear that!? Four is dedicating this song to you!" Al squeals. He sounds worse then a Fangirl.

"Shhhh. I don't want people knowing its me."

"Why?"

"Because I will just disappoint them. Im Tris, not this Dauntless Beauty facade." Al sighs and then I hear it. The song.

They said it was dedicated to me from Four. I only know the Four who's my neighbor. The one who saw my ass. Why would he do this?

He sings about liking me? Then I turn around to see him.

The dark blues eyes and muscular body. His chiseled features and beautiful voice. He normally has a deep voice, but when he sings it like an angel. He was blessed with a beautiful voice. I usually hate live productions but he is outstanding.

WAIT! Four is the person I danced with.

Four is the person I can't get out of my head. He the one I have fallen for.

But he's fallen for Dauntless beauty not me. I'm pathetic little Tris.

I turn back to face Al. He has a giant grin on. He's realized the same thing that Four was the guy. And that I like him.

"So Tris you going to go up there?"

"No. I actually have to go soon." That's the truth. I have to record if the song is going to be come out soon.

"Damn that's sad. See ya later girly."

"Bye bye teddy!" I wave and walk out the door. I try to shut out hi singing the best I can. If I didn't I would be up there kissing Four. But he would see me and just laugh. I'm me now, the not pretty, scrawny, and short girl.

**(Time skip)**

Uh huh!

It's The Six!

I got one more problem with you girl

One less, one less!

Aye

Problem

Hey baby even though I hate ya!

I wanna love ya

I want you! (you you)

And even though I can't forgive you

I really want ta

I want you! (you you)

Tell me, tell me baby

Why can't you leave me?

Cause even though I shouldn't want it

I gotta have it

I want you! (you you)

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

I know you're never gonna wake up

I gotta give up

But it's you! (you you)

I know I shouldn't ever call back

Or let you come back

But it's you! (you you)

Every time you touch me

And say you love me

I get a little bit breathless

I shouldn't want it

But it's you! (you you)

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

It's the Six!

Uh!

What you got?

Smart money bettin'

I'll be better off without you

In no time

I'll be forgettin' all about you

You saying that you know

But I really really doubt you

Understand my life is easy

When I ain't around you

Iggy Iggy

Too biggie to be here stressin'

I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you

More than I love your presence

And the best thing now

Is probably for you to exit

I let you go

Let you back

I finally learned my lesson!

No half-stepping

Either you want it or you just keep playin'

I'm listening to you knowin'

I can't believe what you're sayin'

There's a million you's baby boo

So don't be dumb

I got 99 problems

But you won't be one

Like what!

One less, one less problem

One less, one less problem

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got (I've got)

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

We take different stops and breaks as we sing. Part of it is based for a male so I sing it for now. Tori plans on having someone fill it in. While the rapping I can still do. My voice can vary for different styles. Tori calls me a mixed artist because I mix up my voice. Sounding like another person.

"Good job Tris. Your done for tonight. Tori will call you if we anything else." Bud tells me over the intercom.

I slip out of the the recording room and into the hallway. After the party I slipped on a blue skirt and high neck white top. Then I pulled my hair into a bun and pulled on sunglasses.

I see that Tori is in a room with someone else recording. Best not to disturb her; I'm low on her favorite list currently. I would like to redeem myself and not piss her off. She and I are still very new to each other. She took a big leap on signing with me. I can't show her she was wrong.

**Four Eaton 11:10 Wu recording studio**

She's beautiful. I can hear her song from the studio. Her voice isn't weak or simple. She sings with strength and fierceness.

Then it's shut off.

I turn to see Tori coming in and sitting by us. She must have turned off the speaker.

"That's one our new artists sorry. So show me these songs!" She claps her hand together and I hand the music over.

We go through different lines for her. Going over each pieces melody and beat.

But I can't get my head to stop hearing that voice.

_"One less problem without you."_

**Beatrice Prior Wednesday November 5th. 6:00 PM**

"Al I was their doll! It didn't matter what was going on!" I am lying in my bed tired.

"Darling it wasn't that bad." I jerk up at his comment.

"Yes it was! Have you ever tried on on over 50 dresses? Then had stylist poking at your face with makeup!" He puts out his lower lip and frowns at me. He try's to intimidate me all the time. But he just over exaggerates my facial expressions.

"Poor thing! It must be terrible at a photo shoot. Remind me to never become famous." I just flop back on my bed. As Al is looking at my new clothes. I got to keep all the dresses and outfits.

"We can adjust your look with these."

"Al what look?"

"I'm meaning you can wear more then athletic clothes. You will be going out more often now." I groan. I'm just so tired I don't want to move.

I hear the door open and peer up to see Lynn. Lynn and I met bumping into each other. She helped at my photo shoot. She is very skilled at Photography, but she also quite funny. Lynn and I hit it off instantly. Just as soon as I said that I prefer not become a slutty model. She laughed and promised me my Six pictures won't be like that. Lynn also promised to keep the Dauntless Beauty between us.

"Oh well look what the cat dragged in." Al and Lynn don't agree all the time.

"Nice to see you too Drag-Queen." They just don't really like each other.

"At least I can dress like a girl." Who am I kidding they're an old married couple. All they do is yell at each other.

"Yeah maybe my grandma."

"She can't be any worse then you darling." Lynn rolls her eyes and messes with her camera.

"You have plans Friday and Saturday."

"What am I doing now?" I snap.

"Calm down. I was just going to take you out. First to the Faction off then to a party, maybe."

"What's a faction off?"

"Have you seen Pitch Perfect?" Lynn says.

"Good. It's our schools version of the riff off."

"Why do you say good?"

"Because if you hadn't seen the movie, Mr. Fabulous here would have made us watch chick flicks."

"You just said I'm fabulous!" I interrupt Al before the fighting starts.

"Don't you need a group for that?"

Al stays quiet and doesn't answer. Then he lies next to me.

"Yes but you can do it alone. Don't worry I will be there for support."

"You mean your there to make sure I sing."

"Tris, what else do you expect from our drama queen."

"For once I agree with Lady assface. Of course you will sing. Your songs are already becoming a sensation!"

"Al they come out tomorrow."

"Yeah but they will be sold faster then sliced bread." I look at Al. He has I sited on being my best friend. At first I was hesitant, but now I love it. He's my wall to lean on.

"What would I do without you Al?"

"Nothing. That's why I'm here. To get your lazy ass out!" I pat my heart.

"I feel the love."

"Tris I came by to tell you the picture turned out great. Your tired now go to bed soon!" I sit up as Lynn walks to the door.

"NOW BEGONE BEFORE SOMEONE DROPS A HOUSE ON YOU!" Al shouts to her.

"Hey! Up yours Dorothy!" She shouts back.

Such lovely friends I have.

**Beatrice Prior 9:00 PM Friday, November 7th. Hancock Pit.**

I sit on the ledge of the Hancock Pit. It used to have a building here, but it fell down. Now it's just a hole in the ground. Different edges and cuts in the ground till you reach the bottom. It is very similar to the empty pool in Pitch Perfect. This just seems more Dauntless.

Everything seems a bit dark because of my sunglasses. Ever since the song came out it's been top 5 on iTunes. Which means I avoid contact with others, a lot.

Al and I are perched up on a ledge. He was very pissed when I climbed here, but followed me.

I can feel the cold November air brush past my hoodie. It was one of the sweatshirts I got from the studio. It's black with silver sequins printing 6. That's my name as a singer, because I like to be not hounded by paparazzi. So everyone knows my music by 6.

My silver sequin jeggings match my outfit nicely. Or that's what Al keeps telling me. I just dangle over the edge and wait.

"Let's get singing!" I girl with blonde hair and piercings says. She comes out and presses the electronic spinner.

"Her names Lauren." Al whispers and I nod.

"Party songs!"

Then I see a girl run forward, but a boy stops her and makes it their first.

He starts singing and then three others join him. I notice they are The Chasm. Great Four is here! Now I really have to hide with sunglasses and my hoodie. I just want to spare his time. I'm not worth messing with.

You don't get them girls loose loose (TJR! )

You don't get the world loose loose

You don't get money move move

But I do I do

You don't get them girls loose loose

You don't get the world loose loose

You don't get money move move

But I do I do

I said, y'all having a good time out there

Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta

Don't stop the party

Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta

Don't stop the party

I'm running through the world like I'm running back

Scarface, world's mine, running back

30, 000 people went here on me

80, 000 in london wembley

90, 000 morocco, and I'm just getting warmed up, papo

Catch me with redone in stockholm, beirut, cafe getting my drink on, mole

We're how to put the women, here the hooka

All of them sweet, azucar, azucar

Dale disfruta

They can't, they won't, they never will, stop the party

They can't, they won't, they never will, stop the party

I said, y'all having a good time out there

Yeah, yeah, que no pare la fiesta

_Then the same girl from before comes up and cuts him off. _

Don't stop, make it pop

_The other girls behind her add in and dance. _

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

(Nu-uh-uh-uh)*2

Don't stop, make it pop

DJ, blow my speakers up

Tonight, I'mma fight

'Til we see the sunlight

Tick tock, on the clock

But the party don't stop, no

(Nu-uh-uh)*2

Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer

Ain't got no..

_Then she's cut off by it looks like a erudite group. _

Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,

But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town

Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustlin',

Chasing dreams since I was 14 with the four track bossin' halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing

But he can't keep up with the beat. His group is going fast while he's slurring words.

I see the Lauren come over and raise her hands.

"If you can't rap. Don't try. You are {clap}{clap} CUT!" They erudite group stomps off and out. I look over to Robert.

"Get it? This round your going to sing." I just roll my eyes at him.

"Next topic. Breakup!" The crowd cheers. Except the Erudite group they just sneer. All that's left is the Chasm, me, and a female Dauntless group. Anegation didn't come, amity don't compete, and Candor are just watching.

This time a dark haired tan girl steps forward and sings.

You took my heart and you held it in your mouth

And, with the word all my love came rushing out

And, every whisper it's the worst, emptied out by a single word

There is a hollow in me now

_Like before her friends sing and dance lightly. _

So I put my faith in something unknown,

I'm living on such sweet nothing,

But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold,

I'm living on such sweet nothing.

And it's hard to learn,

And it's hard to love,

When you're giving me such sweet nothing,

Sweet nothing,

Sweet nothing,

You're giving me such sweet nothing.

It isn't easy for me to let it go

Cause

I've swallowed every single word

And, every whisper, every sigh

Eats away at this heart of mine.

And there is a hollow in me now

So I put my faith in something unknown,

I'm living on such sweet nothing,

But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold,

I'm living on such sweet nothing.

And it's hard to learn,

And it's hard to...

_A tall blonde boy jumps up to her and sings. She scrunched her nose at him and stomps back._

love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

Yeah...

Shot gun, aimed at my heart, you got one

Tear me apart and then some

How do we call this love

I try to run away but your eyes

Tell me to stay, oh why,

Why do we call this love

It seems like we've been losing control

Somebody tell me I'm not alone

When I say

All I need's a little love in my life

All I need's a little love in the dark

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

I need a little loving tonight

Hold me so I'm not falling apart

A little but I'm hoping it might kick start

Me and my broken heart

Maybe some part of you just hates me

_This time a brunette accompanies the blonde from the beginning._

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in color

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you had the last laugh

Bet you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Maybe you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fighter

Footsteps even lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

_The boys all jump foreword and sing at the girls._

Just when it can't get worse, I've had a shit day (Yeah!)

You've had a shit day? (Yeah!) we've had a shit day (Yeah!)

I think that life's too short for this, I want back my ignorance and bliss

I think I've had enough of this, blow me one last kiss.

I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,

Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left

No more sick whiskey dick, no more battles for me

You'll be calling a trick, 'cause you'll no longer sleep

I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone

_The girls quickly regain their stance._

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh! I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh! I really don't care

Oh oh oh! I really don't care

Yeah, listen up

Hey, hey never look back

Dumbstruck boy, ego intact

Look boy, why you so mad

Second guessin', but should a hit that

Hey Demi you picked the wrong lover

Should a picked that one, he's cuter than the other

I just wanna laugh, cause you try to be a hipster

Kick him to the curb, take a polaroid picture

_Time to go in. I nudge Al with my shoulder and he grins. Not knowing I would do this._

But even..

_I slide off the ledge, dropping to the ground. I dropped from at least one fight up. Landing on my feet a foot away from the other singers. I start singing alone._

If you want it, take it

I should've said it before

Tried to hide it, fake it

I can't pretend anymore

_I start to sway and move my hips._

I only want to die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

Don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really am

This is the part when I say I don't want ya'

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cuz I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want ya'

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cuz I can't resist it no more

You were better, deeper

I was under your spell

Like a deadly, fever, yeah babe

On the highway to hell

I only want to die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

Don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really am

This is the part when I say I don't want ya'

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cuz I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want ya'

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cuz I can't resist it no more

(No more, baby, oooh)

Thought on your body

I came alive

It was lethal

It was fatal

In my dreams it felt so right

But I woke up, everytime

Oh baby

This is the part when I say I don't want ya'

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cuz I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want ya'

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more

The loud cheers of Dauntless fill my ear. Candor's claps echo in Hancock pit. Al whistle screeches the air. I just smirk at him until I hear a shout.

"That's not even a song!" An erudite yells. I guess they don't like me winning.

Then I see Lauren walk to the middle. Her hips swaying at each step.

"That was quite a performance! Just to shut you noses up I will check iTunes!"

She hands me her phone. I just scroll to top charts overall. I perfectly see it at number one and hand her phone back.

"Hey nose! It's number one on the iTunes chart! Break Free by 6!"

"I thought you people were suppose to think before you speak." She laughs.

Her blonde hair flips as she turns to me.

"What's your name?"

"6." Her face is full of doubt. I just grab her my phone and play a segment of the song. My voice matches the song perfectly.

Her face lights up and she raises my arm.

"The Winner Of The Faction Riff! Is 6!" I hear cheering and yelling.

Then she plugs her phone in a dock and plays my song. I just walk to Al who has a grin plastered across his face.

"We may have to surgically remove that." I point to his smile.

"Told you so."

"Yes you were right. That was fun and I did win." He holds triumph. Lynn will die when she hears this.

"SING SING SING SING!" I hear chanting behind me. I turn to face the crowd yelling for me to sing. I look at Al and he is laughing.

"Go get em tiger!" He pushes me forward. I just roll my eyes at him even if he can't see it.

I put my hands up to silence the crowd. Al comes up behind me and he winks at me. He will take the male part while I will take the lead.

Uh huh!

It's The Six!

I got one more problem with you girl

One less, one less!

Aye

Problem

Hey baby even though I hate ya!

I wanna love ya

I want you! (you you)

And even though I can't forgive you

I really want ta

I want you! (you you)

Tell me, tell me baby

Why can't you leave me?

Cause even though I shouldn't want it

I gotta have it

I want you! (you you)

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

_Al songs the part perfectly. We both sway and move._

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

I know you're never gonna wake up

I gotta give up

But it's you! (you you)

I know I shouldn't ever call back

Or let you come back

But it's you! (you you)

Every time you touch me

And say you love me

I get a little bit breathless

I shouldn't want it

But it's you! (you you)

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

It's the Six!

Uh!

What you got?

Smart money bettin'

I'll be better off without you

In no time

I'll be forgettin' all about you

You saying that you know

But I really really doubt you

Understand my life is easy

When I ain't around you

Iggy Iggy

Too biggie to be here stressin'

I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you

More than I love your presence

And the best thing now

Is probably for you to exit

I let you go

Let you back

I finally learned my lesson!

No half-stepping

Either you want it or you just keep playin'

I'm listening to you knowin'

I can't believe what you're sayin'

There's a million you's baby boo

So don't be dumb

I got 99 problems

But you won't be one

Like what!

_My rap comes out perfect._

One less, one less problem

One less, one less problem

Head in the clouds

Got no weight on my shoulders

I should be wiser

And realize that I've got (I've got)

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

One less problem without ya

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got!

One less problem without ya!

I got one less, one less problem

*** YOU ALL ARE THE BEST! My email was filled! I have 45 followers for this piece! I am so glad you like it as much as I do. I read every single thing sent to me. The good and bad. Some guest reviews were a little hurtful but I won't let them discourage me.**

**What did you think? I personally love making Lynn and Al interact. But I wanna know was it funny?**

**Keep reviewing! That's why this chapter was so long! **

**Tip:If you have these songs. Listen to them during the Faction Riff. It helps.**

**I Love you all my Darlings! It's 1:41 AM so I will say goodnight! *MT **


	3. Sequins and Heels

***I do not own Divergent or any of the characters.**

**Hi Darlings I hope you like this! I loved your reviews! I read all of them!**

Four Eaton

My heart stomps. A body flys toward the ground. She lands right in front of me.

Then I hear her voice. She sings like an angel and their is no doubt. Her extravagance flows through the air. Every note, beat, and rest flows to me. She sings with fierceness.

Every word she speaks means something. She is connected to this song.

I know she is the girl I heard in the recording studio. Her voice is just the same. Bold.

Something about her makes me want to wrap my arms around her. Hold her tightly and pressing my lips to her soft ones.

Wait! I can't do that! I am in love with Dauntless Beauty! But this girl, something draws me. I feel like I know her. I can't put my finger on it.

All I know is I want to kiss her. Kiss the girl hiding in a hoodie and sunglasses.

Beatrice Prior 10:44 AM Dorm room, November 8th

The light peeks through my shades. Shinning into my furniture.

I am wrapped in the sheets and comforter. Sprawled across my bed I lay awake.

I woke up to Al singing. He is in the kitchen making French toast and humming Problem.

The smell of brown sugar and cinnamon fills my nose. I slowly drift into the kitchen.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty!" He sings.

"Did you make coffee?" He hands me a cup and creamer. I smile a thank you and pour the cream.

Al has stayed over most of the time. He has come over all this week and talked with me. We talk about the Masquerade, Four, my album, Six, and him. So he just naturally has crashed on my couch a couple times. He said and I quote "Your couch is comfier then my damn school supplied bed. Is this like a Tempurpedic couch!?"

"How did you sleep? Did you dream of Four again?" His eye brows quirk up.

"I slept good and that's for me to know."

"Hmm so you did?" His lips form a smug grin as he sips tea.

"Fine. Why are you drinking tea?"

"Honey I have standards. I don't drink your sludge called coffee." Al says with his usual sass

"Prima Donna." I mumble

"Damn Straight!" He yells and then tends to the French toast. I do have to say Al is scary in the kitchen. I am surprised that nothing has blown up yet. Tuesday he got my toaster to shoot flames.

I am awaken from thought by the front door opening slightly.

"Knock knock! Anybody homo?"

"Greetings Lady Assface!"

Lynn walks in the door and stops. She sees Al cooking and looks at me, then to Al, and back to me.

"Why is he cooking? He made a toaster shoot flames!"

"I woke up to food Lynn. Unless he broke something, I'm not complaining."

Al gives me a plate of French toast and I fend off Lynn.

"Make Lynn some too. Before I stab her with this butter knife."

"Come on. That might not be so bad. So what if her photography career is shot. It would make my week!" Lynn scowls at Al and he returns the gesture. Not long and both of them are filling their faces with food.

"So Tris how did it go?"

"Fine."

"Fine!? Tris don't lie to Lady Assface!" Al interrupts me.

"As I was saying, until Lord Dipshit interrupted me. It was fine at first, and then I had a great time. I wore glasses and my six shirt so no one knew it was me or dauntless beauty."

"Tris didn't even sing till the end. We sat on a ledge the whole time. Tris then looked at me and jumped."

"What!?" Lynn screams.

"I KNOW! She just jumped down into the singing. She sang all of Break Free and everyone's mouth dropped. Lauren announced her the winner. And they found out she was Six. So they had Tris sing Problem. We both crushed it and stayed till Four walked towards her. Then Tris shouted she was going."

"Tris why did you leave? Was it because of Four?"

"Yes. Lynn I just don't want him finding out it's me. He knows Six and Dauntless Beauty, but not me. I'm saving him the trouble of dealing with me." I take another bite of my food.

"Tris he has been trying to find you all week! He obviously likes you!" Al shakes me when he says this.

"For once I agree with Lord Dipshit. I am friends with Four and my sister is one of his best friends. He can't stop thinking about you!"

"Both of you will hold your tongues. He will get over me. I am just saving him and me from the definite rejection." Both of them groan.

"You know I have never seen you two agree. Are we growing to like each other?" The ends of my lips quirk up.

"Ewwwwwwww!" They both scream. Lynn starts gagging and Al shivers from the thought. While I am dying on the floor from laughter.

"Get up before you pee your pants Tris." I stand up and grab the dishes. Rinsing them off and putting in the dish washer.

"So what's our plans today Lord and Lady?"

"Oh that reminds me! Tori wanted me to tell you about a party. Tonight you have to go to a party for your album."

"Yay! We get to dress Trissy!" Al squeals.

"No slutty outfits otherwise I'm fine with that. It is only one outfit right?"

"Yes. We aren't going to have you change. If we do it's for a performance." Good the photo shoot was scary.

"Who gets to choose my outfit?" I say shutting the dishwasher.

"You do. Which means Lord Dipshit." Al grins madly when she says this.

"I have rules. Nothing too girly, something to cover my shoulders, and as I said before nothing slutty."

"Do you even have faith in me Trissy?"

"No." Both Lynn and I say.

"I didn't ask you Lady Assface."

"No one asks, they just receive."

Four Eaton 12:35 November 8th, The Diner.

"A burger with fries please." The waitress leaves with our orders. While our friends and I sit in our corner booth. Zeke and Uriah are arguring, Shauna and Marlene are talking, Lynn is trying to ignore Christina, Will is reading, and I just sit. Zeke and Uriah finally stop and look at me.

"I've got it dude!"

"What Zeke?"

"So we shall have a party in The Pit. For Chasm's new album, but you get to sing for your girl. She will be won over and we will call her to the stage! Or find her and not have Uriah be a dumb ass!" Zeke glares at his brother.

"Hey! I said I was sorry."

"What do the ladies think?" Zeke looks at Shanua when he asks this. I wish he would grow a pair and ask her. She likes him just as much.

"I think it's cute. Romantic. You girls agree?" Shauna and Marlene nod at Christina. Lynn looks at the ground. She looks like she could burst into laughter at any moment.

"Lynn you have been quiet? About now you would say something on the lines of I don't care." Shauna says.

"Oh sorry not paying attention." I can tell she's lying and so can Shauna.

"Why didn't you get anything to eat?"

"Already ate Shauna. I had French toast." She takes a sip of her water.

"How?! You only have a microwave. Oh my god! Did the cafeteria have french toast and I missed it?!" Uriah practically screams to the world.

"No I had breakfast with a friend."

"You have friends other then us?" Zeke gets a smack from Lynn.

"Yes I do. Is this so hard to believe?"

"Yes it is. Lynn you just don't seem so friendly." Christina says flat out. She comes from a family who speaks their mind. So Christina usually speaks before she thinks.

Lynn then picks up her phone. Her mouth drops to the floor and she is trying to contain laughter.

"See you guys later. I have to go!" Lynn throws a five on the table and starts running. She starts bursting into laughter when she glances at her phone.

"That was weird. She never mentioned anything or anyone to me." Shauna looks a bit hurt from her sister.

The waitress then arrives with some of our food. Uriah and Zeke start shoveling it in till Will speaks.

"Tori texted me, we have a party to go to."

"What is the party for? Our new album?" I ask.

"No it's for the new artist, 6. The girl who beat us last night." The angelic 6.

"Oh the girl who beat us and the girls. On another note. So are we at all preforming?" Uriah asks between shovels.

"Nope. We just get to come and attend. Then listen to her maybe."

"Are we allowed to go?" Marlene speaks up.

"It's not our party sorry."

"That's fine we will just have a girls night." Of course Christina would say that.

Beatrice Prior 12:45

"Did I miss it?" Lynn pants from running.

"No he's still changing. Hide in the corner, or behind the breakfast bar." Lynn takes her spot behind me. Camera in hand and some cameras stashed around the room. I just sit on the couch waiting for him.

My bedroom door swings open suddenly. A leg is kicked out wearing a red heel. Then we see it.

Al walks out twirling and posing. He is wearing a red sequin floor length dress. The dress has a slit in the side showing his legs. Al also put on clip earrings and lipstick. Next thing I know he pulls out a black feather boa.

I am dying of laughter from Al dancing and posing. How is Lynn not?!

"Don't you think I look Fabulous!?" I barley can speak from laughter.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A DRAG QUEEN!" By now I am rolling on the floor from laughter.

"Bitch please! A drag queen wishes they look this good." He flips his boa and walks out.

I look to see Lynn with a mouthful of her shirt. She is using it to control her laughter. I help Lynn pick up the cameras and get her out before he sees her.

"This is definitely going on YouTube." She says shutting the door.

Definitely is right.

Four Eaton 9:14 PM November 8th

I am the first to step out of the limo. Followed by Zeke, Will, and then Uriah.

My ears fill with screaming. On both sides of us stand fans and shouting at us.

Chanting our names and singing our songs.

The piercing sound fills my ears so much I barely hear Will.

"Let's move away before my eardrums burst." All four of us move to the pictures. Taking group and individual pictures.

Tori decided to have us dress in suit coats with casual button shirts. She sent it over to our room. I'm not sure if she trusts our taste in clothes. Okay, she just doesn't trust Uriah.

I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to a reporter.

"Hi Mr. Eaton. Oh, hello Mr. Pedrad. Can I ask you some questions?" I feel Zeke's presence behind me. Then he comes to my side and nods at the reporter.

She's wearing a tight blue skirt with a white blouse. Her blonde hair is hanging loose in a bob.

"Is it true that you are writing again?" I nod and she smiles.

"May I ask what sparked your return Mr. Eaton?"

"A girl." Zeke answers for me.

"So it's true that you are seeing someone?"

"No, I am not seeing someone." I reply materfactly.

"He just has his eye on a girl. She is like no other." Zeke interjects.

"Oh, that's interesting to hear! Our readers will look foreword to The Chasm's new album. Thank you." The woman in the tight skirt walks towards the doors. With a smirk on her face. What did we do?

I feel a sudden jerk on my arm and I lunge foreword. Being pulled by Zeke into the party. I pull my arm out of his grasp and glare at him. He just holds his usual smug look.

"Liven up dude! It a party!" A waitress walks by with champagne. Zeke grabs two.

"And we are guests!" He cheers to me and drinks. I set my glass down on a table and don't drink it.

This may seem cheesy, but it reminds me of her. Bright, distinctive, unique, extravagant, perfect, and real. She lights up just like champagne bubbles. Bubbling out to the surface bringing others to smile.

Ugghhgg I'm terrible! I just compared the girl I love to alcohol!

Love?

I know that night I felt I loved her, or that I still do. But love? Love isn't an easy word.

Love is when you want the person for even their doubts, problems, and insecurities. When you are able to stand by them day or night. Thick or thin. From the beginning to the end.

When you love someone you know it. Your heart aches for them. Nothing feels the same without them. Your empty.

That's how I feel, since she left. Part of me feels empty. I never noticed it before, but now that I see it I want it.

I have always been the cold, tough, and quiet Four. With her I find myself smiling and carefree. She ignites a fire inside me.

This may sound weird. That I feel this way about her, yet I only saw her for a night. We only met once. But I can feel it inside me. A deep ache.

I can only hope she feels the same.

I am awaken by my thought by Zeke talking.

"Earth to Four!" Uriah and Will join him as well.

"What?" I snap at him.

"Uriah see I told you he's unhappy. It's your fault too bro." Uriah rubs his eyebrows.

"I have told you a million time I am sorry! I will be in your debt until we find her! I will make it my mission to find her!" Zeke grins madly at this.

"Then, my brother, we will throw a kick ass party. Next weekend is our party. We will find this girl. All of Dauntless will be invited. She will be easier to spot without a costume." I somewhat grin at this. The thought of finding her.

"Good Four! Yes good boy!" Zeke says in a baby voice. That drops my smile and brings it to a glare. His eyes go wide and he spins around while talking.

"I'm going to mingle. Bye!" He quickly paces away from me.

I make my way around the party talking to artists. Singers and producers all talk to me. Some congratulate me on writing again while others boast about themselves. Like usual.

Then a I hear something in another room. It's singing.

I can hear her sing. It must be 6.

She's singing a new song. It is about love and being with someone.

Her voice is different from last time I heard it. She is singing in a different range and tone. It's amazing!

She is one of those artists who can variate their voice. She is different and it's outstanding!

She sings deeply of love. Her words show she loves someone. That this song reminds her of them. I can tell my her singing she is confident and not afraid to show her emotions.

I tried to find her tonight when I wandered. But she was always out of sight.

I wish I could tell her how good she is.

I find myself walking towards the stage room. When I enter I feel something hit me. Or should I say someone.

Beatrice Prior November 8th

I wait in the recording room for Al and Lynn. They both are changing after getting me ready.

Tonight I am in a red strapless chiffon dress. It reaches a little above my knee with black tights underneath. A black belt with a gold piece wraps around my waist. Then a leather jacket drapes across my shoulders.

It's so cold out now that I don't have to worry about covering my scar. I just can use a jacket to cover my upper arm.

Al walks in first wearing a gray suit with black trimming. He has a white shirt underneath a black bow tie. Of course Al being who he is. He has a red pocket square.

Lynn is behind him in a sleeveless leather dress. The dress follows up to her neck into a color form. She has dark sunglasses sitting on top of her blonde pixie hair.

"Ready my lady?" Al holds his arm out to me.

"You betcha." I link my arm with his and walk out.

The limo waits for us at the curb. All three of us slide inside and go to the party.

"So what are you going to do? The Chasm is coming." I look at Lynn wide eyed.

"Shit! They are?" She nods at me.

"Then you and Al will be my look out. If Four is close we move to a different spot in the party."

"Tris you should just tell him."

"No Al."

"Tris."

"Al we discussed this earlier. No I'm not going to tell him. It may kill me, but its better if I don't." Both if them groan. I just roll my eyes at them.

"Did Tori tell you I'm singing."

"No!" They both look at me.

"Yep a new song. I wrote it for my full album."

"That's so great Tris. Look at you, miss star." Al embraces me into a hug. His arms wrapped around my back squishing me.

"Be careful Tris. His drag-queenness is contagious." I start to laugh with Lynn.

"You Told Her!?" He screeches.

"Nope. I saw and video tapped it. After some editing so did about a thousand on YouTube." Al's mouth drops.

"WHAT!? Lady Assface Your Going Down!" He lunges forward but I push him back.

"Al she didn't put your name. Also your famous on YouTube." Al ponders for a moment.

"I knew I would be famous one day." He dramatically flips his short hair.

"Yep Drag Queen Famous!" Al glares after Lynn's comment. The driver comes to a stop.

"Both of you stop we're here. Now call me Six not Tris." The driver opens our door and helps Lynn out. Al gets out on his own and then helps me.

All three of us walk past a crowd and they scream. I turn to see fans shouting my name. Never did I think that I could be like this. I always figured singing was a hobby. Not a profession for me.

I blow a kiss to them and wink. The crowd screams louder and we walk towards photographers. We link arms or pose together. Pictures are being taken rapidly. I then part from my friends and do a couple singles.

I see a limo pull up and hear fans scream. Then I see the door open and a familiar face step out.

I quickly walk into the party with Lynn and Al on my side.

"What was that? You yanked my arm?"

"One word Al. Four."

"Oops! From now on I will be on the look out captain." He salutes me and I roll my eyes.

I make my way through the party. Stopping and saying hello to different artists and producers.

So far I have avoided Four completely, but dodging him has put a dent in me. My feet are killing me. After so long heels take a toll.

"Four Alert! Keep moving straight then turn right!" Al whispers in my ear. I strut forward and turn right as he advised. Each step fills with pain.

I see a lounge area up ahead with a couch. My feet scream and move to the couch. I see an open spot and plop on the ground. Instantly I feel a relief flood from my feet. I toss my head back and enjoy the comfort.

"Your pathetic." I raise my eyebrows at his comment.

"You wore heels for less then ten minutes; now your Mr. Expert. It's been two hours since I have sat down, and I am wearing heels." I wiggle my feet in my shoes. Relieving tension from my feet.

"Here." Al hands me a glass of champagne. I put my hand up and stop him. Champagne has lost its touch without him.

"No thanks. Give it to Lynn, I'm sure she could use a drink."

"Darn right I could use that." Lynn grabs the glass and drinks it all. She then drinks all of Al's and gives him the glasses.

"How can you deal with most of these snooty bitches? I can barely deal with this one." She points to Al. He covers his mouth in a gasp.

"Not sure. Just help me up I see Four coming this way." I raise both of my hands in the air and receive a pulling. By the time I am on my feet Four is very close. I turn around quickly and try to escape his sight.

When I make it to the opposite side of the room I turn to see Four talking.

"Six!" I turn around to see Tori.

"So glad I caught you! Your up; go sing girl!" Tori shoves me towards the stage. She flaps her hand motioning for me to go. I smirk at her response and make my way to stage.

Ever since I danced with Four I have been flowing with lyrics. What happened that night has never happened before. Since it won't again, I turned it into music to remember.

The orchestrated beginning starts, and I search the crowd. I don't see Four in the front crowd. He must be on the other room. Good. He won't see me then.

We're a thousand miles from comfort,

We have traveled land and sea

But as long as you are with me,

There's no place I rather be

I would wait forever,

Exulted in the scene

As long as I am with you,

My heart continues to beat

With every step we take,

Kyoto to The Bay

Strolling so casually

We're different and the same,

Gave you another name

Switch up the batteries

If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me

When I am with you, there's no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be, oh oh

We staked out on a mission

To find our inner peace

Make it everlasting

So nothing's incomplete

It's easy being with you,

Sacred simplicity

As long as we're together,

There's no place I'd rather be

With every step we take,

Kyoto to The Bay

Strolling so casually

We're different and the same,

Gave you another name

Switch up the batteries

If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me

When I am with you, there's no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be

When I am with you, there's no place I rather be

Be, oh

Be, be, be, be, be, be, be, be, be

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

If you gave me a chance I would take it

It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it

Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me

When I am with you, there's no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be

No, no, no, no place I rather be

When I am with you, there's no place I rather be

The whole song I sing to Four. Even if he doesn't know about me. Or if he can't see me. The whole song is about him.

Because if I could go back to that night, I would. Not to change anything, but to relive it. With him I there is no place I would rather be. He just makes my heart leap and fly with joy.

I miss that feeling, and my heart just can't fill that space.

An applause awaits me and I bow.

Then exiting stage I stumble into someone.

***Oooooo! Who did they run into? Each other? I don't know? :)**

**I have school! Ughhhhhhhggghhhhhhhh! So my time has been taken due to all my hard classes are this semester! So if I don't post it's because I have homework and all my extra activities.**

**I am also taken back by your guys reaction! I'm so glad you love this! The reviews are what made me post this! Otherwise you would have waited a week at most. You speak such kind words it make me overjoyed! I mean I have over 60 followers! More favorites then reviews! It's FABULOUS! **

**I love to hear from my viewers! So please PM with me!**

**Sorry if this is a sloppy chapter. I just felt so bad for not posting earlier.**

**Thank you so much for reading! I love you all! Review if you want more!**

**Love all of you! Bye Darlings! *MT**


	4. Nightmares and Heartfelt

***I do not own Divergent or any of its Characters. Or any of the songs displayed here.**

**Four Eaton November 8th **

I look down at the body I ran into. I see the familiar blonde short hair. Stern look and punk attitude. Lynn.

"Hey...how are you here?" She looks me in the eye and rolls her own. I guess I came off as a dick.

"I took pictures for Six. I was one of the photographers who helped at her photo shoot. Not that you care." She seems mad.

"Shauna told me you were good, but I don't realize how good."

"Thanks." She mumbles. I see her eyeing the party and looking for someone. I wonder who?

"Did Shauna tell you about the party Saturday?"

"Nada." Her gaze still is on crowds of people. Looking for someone, but who?

"Yeah we are planning on having a party." I feel a hand clasp on my shoulder.

"Change of plans. Greetings Lynn."

"What Ezekiel?" I feel him shudder at his name.

"The Pit won't be open for a party. The girls called me to tell me they planned a ski trip instead." Skiing? When will I ever get to meet this girl!?

"Wipe that frown off your face Four. We will get your girl. You might just have to wait a little longer."

"Who?" Lynn seems interested.

"Beauty of Dauntless." Zeke states like its obvious. Her eyes go a bit wide.

"Interesting." The ends of her mouth tugs but she discreetly hides it.

"You can come skiing with us too. Oh why don't you bring one of your friends too."

"Oh that's sounds perfect. I know just the friend to bring." This time she dosent hide her grin.

"See ya both." Lynn then walks off hastily.

What's up with her?

**Beatrice Prior**

My head looks up to see who I bumped into. I look up expecting the worse. Seeing blue eyes and dark hair, but I don't.

I just see a pissed artist. His short bleached hair flips as he scoffs. I try to mumble an apology.

My heels drag as I gimp away.

I don't know why some part of me hoped it was Four. I knew I would have hated the fact of dealing with 'it'. While a small part of me wanted desperately to see him. His shadow like hair and gleaming blue eyes. The deep blue that transfers me to another universe. Twirling me in his soft, strong arms. The brush of his fingers on my cheek, tingling at the touch. His broad, muscular figure. Full of strength, but hiding his inside. His deep voice and kind gestures. Sweet and Tender words of his filling my ear.

But none of that will happen.

Because how could someone like him like me?

A damaged, afraid of intimacy, scrawny, weak, and short girl.

If he saw me he would realize his mistake. Then just feel stupid for even questioning me. Because he wouldn't want me.

No one will want me.

**Beatrice Prior Monday, November 10th 3:23 AM**

_The Pit is dark and filled full of people. I have found myself trying to avoid Four. _

_But why?_

_If he and I just meet it would be better. Then he can stop looking for me. I can finally see him again. We could dance!_

_I can do it! I can tell Four that I am Dauntless Beauty! I will tell him!_

_Four stands in the other side of the room. His deep laugh fills the air as he talks with Zeke. The other Chasm members join in the laughing. _

_My feet make their way to him. Parting each person and moving towards him. _

_The person I long for. My missing piece._

_My finger lurch out of my pocket and tap his shoulder. He swiftly turns around to face me._

_I feel as if the room is clear that it's just us. Are we alone?_

_"Four it's me. I'm Dauntless Beauty." He stares at me for a moment and laughs. His voice seems more maleficent then ever._

_"You? Your not the Dauntless Beauty." His voice and laugh roars in the Pit. My body just shrinks a thousand times smaller._

_"I mean look at you? Your scrawny and apparently dumb to think I would believe you." I just deflate like a balloon._

_"Seriously who would believe that you were the Dauntless Beauty?" I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. He finds my lack of speech amusing. I finally stammer out words._

_"Bbbuut I aaam her." He eyes look straight at me with full disgust. _

_"Please your just a Slut! Hear that? Your a Slut!" My body crumples to the floor. Embedding my head into my knees. Arms locked around top._

_"No one will ever want you! Your just a SLUT!" He voice roars and I feel my arms being cut. Nothing is touching me while my scar opens. Blood floods out from the deep engraving on my arm. While my eyes are Niagara Falls._

_"SLUT!" No!_

_"Your just a SLUT!" No I'm not. Please stop._

_"Who would want you SLUT!?" I feel the wet liquid of him spitting on me._

_"SLUUUUUUUUUUT!"_

My head jerks up from the bed. I shake and rock on the mattress tears spilling out and breathing heavily.

My sweat filled body clams to the sheets.

As my heart jumps in and out of my chest.

I continue to tremble as I whisper to myself.

"It was only a dream. It was only a dream. It was a dream. It was only a dream."

"Yeah, listen up

Hey, hey, never look back,

Dumb struck boy, ego intact

Look boy, why you so mad

Second guessin', but should've hit that

Hey Demi, you picked the wrong lover

Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other

I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster

Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Even if the stars and moon collide

I never want you back into my life

You can take your words and all your lies

Oh oh oh I really don't care

Oh oh oh I really don't care" I sing to my iTunes. Demi's new song is really good.

Sweat drops from my forehead as I turn my iPod off. Water drips down my neck as I drink from the bottle. Chilling as it travels down, but then meets my sticky sweat.

Swinging my bag over my shoulders I walk out to the pool.

My eyes still sag and droop from the night. Bags underneath that could fit China inside.

The door creaks open as I slip into the changing room. Sliding on a one piece my clothes drop to the floor. My greasy hair is pulled into a bun as I walk to the diving board.

Pressing my feet on the board I leap into the water. Diving straight down, and swimming towards the lap area.

My hands gentle move back and forth as I swim a couple laps. Cooling off and refreshing me.

The clear water waves every time a I push. Gliding from edge to edge perfectly.

Each stroke soothing my pain. Relieving stress and anxiety by flowing from one end to another.

My eyes closed and relaxing from no sleep. My mind drifting of into an abyss.

That's when my ears pick up laughter.

Some lower and higher voices. I better get going.

I get to the edge and pull myself out. My arms grazes the concert on accident. I hitch my breath and mutter a profanity. Still I get up and pull a towel over. My bag swings over my shoulder as I slip on sandals.

By now the laughter has grown and turned into talking.

I get toward the door and I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey! Wait! I have a question for you!" Footsteps grow behind me and I move quickly. The patter of feet echoes in the hallway. I turn and slide by the vending machine. Just behind so I can see anyone. But they can't see me.

A figure brushes past and then stops ahead. He turns around and walks by me. Not seeing me I notice who it is.

Uriah.

From The Chasm.

"Whoever you are, Dauntless Beauty, please stop hiding. He's trying to find you." His voice is milled with concern and disappointment.

He knew it was me, but he thought he could find me.

"So how were your classes?"

"Terrible. One of teacher never shut up about her cats and we have finals!" Al throws his hands up in the air.

"It couldn't of been that bad."

"You don't know missy! You are so smart you already finished most of your classes." I shrug.

"I did most last year and in high school."

"Yeah well some of us aren't that smart. Sorry Erudite."

"Oh stop bothering her you drag queen." Lynn walks in from the hallway. In her hands is my mail.

"Then just get the mail don't read it. Gosh Assface much?" He swipes my mail from her and hands it to me.

"It's LadyAssface you Dipshit!" Lynn pokes his chest. They both recumbently lay on my couch. While I sit at the piano swiping through my mail.

My finger brush against the last envelope. I pull it out and slice the top open.

The return address is blank and the top was written sloppy. Inside is a neatly folder paper.

Brushing the creases out I unfold the paper to reveal one sentence.

**_Think you could leave, slut?_**

I quickly pull the letter into my pocket and avoid looking at my friends.

"Are you okay Tris?"

"Yeah Al I just got a bill to pay. Ya know they aren't always fun to see at first." I try to hide my discomfort and it seems to work. Both of them seem to buy my excuse and don't talk further about it.

"Before the room become anymore silent, Tris. Do you have any new songs?"

"I'm glad you asked I want your opinion on a new one."

"Yay yay!" Lynn bounces and says sarcastically.

"And you call me gay." Al mumbles receiving a Lynn death glare.

I don't listen to them I just start on the piano.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_But not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

I wrote this song thinking about Four. Part of me knows this will never come true, but a I can only hope. Hope that we could go to another universe where he and I could stay.

Where nothing matters and it's only us. A world where he sees me as Dauntless Beauty and I just get to see him. Leaving everything behind and forgetting the past.

Only if we could live in a moment. I would live in the moment we were dancing, not when we kissed. Just when we danced, because that's when I realized he was the part I was missing.

But that can't happen and it won't.

My thought is disturbed by clapping and crying. I turn to see both of them crying and clapping.

"It's Beautiful." Al chokes during sobs. Lynn tries to hide her tears but fail and just covers them with a pillow.

"Are you sure? Both of you are crying?"

"We are crying because it's so beautiful! And romantic!" They both yell at me. Then stare at each other realizing they said it at the same time.

"Bleeeecch!" They both squeal and gag. I just find myself laughing at their childishness.

Then a knock on my door echoes. I walk over to the door and open to find a tall, large package. Al and Lynn have wiped their tears away amid now peer over my shoulder.

"Good your mother sent your gear in time." Lynn says while Al carries the box inside.

"What? Gear? My mom? How? What?" I am underly confused.

"Don't be too worried. This weekend we are joking on a ski trip. So I called your mother and told her. Then she said she would ship your gear."

"That makes much more sense. So my mom must have told you I skied with her when I was little?"

"Yep she told us your okay on skis." Lynn grabs scissors and slices the tape open. Open the box small packing peanuts fly out. Inside I see my black skis and poles. With my red snow pants and black Northface jacket. As I pull out my items peanuts flutter towards the ground. Painting the floor with foam. Underneath those I see my black boots and ski boots. With a red colored hat and my sunglases.

"Damn! You gonna look hot! He will be drooling."

"Who is this he Al?"

"Four of course." He now is holding my jacket up examining it.

"I haven't told her who we are going with yet! You dipshit!" Lynn smacks the back side of his head. He winces in pain.

"I'm not going anymore."

"No! Tris she already told them she was brining you. Her friend Tris!"

"I guess you will have to tell them I'm sick."

"No! Your coming and that's that! He won't even be around you much. You have a hat and glasses. Your safe." I think about it for a moment.

He wouldn't have to know its me. I could still be around him to see him. It would be like my song. Being together and forgetting about everything else. He wouldn't know it's me so everything would be gone. No problems or issues. Just a fresh start.

"I will go." Both of them cheer and fist pump.

"Under my conditions. My name is Tris and I have to agree before you do anything that involves me."

"Fine but I get to decide what you wear!" Al is doing a winning dance. He prances in in a circle and Lynn leans in to me.

"He's a shit ton of crazy, and when you think you get to the bottom.

You don't because their is an underground garage of crazy." She whispers in my ear. Causing us to chuckle at him.

"Time to pack with the Drag Queen!"

**Four Eaton Monday, November 10th. 3:35 PM**

"I don't know where she went seriously man!"

"Well you keep screwing things up brother. Get it together!" Zeke yells.

"I will. I'm sorry I didn't catch her Four." Uriah is looking at me pleading for an okay.

All I can think out is her. Why she has run away of left. Before I thought she never heard me or knew that I was looking for her. But today I knew she heard Uriah.

Today she ran from us, she ran from me.

What did I do? Am I a bad person? Am I that mean that she doesn't like me? Did she loose interest after hearing it was me, Four?

What if she doesn't love me?

"Four snap out of it!" Zeke smacks my head.

"You looked like a kicked puppy! We will find her! In the mean time we are going to have some fun this weekend."

**Beatrice Prior Tuesday, November 11th. 7:23 PM**

I walk out in black skinny jeans and a gray long sleeve turtleneck. Al sits on the couch and has me twirl for him.

Al walks over to me and tap his chin.

"Needs so something? Hmmm... I have got it!" He rushes to the closet and hands me a loose sweater jacket/shall. The sweater is warm and it drapes down on me. The sweater is white with black and grey designs. The typical winter sweater print.

"Perfect next outfit!"

He scurries me back into my room. Then tosses me the next outfit.

I slip on the light blue long sleeve shirt. The warm knit of it warms my shoulders. Then I pull up the dark wash jeans and the tan flats.

Even if Al didn't give me a scarf I still pull on a tan scarf. Then walk out and twirl for him.

He claps madly and jumps up and down.

"Perfect! Now you get to decide between all the different outfits which you want to bring."

"Fine Al but now I need o change for Tori and I to record."

"Then go girlie! Go change girlie!

I wave Al off and change to red skinny jeans and a black sweater. Slipping on black boots I grab my car keys.

"You coming Lord Dipshit?"

"Of course My Lady!" He runs up to me and we walk out the door. I lock the door behind me and make my way to the car.

Once I open the door to the outside a cold breeze hits me. For November the temperature has been quite cold. I'm surprised it hasn't snowed.

"We should have gotten jackets. It feels like December."

"We won't be out too long, just to car and studio."

_I don't know, it's just something about ya_

_Got me feeling like I can't be without ya_

_Anytime someone mention your name_

_I be feeling as if I'm around ya_

_Ain't no words to describe you baby_

_All I know is that you take me high_

_Can you tell that you drive me crazy?_

_Cause I can't get you out my mind_

_Thinkin of ya when I'm goin to bed_

_When I wake up think of ya again_

_You are my homie, lover and friend_

_Exactly why_

_You light me up inside_

_Like the 4th of July_

_Whenever your around_

_I always seem to smile_

_And people ask me how_

_Well your the reason why_

_I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

_Singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

_Singing in the shower_

_All I want, all I need is your lovin_

_Baby you make me hot like an oven_

_Since you came you know what I've discovered_

_Baby I don't need me another_

_No, no all I know (know)_

_Only you got me feelin so (so)_

_And you know that I have to have ya_

_And I don't plan to let you go_

_Thinkin of ya when I'm goin to bed_

_When I wake up think of ya again_

_You are my homie, lover and friend_

_Exactly why_

_You light me up inside_

_Like the 4th of July_

_Whenever your around_

_I always seem to smile_

_And people ask me how_

_Well your the reason why_

_I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

_Singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

_Singing in the shower_

_(Water)_

_They ain't no guarantee_

_But I'll take a chance on we_

_Baby let's take our time_

_(Singing in the shower)_

_And when the times get rough_

_There ain't no given up_

_Cause it just feels so right_

_(Singing in the shower)_

_Don't care what others say_

_If I got you I'm stray_

_You bring my heart to life yeah_

_You light me up inside_

_Like the 4th of July_

_Whenever your around_

_I always seem to smile_

_And people ask me how_

_Well your the reason why_

_I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada (hey)_

_Singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

_You got me singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

_Singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

You know who this is about and I won't have to explain because you get it. You know I have fallen for something I can't have.

"That was wonderful Tris! Can I ask do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uh, no I don't Tori. Why?" I scratch the back of my head and look down.

"Oh it's just if you did we would have to put him under press watch. But then who is this about?" I answer before Al has a chance to.

"It's about this guy I met at a dance. I haven't seen him since and I had an amazing night with him."

"Sounds like Cinderella to me."

"You wouldn't believe how much it is." I mumble but Tori catches part of it.

"What's that Tris?"

"Oh! I just wanted to know if you wanted to hear another song. Bud and I made the most of it we just are ready for you to hear it."

"Definitely what's this one?" She starts writing on her notepad.

"It's called Evacuate The Dancefloor. Except I wrote a male part, so could you find someone to sing that for me?"

"Sing it for me then I will decide." She is now recording with her phone or something like that.

Then Bud presses one of the buttons and my track starts.

_Oh, turn up the music, let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it, come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical, out of control, ah, ah, ah,_

_There's people watching me, ah, I never miss a beat_

_Steal the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground_

_Oh, my body's aching, system overload, overload_

_Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode_

_Watch me, I'm intoxicated, take in the show, ah_

_It's got me hypnotized, ah, everybody step aside_

_Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground_

_Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate, push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate, you don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track?_

_They got everybody in the club going mad_

_So everybody in the back_

_Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang_

_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_

_Let me see you wreck that thang_

_Now drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo_

_Everybody in the club_

_(Evacuate the dance floor)_

_Everybody in the club_

_(I'm infected by the sound)_

_Everybody in the club_

_(Stop, this beat is killing me)_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground_

This song was inspired by me dancing. When I dance no one can stop me. I just get in a flow. It only ends when I want it to.

When I dance it feels like music speaks to me. Flowing right to my soul and bringing peace. Even when I am at my worst. Music fixes me.

"Hell yeah I will sing with her! Six your song is amazing!" I hear a male voice coming from the phone. Now I realize Tori had it on speaker phone. She was showing an artist the song and she wanted them to sing the part.

"Alright Zeke we will have you come down to the recording studio sometime. Then both of you record." Zeke from the Chasm. I feel a little dizzy.

"See ya soon Six! Bye Tori!" The phone call is ended and I just stand in shock.

"Tris breath you look like a ghost." Al say between page flips. He's currently reading the newest Vogue.

I take in a deep breath and move on to singing.

I just keep on singing.

**Four Eaton Wednesday, November 12th. **

Tomorrow we leave for our ski trip. All of us finished finals today and have the next two weeks off.

Zeke and I are finishing packing for the trip. Zeke is still booming about his song with Six.

"Dude it was a great song. She can really sing!" I now am packing all my sweaters in the bag. Colorado is cold right now and they already have a lot of snow.

"So your rapping for her?"

"Yeah I record today with her. Right after we record our songs."

"Have you met her?"

"No, but Tori says she's awesome." I zip up my bag and set it off my bed.

"You ready for this weekend?" I plop on his bed as he throws in pants.

"Yeah I am looking foreword to the hot tub too!" I raise my eyebrows at him.

"You mean you want to see Shauna in a bikini?"

"I thought that was implied with the hot tub?" He shrugs.

"So who's all going anyway?" I fold his shirts since he won't.

"You, me, Will, Uriah, Christina, Marlene, Shauna, uhhh Al, Lynn, oh and Lynn's friend. Her name is Tris." Tris. Why does that sound familiar?

"Have you met this Tris?"

"Nope." He says popping the p.

"Zeke she could be a total bitch or worse hitting on me the whole time." He shrugs.

"Lynn says she's really cool. Also wouldn't you know if she's a bitch? You did see her butt." Oh that's why the name is familiar. She's our neighbor.

"Oh her."

"Why do you say it like that." I comb my fingers through my hair.

"Ya see I kind of pissed her off." He stops packing and glares at me.

"What did you do? Please tell me you didn't make a remark."

"I told her she had nothing to be embarrassed about her butt." I try to smile innocently but Zeke doesn't take it.

"I hope she forgets that. Or leaves it behind her, because I don't need cocky Four and a pissed girl." He closes his bag and zips it shut.

"Ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_

_I'll be the bright, and black, that's making you run._

_And I feel alright, and we'll feel alright,_

_'Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out._

_I'll be doin' this, if you ever doubt,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I'll be your ghost, your game, your stadium._

_I'll be your fifty thousand clapping like one_

_And I feel alright, and I feel alright,_

_'Cause I worked it out, yeah I worked it out._

_I'll be doin' this, if you ever doubt,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I got my mind made up and I can't let go._

_I'm killing every second 'til it sees my soul._

_I'll be running, I'll be running,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_There's a maniac out in front of me._

_Got an angel on my shoulder, and Mephistopheles._

_My momma raised me good, momma raised me right._

_Momma said "do what you want, say prayers at night",_

_And I'm saying them, cause I'm so devout._

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out, yeah._

_I got my mind made up and I can't let go._

_I'm killing every second 'til it sees my soul._

_I'll be running, I'll be running,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_Ooh, we all want the same thing._

_Ooh, we all run for something._

_Oh for God, for fate,_

_For love, for hate,_

_For gold, and rust,_

_For diamonds, and dust._

_I'll be our light, your match, your burning sun,_

_I'll be the bright and black that's making you run._

_I got my mind made up and I can't let go._

_I'm killing every second 'til it sees my soul._

_I'll be running, I'll be running,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_I'll be your light, your match, your burning sun,_

_I'll be the bright and black that's making you run._

_And I feel alright, and we'll feel alright,_

_'Cause we'll work it out, yeah we'll work it out._

_And we'll start a fire, and we'll shut it down,_

_'Til the love runs out, 'til the love runs out._

_'Til the love runs out._

Another song written about her. Why can't a I stop thinking about her, one reason: she made me feel not broken.

As I child Marcus, my "father", abused me. He abused me because he found out that I was not his child.

My mom left me at a young age and he grew suspicious. Later he found that she left to be with another man. That's when he knew the other man was my father. From then on Marcus would beat me. As he called it "For your own good."

That's why I chose the name Four. Because those four words taunt my life.

I look up from the mic and see a person sitting with Tori. All four of us open the door and sit down by Tori. I get a better look of the person sitting with her now.

The girl has her hair pulled in a black beanie. I can't see what color her hair is then. She is wearing sunglasses too so her eyes are blocked. Otherwise she is wearing a pink loose sweater and black jeans. Her necklace has a six on it too. She keeps hiding her face.

She's Six.

"Guys I would like you to meet Six. Six this is Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Four." She extends her hand and shakes each of ours.

When her hand touches mine I feel this course of electricity. It electrify a my whole body, and leave when I let go.

I am in shock by what I just felt.

Why did I feel that?

"It's an honor to sing for you Six." Zeke tells her. She just just smiles at him.

"Alright let's go record!" Zeke shouts and they both walk into the recording room.

She sits down on a stool farthest from Zeke. Then faces the wall and adjusts her mic. Bud presses the music to start and he starts working. As she sets her glasses down.

_Oh, turn up the music, let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it, come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical, out of control, ah, ah, ah,_

_There's people watching me, ah, I never miss a beat_

_Steal the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

Zeke's mouth has dropped by now. He thought most of this was auto tuned. While she is impeccable live. I only heard her sing at the faction off, but never like this.

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground_

_Oh, my body's aching, system overload, overload_

_Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode_

_Watch me, I'm intoxicated, take in the show, ah_

_It's got me hypnotized, ah, everybody step aside_

_Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground_

_Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate, push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate, you don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track?_

_They got everybody in the club going mad_

_So everybody in the back_

_Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang_

_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_

_Let me see you wreck that thang_

_Now drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo_

She sways to her music and holds the ear muffs to one ear.

_Everybody in the club_

_(Evacuate the dance floor)_

_Everybody in the club_

_(I'm infected by the sound)_

_Everybody in the club_

_(Stop, this beat is killing me)_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground_

I start clapping with Will and Uriah. Then Six puts on her sunglasses and turns towards Bud. While Zeke opens the door and walks out to us.

"Tori you said she was amazing! Amazing doesn't even begin to describe her."

"I'm glad you liked that. Her part is done and I'm glad to say yours is too. Thank you for actually rehearsing."

"Well since we are leaving for vacation I kind of had to."

"Were are you guys going? You never told me." I see Six walk out of the studio and go next to Bud. She pulls up a head phone to her ear and smiles at Bud.

Where have I seen that smile?

"Come over here Tori. Tris and I have a surprise for you." Tori gives Bud a questioning look and makes her way over to him. She pulls the head phone up to her ears and smiles. Her grin is a mile wide. Then she smacks Six on the shoulder.

"Why didn't I hear about this?" She exclaims. Six just shrugs and Tori waves us over.

She hands me the head phone and I hear her singing.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_But not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

It's beautiful. The song speaks a message. I can tell it's written about someone, someone she loves. Part of me cringes at the thought of that, but I don't know why.

Uriah steals the headphone from me and listens.

"Colorado." I say answering Tori form earlier.

"Colorado. Six has a concert next week in Colorado." Immediately Six looks up from where she was and stares at Tori.

"I knew I forgot to tell you something." Tori mumbles. Then tries to grin innocently at Six.

With her glasses on I can barely tell but I notice she's pissed. So the grin doesn't help.

Six instead of blowing up walks out into the hallway.

I open the door and see her pacing in deep thought. I can't tell what is She sees me looking and stops.

Quickly she turns around and walks right past me into the room. Tori looks at her puzzled and doesn't understand.

Six sits down and grabs a paper and pen. She starts writing down and then shows Tori the paper. I get a glance of it.

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

"I thought you were going to flip on me! Instead you start writing another song! Is she great or what?"

"I agree with Tori, Six you are extraordinary." Will tells her. Six blushes at his comment.

Their is something about her. A pang of jealousy hits me when I think of her with someone and she is familiar. I can't put my finger on it but I know her.

"We would love to stay but we have a flight tomorrow." Will wisely says. I am getting tired.

"Bye Tori and Bud, bye Six." They all wave at us when we walk out.

When I open the doors to outside the deep cold air hits me. I shiver inside of my jacket.

"She must not want anyone to know her identity. She kept hiding her face."

"I know. She faced opposite of me when she took her sunglasses off. It's like she was hiding." Zeke replies to Wills comment.

I try to open the door to our Mustang. The door is locked.

"Who forgot the keys?"

"You did Four! Your driving!" Uriah yells at me. I look back to him shivering.

Running back inside I grab the keys from the recording room. After I snatch the keys I hear footsteps in the hallway. Hurrying to the car I stop dead in my tracks.

In the parking lot I see it.

Or should I say her.

She is wearing a large red coat that covers most of her, except her hair. The long blonde locks fall down her back. Shaping her petite figure and highlighting her.

I gape at my sight and rush towards her. She has already gotten into to car and turned it on.

My footsteps quicken and I hope she turns towards me. So I can get a glance at her face. So I can at least know what she looks like fully. I may not be happy without not meeting her again, but seeing her face may make it bearable.

By the time I make it near her she has pulled away.

All I see is her red Volkswagen Beatle drive off.

**Beatrice Prior Thursday, November 13th. 9:45**

_I have an issue_

_**What's the issue? We are on our way to the airport. Lord Dipshit had trouble choosing his shirt.**_

_I may have lost my voice._

_**WHAT!**_

_I think it was nerves and sometimes singing without water_

_**Tris you better get well soon**_

_I know I know_

_**We are here! Where are you?**_

_By the Gate._

_**Coming.**_

I pull up my peach Northface hoodie and slip on sunglasses. I decide peach Uggs and leggings too. Comfortable clothes for the place ride. Waiting for them I plug my ear buds in and listen to some music. I find it hard not to sing along.

The airport seems to be busy; as it always is. Men on business trips, mothers carrying their children, students visiting home, and family's on vacation. Each body floods in and finds it way out. While I sit here watching them endlessly.

I see a child drop it's toy and I almost call out to the mother. Till a woman snatches it up and hands the boy his toy. His face lights up and the mothers sighs in relief. I feel a gleam of happiness for the woman's kindness onwards the little stranger.

Then I feel pressure on my shoulder. I turn to see Al resting his head on my shoulder.

I turn around and hug him tightly. He repeats the action and in addition steal one of my ear buds. We stand their together listening to We are Young.

Lynn comes up to me and gives me puzzling look.

"Prove it."

"Prove what? What does she have to prove?" Behind her Uriah asks. By him is the girls from the Faction off and the rest of The Chasm.

"Tris said she lost her voice. And I want her to prove it." Even if she can't see my glare I still have one. I lean in towards her ear and speak.

"I lost my voice." My voice comes out quiet, raspy, airy, and terrible. It cracked every second.

"I BELIEVE YOU! Just don't do that again you sound like your from a horror movie." Uriah and Zeke laugh while I punch her shoulder.

"I believe she was trying to tell you shut up." Al my new interpreter tells her. I nod in agreement.

"So your Tris?" A blonde girl that looks similar to Lynn asks. She must be Shauna Lynn's sister. I nod at her question.

"I thought you weren't real! I figured we would show up and you would be imaginary! Lynn having friends, never expected it!" Uriah exclaims. I start to silently laugh now. Al just stands next to me supporting me and laughing too.

Lynn's face has now gotten full of anger and bright red. She has started to stomp away.

I pause from laughter and point towards Lynn. Al gets my gesture and yells to her.

"Cccccc. Tris calling Lady Assface. I repeat calling Lady Assface, over. Cccc." Al holds his hand to his mouth. As if he had a walkie-talkie.

Lynn stops and starts laugh with us. She walks back and rests on me. By now I have tears coming out of my eyes.

"I feel like we are missing something here. Who's Lady Assface?" Zeke asks, while the others stand their confused.

One for us acting like this and two for not understanding why it's so funny.

"Meet you royal highness Mil Lady Assface." Al gestures at Lynn as she bows.

"Also before you question us later. Meet Lord Dipshit." Al bows too.

"Then what's Tris?" Shit! I can feel the grins on my friends faces.

"I completely and utterly hate you Lord Dipshit. Except I believe we must work together to come up with a name for Tris here." Four I really like you, but your comment could have been spared.

"Since she is speechless I dub this the perfect timing." I groan in anger. Then take my earbud back and lift my carryon. I walk toward the nearby cart with four bags on it. I toss the carryon on top and start pushing.

"Oh My God! I tried bring more then two but they wouldn't let me! You must love clothing and so do I!" I recognize the squeal from Christina. The girl I met at the Masquerade.

"Sorry Christina shes not like that. It's mostly ski gear." Lynn was partially right. It's gear, Six clothes, and all the shit Al made me pack.

I continue to push the cart and I find it hard too. I may have muscle but not this much.

"Let me help you." The deep voice surprises me. Then his hands on the cart makes my breath hitch. Four pushes the cart as if it nothing and I am speechless. Pun not intended.

"Time to deal with baggage check. So far we haven't been stopped but that will end here." Zeke states. I guess their fans are every ware.

Four continues to move my cart to the normal are but I stop I push it over the special flyers line. Which is empty at the current moment.

"Whoa Tris what are you doing?" Uriah asks.

I pull out a lanyard and flash it to him. The lanyard means that I have higher access to things. It states that I am in first class and also I have requirements.

The officer stationed at the booth helps me lift my luggage. They fit in the machine and come out clean. He then gives the luggage to another man who takes it for me. I pull off all my metal items and shoes and give them to the officer. Then I take out a piece of paper telling him that the machine will go off when I walk through.

When Eric engraved the word into my shoulder he broke the blade. The tip of it still sits inside of my arm now. The doctor didn't remove it because it's In between two two vital blood vessels. By removing it then one vessel would get cut. Meaning I would bleed to death in seconds.

So like usual I beep when I pass through the machines. My friends look at me concerned looks. Neither of them even know about my scar or Eric for that matter.

The officer waves his wand over me. I'm clean beside my shoulder and he asks me to prove the papers. I slide my shoulder down and he sees the carving.

His face is full of pity towards me and I brush it off. Then he let's me out and I sit down waiting for the others.

I plug in my earbuds and listen to music. I listen to The Chasms Best Day. Of My Life.

_I had a dream so big loud. I jumped so high I touched the clouds._

Sitting on the bench I close my eyes. His voice is amazing and I could listen to it every day.

On my shoulder I feel my sweatshirt being moved. Abruptly I jump up and smack the face of whoever touched me.

Uriah stands hand on his cheek from me smacking him.

"Ow! I just wanted to know why you showed your shoulder?" He squeaks at me. While behind him the others laugh at him.

"Tris says leave it alone. She will tells us when she can talk." Thank you Al for being my interpreter.

Taking out my earbuds I stuff them in my pocket. Then walk towards our plane check in.

"So what seats do we all have?" A girl named Marlene asks. I poke ALS shoulder and he looks at me. I try to tell him that I exchanged their tickets and bought us all first class.

So I point to me.

"Guys it's trying to communicate. Um I?" I nod and rub my thumb and two fingers together. Meaning money or bought.

"I money?" I shake my head.

"I love charades! Is it I bought?" I nod at Zeke. Then point to each person.

"You bought each of us something?" I nod and make a one with my fingers. Then I stretch my arms out like a plane.

"You bought us first class tickets!?" Christina squeals and I nod. Then her arms wrap around me.

I can't breath!

"Christina stop it your scaring her!" Lynn yells at her and she let's go. Then I take in a deep breath and sigh.

Then pull the tickets out of my pocket and each of them one.

"This is very nice of you Tris. You didn't have too, I'm sure they costed a lot." Shauna tells me and I wave it off.

"She says 'don't worry about it. It's the least I can do for inviting me.'" Al says it in a girly voice. The other laugh at his joke while Lynn whispers in my ear.

"His Drag Queen is showing." I nod at her and Al apparently heard that because he clear his throat. In might I add a very manly way.

When we all get on the plane I notice Four stiffen. He movements are direct and precise. Is he afraid of flying? Heights?

I find my seat and I lay down an plug in my earbuds. Airplanes are nothing to me.

From traveling for dance competitions with my mom I got used to them.

Turning to my side I see Four is next to me. The light turns on for seat belts and we both buckle ours.

He looks rigid and stiff. He's afraid of something with flying.

When we are ascending into the air his fists clench. Turning his knuckles white.

I drastically reach out my hand to his. I unfold his fist and slip my hand inside.

Once again fireworks emit and warmth flows through me. His calloused and smooth hand against my palm. I interlace our fingers and stare straight ahead.

I can feel his pulse slow down now and demeanor lessen. Then the light turns off and I let go of our hands.

Unbuckling my seat I see him staring at me. His face reads confusion. In what I did and his feelings.

I look up at Four and mouth one sentence before laying down to sleep.

_**Sometimes all you need is a distraction to be not afraid.**_

_*** As I told some I had a lot of work with school. I had about 7 tests so far and a couple essays. You all are really lucky right now. I posted this instead of reading my book for English. So that's my plan now to read and write an essay over the chapters. Fun, I know! :(**_

_**Otherwise I love the feed back for this story! When I get an email about this I light up so much! It sometimes makes my day!**_

_**So I have found out working on other stories of mine gets me out of writers block. So I have been rotating between these two stories and a new one I have been working on.**_

**_Tell me if you like it! Preview:_**

**_The Bucket List_**

_Month. At most is 31 days, 744 hours, 44,640 minutes, and 2,678,400 seconds._

_That's all I have before my life ends. _

_Astrocytoma. One word, five syllables, eleven letters, and a life time of pain._

_Ever since I was ten years old it decided where I would be, what I wanted to do, and how I felt. _

_That's what cancer does it takes over._

_All I have now is a month to complete The Bucket List._

_**So what did you think? It's been in my head since I started FFS I just finally thought I should start it.**_

_**Please give me feed back my Darlings! Love all of you! *MT**_


	5. Singing with a Spoon

***I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. I do not own the songs being displayed in the writings either.**

*Also I recommend during the singing in the kitchen you should listen to the songs as they play. Or hear a segment before. I listened to all of theses while writing it. It helped to get the beat an idea.

My parents like oldies and hate modern so I am used to it this music. But if you can't tell I still do love modern.

**::IN MY PROFILE I HAVE A LINK FOR ALL THE PICTURES AND NEW ONES!:::**

**Four Eaton November 13th 3:32 PM**

_Sometimes all you need is a distraction to not be afraid_.

The words have replayed in my head over and over. I can't get it out.

All she did was grab my hand and a sudden warmth coursed threw my body. Heating every inch of me. Then the warmth left when she let go.

I must be crazy or my hand was just really cold! That's got to be it, right?

Next to me Tris is sleeping facing the window on her side. She looks relaxed and not as stiff when she's sleeping. Before part of her seemed rigid and worried.

Was it because of me? I don't think so because she seemed to act like the comment was never said. Why is she so worried?

My thoughts are disturbed by Tris rustling in her sleep. She seems to shake and roll her head. Her breathing paces up and becomes more apparent.

She's having a nightmare I can tell.

Reaching my hand over I gently rub her shoulder and wake her up. My fingers tingle at the touch of her. They must be asleep.

Tris shoots up from her seat and turns toward me. Still wearing the sunglases she stares at me. Then shakes her head.

"You were having a nightmare?" I state and question. She nods and then lays back down. Looking out the window into the clouds and mountains.

Turning myself over I see a grinning Zeke in another row. He is smiling real big because Shauna has fallen asleep on his shoulder. With his arm wrapped around her. She, unlike him, is still curled up and sleeping.

Just now the seat belt light flashes on. We must be in Aspen.

**Beatrice Prior 1:32 PM (Aspen Time)**

My nightmare was of the night Eric saw Peter touching me.

Everything was replaying in my head of that night. From Peter friends me menacing laughs to the cold glade in my shoulder.

During the dream I could feel my arm being cut into by Eric. I could feel him spelling the word I dread most. Pouring blood on the floor as the words engrave my arm.

SLUT.

Then the tip of the knife breaking in my arm on the T. Eric cursing at me for breaking his favorite knife. Yelling at me then raising his hand.

I cower in fear of the blow, but it never comes.

Instead I was awaken by Four.

I reach up on my tip toes to pull out my carryon. Then slinging the strap on my shoulder I walk out of the airplane.

From the windows I see the snow covered ground. Grass, streets, and buildings laced in the white powder.

Al strides right behind me as we exit the area. He wraps an arm around my shoulders as we walk. I look up at him and he shrugs.

"What do you have in that thing anyway?"

I look up at him and mouth dance shoes, extra clothes, money, and my laptop.

"Lab top? I haven't seen this laptop!" I shake my head at his silliness and continue to walk forward.

The airport seems less crowded then Ohara. Still people zoom in and out. Some full of life and happy, while others dark. Just floating from destination to destination. No plan on what comes next. A shadow.

Part of me is one of them. I don't know what my future will hold. Will I be a dancer? Will I sing? Will I so any of those?

For the longest time when I have never known a plan. Yes I planned events, camps, and school. After that my life is a blank slate. I never pictured myself out alone and in the world.

For being with Eric for about four years the only future I dreamed of was one were it was mine.

That's the only future I dreamed of. Yes my future may suck and it may be amazing. But the only thing I wanted my future was to be mine. At times not safe but that's what make its great. Not knowing when the next turn of events come up. Waiting for your life to turn upside down. But that what keeps you going.

Even if I'm a shadow like them, at least I come out everyday.

Because a day is a new cycle.

A new start.

A new life.

"Im So Hungry!" Uriah shrieks behind me. To be honest Im hungry too.

"I'm also hungry guys can we stop by that Pretzel Wetzel and get some food? I'm dying here." Zeke whines to us. Most of the others mumble I agree or yeah. They all seem to have jet leg.

"To the Pretzel Shop! Away!" Uriah runs like superman up to the counter and starts to order.

Marlene behind him orders too and then the others add to the bill. Al goes before me and leaves before I can order.

Dipshit. Pure Dipshit!

"What would you like Sweets?" The boy bites his lip and looks me up and down. I flush in embarrassment. I can't even tell this guy I'm not interested.

I hold out five fingers. Showing I would like number five, the cinnamon pretzel.

"You can have that if I can get a side order of you." He smirks at me. Flipping his black greasy hair back. Showing some piercings on his eyebrow.

I can't stand those piercings on men.

Still I shake my head at him answering no.

"Damn playing hard to get are we?" What's even 'to get' about me.

I just hand him my Six credit card. Tori told me to use the credit card for expenses on this trip. She said that the studio likes to thank their artists time by time.

"Oh, I was going to pay. You didn't have to. I actually got this card from my recorder so I could pay things like this." A deep voice says behind me. He got a card from Tori also I guess.

"Sign here. Feel free to add your number too." The boy once again flips his hair. Making grease practically hit my head. Behind me Four grumbles from his comment.

Why would he be upset?

Instead of even thinking I just sign the small screen. Making sure Four doesn't see the Six signature.

I am thankful the cashier ignores to look at the screen. He just taps the accept button and stares at me hungry. While I stand in disgust of the pig he is.

_Tap. Tap. Tap_.

Tapping my foot I wait for the pretzels. When all ten show up I pick up the tray of them. Then find Al and shove the tray to him.

He was suppose to be my translator and right hand man. He failed, so strike one.

"Oh did I not order for you? Sorry sweet cheeks?" Al sheepishly shrugs his shoulder. Then Shauna opens her mouth and the most hilarious thing comes out.

"Are you two dating? I mean you just called her sweet cheeks, your arm is around her, and you are so close!" Just then Lynn starts to choke on her pretzel. She is now coughing up part of her pretzel.

"Oh My God Lynn Your Choking!" Marlene yells as she slaps Lynn's back.

Lynn seems to cough up or swallow the piece of pretzel. Because now she's laughing a little.

"Are you alright Lynn?" Shauna the concerning sister asks.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just him and her! Ha! You think their together! Ha ha! That's funny because he's.." Before she can say Gay I elbow her in the gut. In her midst of laughter she forgot that he doesn't want them to know yet.

"Lynn was saying that Tris and I are really close friends." Al finishes for her. Marlene mutters a sure and we walk out to where the car would be.

"OH MY GOD ITS THE CHASM! CAN I GET YOUR AUTOGRAPH!" A girl squeals next to us. She bounces up and with her orange hair. Or red I can't even tell.

"Shhhh. Only if you stay quiet we are trying not to make a scene. Rather not be swarmed by fans." Zeke whispers.

The red head girl clamps her mouth shut and nods vigorously. She pulls out her phone and all four of them sign the case. Four, ha, I didn't realize that!

She squeals once more and hugs Uriah. He hugs her slightly back and she giggles.

"Thank you! I love all of you! I can't believe I see you in person!" I thought this Christina was bad for squealing once. This chick just brings it to a whole new level.

"We have to go. Thank you for being quiet." Will tells her and then I see a driver with a sign.

_Pedrad_.

Uriah waves at the man and he nods.

"Mr. Pedrad and friends nice to meet you. I am your driver this afternoon. My name is Robert."

Now taking a closer look at the man I notice he's very familiar.

His short strawberry blonde hair, chocolate eyes, and faint freckles. The freckles look like they come from working outside a lot. He's not too tall but taller then me. With a lean built.

He's Robert from my home town. The Robert who lived next door to us. With a sister named Susan Black. She and Caleb had crushes on each other.

But he's here.

He knows my real name.

"Nice to meet you Robert." Uriah shakes his hand and he directs us to the car.

Pilling Into the the limo a hand grabs my arm. I look up to the face.

"Beatrice is that you?" I am in a hoodie and sunglasses how could he tell?

"I think your mistaken Robert. This is my friend Tris." Al tells him. Robert just moves to the front seat saying.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just you look like her."

Once in the limo Robert drives us to the cabin. According to Lynn they got a cabin in a quiet area. The cabin has five bedrooms meaning I will be sharing a room. Either with Lynn or Al because I would like to show my hair and take off these glasses at one point.

No one seems to talk to much in the car. So I plug in my ear buds and listen to recordings of a my songs.

According to Tori I need to listen to them and hum when I have free time. I helps to build confidence on stage. So your song comes naturally and you don't have to worry about it.

So I look out the window and hum along to a couple songs of mine.

Then Lights turns on.

I had a way then losing it all on my own

I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown

And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat

And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine It when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine It when I'm alone

Home

Noises, I play within my head

Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing

And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept

In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

Home

Yeah, hee

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

And so I tell myself that I'll be strong

And dreaming when they're gone

'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home

Calling, calling, calling home

You show the lights that stop me turn to stone

You shine it when I'm alone

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Home, home

Light, lights, lights, lights

Light, lights, lights, lights

Apparently I zoned out of a couple conversations because Al has to shake me to get my attention.

I pull out my ear buds and look towards him.

"Finally! I have been trying to get your attention. But noooo! You just keep humming to your music." I just shrug at him. Then he snatches my iPod and plugs it into the speaker back here. But I change my music to classical when he plays it.

"You listen to classical?" Will asks me. I nod at him.

Uriah moves his hand towards the iPod and I swat it away. No one messes with Tchailkovsky Nutcracker Suite.

"Ow!" He squeaks.

"Don't mess with her and this! I have come in to her room too many times and seen her dancing to it." Lynn tells Uriah. By now I am moving my arms and legs slightly. Going through my dance in my head.

"By the way did you get the tickets for your show?" Lynn asks turning towards me.

"What show?" Christina pipes up.

"Shes dancing in the Nutcracker for Chicago's finest dancers." I shake my head at Al's response.

"She just being too humble for her own good. So just ignore her."

"It's not that hard when she doesn't talk." I knew he wouldn't like me. This just proves my point that I would disappoint him.

"You don't have to be a grump Four. You will get your girl in time. Until then don't lash out on others." Christina snaps at him.

"Girl?" Al the Dumbshit asks.

"The Dauntless Beauty. He can't find her anywhere and he can't get her out of his head." So the feeling is mutual. Because I can't get him out of my head.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation but we are here sir." Thank you Robert!

"Thanks Robert." Uriah says as we exit the limo and grab our luggage. Al ends up carrying most of mine.

Before I leave Robert pulls my hand. He slips a paper inside it.

"Nice name Beatrice. Call me please. I want to know how your doing." He whispers to me. I smile and hug my childhood friend. Then wave goodbye.

Walking up to the door the snow crunches underneath my feet. I look up to a wooden house. The large home is made completely of wood and some stone. Icicles hang from the roof and deck. While snow covers the roof in a white blanket.

Opening the door I see the cabin styled home. Wooden furniture, colored blankets, leather chairs, antler chandelier, cozy couch, and wooden fireplace.

The living room and dinning room is conected. As is the kitchen. Up above on the edges of the walls you see the second floor hallways. Giving the living room, kitchen, and dinning room a large ceiling.

"So we need to figure out sleeping arrangements." Shauna says as I close the door.

"Each room has two beds. So how about guys bunk together?"

"Won't work Zeke. Only if a girl then bunks with a guy."

"Not It!" Christina

"Nope!" Shauna

"Never!"Marlene

"Ha ha! Tris you can't speak so you get to bunk with a guy!" I punch Lynn in the shoulder.

"Since you got forced into that one how about you choose your roommate." Shauna tells me.

Most girls would choose the guy they like but I won't. Why force a relationship? It's better if it just happens. Even if mine will never happen.

So I point at Al and he grins.

"I'm honored Mil Lady." He uses his fake British accent and interlocks our arms. We both rush upstairs to find the best room.

We both split up and take two ends of the hall. The others race behind us trying to get a good room.

The first room is okay but I know their is one with a balcony. I saw it from outside the house.

The second room is better it has a larger bathroom. But still no Balcony!

Then I rush to the last room in the hallway. Bingo!

This room has two king beds instead of queens. It's larger then the others, has a thermostat, and best of all the balcony.

I whistle loudly to Al. He comes running in and drops some of our bags. Then has a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

"Score for Lord Dipshit!" He yells out the door. Then Lynn comes in with followers.

"Not fair! Tris should get a smaller bed! She's the smallest!" Christina whines.

"Tuff luck! I'm not small like Tris either." Al sneers at her. Throwing his suitcase on a bed.

I open a door off to the side and see a large closet.

"You will pay for taking my room!" Christina stomps off.

Al goes downstairs to get the rest of my luggage and I unpack.

I can't believe how much clothes he had me bring!

Folding and hanging them in the closet. I go from one pile to another.

It's like he packed for a month!

I take off my sunglasses off and fall back on my bed.

The comforter is luxurious! This even feels like Egyptian cotton sheets. I take it back I think they are Egyptian cotton. Rolling over I embed my head in the pillow.

I hear the click of the door knob turn and then open.

"Oh sorry I thought this was the room Zeke chose." His deep voice startles me. I look up just as he leaves. Looking at his back I notice a tattoo poking out of his shirt.

He has a tattoe too? I wonder what it is?

I got myself a tattoo this week. I decided I needed something that shows I have changed.

On my right lower back lies a open bird cage. Then flying up towards my left shoulder blade is ravens. This stands for multiple things. The cage represents being open and free. That I am no longer beaten or caged. I can be who I want to be.

The birds symbolize the ones I love. The three I have already left behind and future ones to come. But what matters is where they are flying. The ravens are flying where my heart is. Not in the obvious front where all can see, but in the back.

_Because love is never predictable_.

Walking outside on the balcony I take in a deep breath.

It's beautiful out here. With the crisp cold air and gentle snow. Evergreen trees surrounded in white water droplets. Footprints lacing to our door and the sun shining on the white ground.

"Zeke it's gotten to the point that I am starting to forget things about her. I don't even remember what color her eyes are exactly. Just some kind of blue color." Looking over I see they opened the window a little.

"Are you sure your forgetting her?"

"Yes! I remember in my dreams but otherwise my memory is slowly becoming a blur. But I do remember her voice. That I won't forget."

I walk into the room before hearing anymore. It's rude to eavesdrop.

Even if it is about me.

"I finished unpacking for you." I smile at his nice gesture.

"Thank you." I say. After not talking all day my voice has returned, but it will leave after tonight.

"Did I just hear her speak?" Uriah pops his head through the door and wall.

"Yes you did Uriah."

"She speaks!" Shauna pops up behind him.

"Is it that shocking I can speak?"

"When we haven't heard you talk before, YES!" He yells. Soon all but Zeke and Four are in my room.

After hearing that Four won't recognize my eyes surely I don't have to wear the sunglasses. As long as we keep some distance right now we will be good. I just need to hide my hair and voice from him. Those would be definite give aways.

"I want to hear her speak!" Marlene pleads sitting on my bed.

"Nope I forbid her to speak anymore. If she uses what voice she has now on useless stuff she won't have voice for later." Al tells her. He acts very tough saying this. As if he's a strong leading male. Ha I crack myself up.

"Hmmp that's sad I wanted to hear her too." Christina now sits right next to Marlene.

I leave the party in my room and walk downstairs to the kitchen. I was told food would already be in the cabinets.

Surely enough when I open one I find cereal. So looking around I eventually find a cabinet with coffee and tea. Then I spot a kettle and a cup.

I fill the kettle and set it on stove top. While turning the stove on I hear footsteps coming down the steps.

If we are going to stay here for some time we should have some baked foods. I look for ingredients in the kitchen.

Then out of the corner of my eye I see an iPod Dock. It's inside the wall of the kitchen. So I plug in my IPod and click Classics.

Then I hear Baby Love turn on.

"Oooooh baby love my baby." Christina sings from the breakfast bar. She gets up and grabs a wooden spoon and sings.

"But all you do is treat me bad." Marlene and Shauna are her back ups.

I chuckle and finish getting my ingredients. Flour, pumpkin, sugar, nutmeg, salt, cinnamon, and eggs left.

"Missing ya. Miss kissing ya."

I have all the ingredients for the baked treats. So I grab a bowl and start to mix the eggs and sugar. Then preheat the oven.

"All of whole life through I never loved no one but you."

I find myself humming along as I sift in flour. The girls continue to sing and dance across the hardwood. As I pour the batter into pans then placing them into the oven.

Just as the song September plays the boys come down and join the singing. Uriah steals the spoon from Christina and sings.

"September. Do you remember? As we danced the night away." He sings alone while the rest look to see what I'm all making.

Then Uriah twirls Marlene as he sings. Will is now dancing and twirling with Will. Shauna and Lynn for once are acting like sisters. They are dancing together and laughing.

Then Al sits bobbing his head. If he could he would be dancing, but it's his tough act forbidding him.

I clean out my previous bowl and start to crack some eggs. Throwing the egg shells in garbage I see the spoon has been past to Shauna. As Money, Money, Money plays.

I guess they like my oldies play list.

"I work all night. I work all day. To pay the bills I have to pay."

"Ain't it sad." Marlene and Christina chime in.

Whisking the eggs and sugar into a foam I watch them dance and sing. They slide on their socks back forth. Snapping and coming towards Shauna. Shauna is becoming full diva singing.

"And win a fortune in a game. My life will never be the same."

All three come together dancing in sync as I add Andes mints to the meringue.

"Money, money, money must be funny. Its a rich mans world."

Then the other oven dings telling me it's ready. I plop the meringue on cooking paper on sheets and set it in the oven. Then I turn off the oven. They are suppose to set in that oven for twelve hours.

"OOHhhhhh! Uptown girl! She's been living in an uptown world." Will now has possession of the spoon. He apparently is singing Uptown Girl with Uriah.

Marlene and Shauna point at Christina as they sing. Will is now singing to Christina. It's obvious he likes her and the song proves it. Christina I can tell likes him.

Al sits with Lynn now commenting on both of them.

But where is Zeke and Four?

That's when one of old time favorite songs come on. So I steal the spoon from Will and sing Never Let You Go.

"I've been a waiting since I can't remember."

I change my voice to match hers on the song. So no one but Al or Lynn will know its Six.

"Do you know I'll never let you go."

My mom and I used to love this song. We always made a CD for car rides or driving anytime. When this song came on it was our song, because the message. I love my mother to death. I would never leave her or let her leave me. Even if we are miles away we will never fully part.

"But then I found you. Do you know I'll never let you. Never let you."

"I'll never let you go!" Again the pairs are dancing together. I even got Al to dance for a while too.

"Never let you. I'll never let you go."

A small applause awaits at the end. So I bow and then another song I love comes on.

By now my kettle of water is ready for tea. So I pour myself a cup and whoever wants one.

I take a sip, but I am locked on to the piano playing. So I give in and sing to the song.

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere." Again I change my voice a little. But then as I'm about to sing I hear something.

"Just a city boy. Born and raised in south Detroit. He took the midnight train going any ware." His voice could make me fall to floor is I wasn't leaning on the counter.

"A singer in a smokey room smelly wine and cheap perfume."

"For a smile the can share the night." He answers back to me. Coming towards me in the kitchen. Then everyone is singing Don't Stop Believing.

"Hiding somewhere in the niiiiiiiiighhhhhht!" They all sing to the song.

Our moment may have been short but it felt somewhat everlasting. For a moment in a long time I got to stare at those deep blue eyes.

While he may not see me; I see him.

I've so far made pumpkin bread and Grinch Feet. Let's see what else I should make or get in town.

"Strangers waiting. Up and down the boulevard is shadows. Searching on the night." They shout and sing.

We don't have sandwich bread or any bread! This has got to be fixed!

On the bottom drawer I find some aprons. I pull over a black one and find myself a bowl.

Sifting my dry ingredients I hear Zeke start to sing to Bust a Move. He is really good rapping.

"Okay smartie go to a party." Now that my ingredients are mixed it should sit and rise.

"Next days function. High class much-in." I place it in a bread drawer when I hear Shauna jump up from her seat. Now she's singing to Zeke. They both like each other it's obvious.

"So come on fatso and just bust a move." Zeke pushes his brother into Marlene hinting at something. Uriah fake looking hurt from being called fat.

"If you want it. You got it. If you want it baby you got it." Shauna sings.

So if I'm already in the kitchen cooking I might as well make dinner for us. Otherwise I'm sure we would get takeout if I don't. Taking a sip of my tea I think of what they would want for dinner.

Opening the fridge I see some chicken breasts and lemon. Lemon chicken breasts!

So I pull those out and find a a pot for the oven.

Then one of my songs play. But I'm not the one singing. Im getting sung to.

"Listen baby. Ain't no mountain high ain't no valley low. Ain't no river wide enough baby." I turn around to see Four singing with the spoon. I grab the whisk and strut up to him and sing back.

"If you need me call me. No matter where you are no matter how far."

"Don't worry baby." He sings back to me with a smirk.

"Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry you don't have to worry." He smiles at me and then we both sing.

"Cause baby there's ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no valley low enough! Ain't no river wide enough! To keep me from getting to you baby." I dance swaying my hips.

While he sings his verse I pull out the pumpkin bread and set it on a cooling rack. Then I sing with him while making rice for the chicken.

"Cause baby there's ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no valley low enough! Ain't no river wide enough! To keep me from getting to you baby." He's on the other side of the counter singing to me. While I season the chicken and add broth into the pot. Then all my seasons and water.

"Oh winter cold can't stop me baby."

"Nah nah baby." For once he's I smiling a true smile.

"Cause you are my own."

Now that the rice is partially cooked I add it to the pot roast. Then slip it into the oven with were the pumpkin bread was.

"My love is alive. Deep down in my heart though we are miles apart." He is now grinning even madder as he sings with me.

"Cause baby there's ain't no mountain high enough! Ain't no valley low enough! Ain't no river wide enough! To keep me from getting to you baby." I scatter flour across the counter and sing with him. Then I lean into him across the table and leans in too. Both of us singing and he leans till we are inches apart.

The song is coming towards the end now.

Wait! He may see it's me or worse kiss me!

I lift my palm up and blow flour into his face. Ending the music and singing.

"Your gonna pay for that!" He runs around the breakfast bar and throws me over his shoulder.

As he grabs my waist, pulling me up, electricity courses through my body. It surrenders me speechless. All I do is pound on his back.

"Uriah please open the door. Tris here needs to spend some time in the snow." Uriah grin evilly and runs to the door.

"AL IF YOU DONT HELP ME THIS INSTANT I WILL REVOKE OUR DEAL!" I screech so I don't sound like myself.

He jumps up in an instant and shouts at Four.

"FOUR! DROP THAT GIRL THIS INSTANT! IF I HAVE TO I WILL REMOVE HER MYSELF!" Four doesn't listen so Al stomps over and pulls my arms without Four noticing. So I just slide over his shoulders into Al.

"Whoa what was that? Al why did you help her? What is this deal?" Christina questions. Leaning against the counter. Pearling into us.

"See Al here wants to sleep. She falls asleep listening to music and their deal was that she wouldn't. Because when she does she will sing in her sleep. So the deal was that she wouldn't so he could sleep." The real deal was that he could dress me up for my concert, but no of them need to know that. Thank you Lynn for the quick lie. Except Christina doesn't seem to buy it but she quiet.

"As much as I would love to see her thrown in a snow pile, I need sleep. If you want to get her back Four just help Christina. She's mad that Tris stole the better room."

Now Fours grin is gone. He has gone from free Four to cold Four.

They all sit at the table as I make the bread. Kneading it and twisting it into shapes on the pan.

By the time I have finished I see no one is in here anymore. I have an hourish till the chicken will be done so I should take a shower.

I throw my apron down a laundry shoot and make my way to my room.

Once inside I throw off my sweatshirt. After hiding my hair in a hoodie all day it's quite frustrating. I mean who wants to have your hood on all the time.

I then slip off my leggings and Uggs. Leaving me in my undergarments.

So I go and take my shower.

**_(We already had the discussion I don't narrate showers. Talk about creepy.)_**

I have never realized how hard it is to not sing in the shower! Seriously it's nearly impossible.

Again I need my voice for tonight's concert but other then that I can speak this weekend. Unless it's I front of Four then I can't.

Opening the bathroom I wear only a towel on my head and body. Al and Lynn sit criss cross applesauce on his bed.

"We just got the third degree on you."

"How we met and everything! I did tell them the truth mostly. It was hard too, cause of Candor Christina." He groans. I just raise my eyebrows in confusion. Candor Christina?

"See Christina will learn your quirks. So she will know if your lying. That's why Candor."Ahhh that's why the name. And why she didn't buy Lynn's lie.

Lynn jumps off the bed and walks towards the door. Al follows behind.

"Leave your head towel on. Otherwise act like your tired and put on pjs. Then we will dress you up and sneak you out." He says before slipping out the door

I pull on some navy and white polka dot pajamas. They are some silk ones that Al made me buy.

Ooo! He was right these feel amazing!

Checking the time I see that the chicken will be ready soon. Running out of my room I jump on the banister and slide down. Then running and sliding into the kitchen.

I pull out ten plates and silverware sets. Setting the table I wonder where are they?

Slicing up some apples and pears I hear footsteps.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Uriah asks turning around.

"McDonalds I think." Zeke says coming out from what I assume is the basement.

"I made dinner actually." Both of them look at the table and then me.

"TRIS MADE FOOD! SHE MADE DINNER AND ITS READY!" Zeke wails. Then like bulls most of them come stampeding in here.

"WE ARE KEEPING HER! SHE MADE ME FOOD ITS OFFICIAL I LOVE HER!" Uriah screams while sitting down in a chair. So I set down the fruit and then pull out the bread. Once I open the oven the smell of crisp fresh bread and chicken fill my nose. Placing both on the table I take of whiff of the herbs and lemon baked inside.

Uriah piles food on his plate as does Zeke. Will, Al, and Four are more considerate like the girls. While I just take two peach slices, spoonful of rice, and a sliver of chicken.

I'm never that hungry.

"We are definitely keeping you. You cook better then my mom." Uriah's mouth is full when her informs me this.

"God damn Uriah is right! You are a good cook Tris." I just shrug.

"Marlene is telling the truth. This chicken is melting in my mouth!" Then Christina stuffs another piece in her mouth.

They continue a conversation while I finish my meal. I feel a pair of eyes staring into my head but I refuse to look up. If I look up I won't be able to look away. I will be caught on his deep blue eyes. Dancing with the lights that reach out and touch my heart. The ones that give me a sense of tingling. Eyes that make every fiber in my body feel alive. And right now they are on a spotlight staring straight at me.

I pick up my plate ignoring the eyes that still are on me. Setting my plate in the sink I fight the urge to look back.

My fear is he will notice it's me. I know once he knows it's me he will be disappointed. He won't want me and I will be crushed.

_Crushed by something I never had._

Even at the slightest chance that he would be with me I can't. Whatever I thought I felt that night is delusional. I know deep down he is special, but I'm not sure about love.

Love is not a word I am okay with. I have only said I love you once and it didn't end well. That word only meant he would beat me harder or carve deeper in my arm.

_Love, Im not capable of._

"Why are you in your pajamas Tris? We are going to a Six concert tonight." WHAT! I was never told this! Al you sneaky bastard! You didn't tell me!

"Tris said earlier she wasn't going to go. That she was too tired and just wants to sleep." Lynn confides to them.

I wave at them and hop up the stairs. All of them say some form of goodnight to me.

Once my door is closed I open up the closet. The dress is already set up for me with tights and heels.

Throwing my towel off I slip off the pants and pull up my tights. Then take off the shirt and pull on the dress

The dress is black until it reaches right below my bust. Then it shines and sparkles in gold. Shimmering at every move and reflecting light. Leaving only a strap of gold out a black draping comes out from part of the gold. Giving the gold a belt affect. The draping then warps up and around my neck into a halter top.

Underneath the dress in tan tights showing off my legs. Below is gold glittered sandal strap heels. Lines of gold interacted and wrap around my feet.

Because my scar is visible I pull out some concealer and cover it up.

Al said for my first performance I need to make an impression. So he said sticking me in a flashy gold dress would do the trick.

From what I see it does.

My door silently opens and Al comes in.

"We are going to leave not for a while. I told them I would get dressed before you fall asleep."

"So when is my ride coming?"

"Tori said the driver will text you when he's here. You just climb down the balcony."

"Then I'm wearing heels later. Those aren't made for climbing." I say kicking off my shoes and slipping on tennis shoes.

"Also you didn't tell me they were going!" I whisper shout at him.

"They won't see you. Calm down. Tori hooked them up with back stage passes."

"So you just distract after the show. Otherwise it's your neck I'm going to ring." I point at him while saying this.

Just then my phone dings and I see the car driver is here.

"Break a leg sweet cheeks!"

"Have fun distracting Drag Queen!"

Then I go out on the balcony.

Wrapping my leg around the railing I secure myself while going on the other side.

Below me is a wooden pilar holding up the balcony. Then at the bottom is the patio.

I swing both of my legs around the pole. Still holding onto the railing I take a deep breath.

Then I let go and slide down to the patio.

After getting up I brush snow off me. I hear a thud and see the heels and my purple Northface jacket.

"Kisses!" He shouts at me as I run off with both of them.

Because I have a concert to get to.

***Whats up my Peeps!? I hope you had a wonderful Labor Day weekend! I spent mine not doing much actually. All my friends were busy and my family didn't do anything. School has gotten better with work. I caught up on my work and all my readings. **

**See I have all honors, photography, the play, tech, and a life besides this. If it was just school work I could post everyday but with all my other her stuff I can't. Except this chapter was suppose to be posted Friday but I had an 'issue'.**

**I don't like to rant to all of you but this was uncalled for. The 'issue' was a distasteful review. It described me as an 'dumb-ass b*tch'. And here I quote 'You must be stupid if you can't have school and post. You act so cool on your profile but your a b*tch really. Because you can't post this damn story. You dumbass b*tch need to shut up and post. Other people want to read it so just post it you c*nt.'(I replaced the profanities with symbols) AND THEY DIDNT EVEN HAVE THE NERVE TO SIGN IN AN ACCOUNT! YEP THEY SIGNED AS GUEST, I JUST CLICKED DELETE!**

**Im sorry you had to read that. It's just very disrespectful to say those things. That is why I did not post this Friday. **

**So on a better note I actually have a contest for all of you! Since I still feel terrible about what that pathetic person said I would like a review or PM. The best review or PM of this story will win a reveal about what twists come up soon, a shout out, and they get to add something to the story. Good Luck!**

**SHOUT OUT!:**

**_! My 100th follower! And 50th Favorite!_**

**Thanks for Reading! I love you all! The review always make me smile!**

**(Wow was this long. Note to self make authors note shorter.)**

**Love you my Darlings!*MT**


	6. Backstage and an Unfortunate Encounter

***I do not own Divergent or any of its characters. Neither do I ow any of the songs displayed in this chapter.**

**WARNING: This chapter does display some Mature content towards the end. I will notify when you reach the content. You then can skip to my authors note. Where I will summarize the ending. **

**Four Eaton 9:30 November 13th Six Concert**

I am leaning on a couch back in Six's room. She just got done with hair and is with Bud going over things apparently.

So all of us but Tris are in her room waiting to listen to the concert. Tori said that the crowds will be too big up front so it's best for the band to listen from here.

"What!" Lynn shouts holding her phone to her ear.

"You have to be shitting me!" Her voice getting even louder.

"Put her on the damn phone." Shes now pacing holding the phone to her ear.

"Fine I will do it. You just owe me one Six." She hangs up the phone and puts her face in her hands.

"Is everything alright?" Al asks her.

"Just splendid! I am wanted in makeup and fitting right now." She grumbles.

"Why are wanted in those?" Shauna asks peering over the couch to face Lynn.

"Meet your new host for the night! Wooooo!" The sarcasm drips from her voice. Before exiting out the door she says one last thing.

"Wipe the grin off your face Zeke my friend. Your due for a change in twenty." Smiling sweetly Lynn leaves the room. While Zeke mutters a damnit.

The room is silent till someone speaks up.

"Alright now back to our discussion from the basement." Christina says from her black, leather chair.

"I agree with what you said Christina. It's weird how she wears her hood up. And how she wore sunglasses indoors." Marlene chimes in.

"So Al dear will you tell us what she's hiding. It's obvious she's hiding something. She fidgets and bites her lips in certain moments." Yep her Candor has taken over.

"I wouldn't know. I don't think she hiding anything, but what would I know? I'm a guy ask Lynn." He tells Christina. The look on her face tells she buys none of it.

"Sure Al." She mumbles.

"Just leave Tris be Christina. I don't want to scare her off. Lynn likes her and so do I." Shauna says. She's been really trying to connect with Lynn.

"Sorry for just trying to know people before the become part of the group." Christina throws her hands up in defeat.

"Zeke get your ass up there I'm done early." Lynn snaps at him from coming in. She's wearing a leather knee length dress. With spiked, detailed straps wrapping over her shoulders. Her black, spiked heels match the dress.

"Oh my god Lynn you look so cute! Why don't you let me ever dress you up?" Christina squeals. Causing Lynn to roll her eyes.

"I didn't even like them to do that. I only let Tris or myself dress me." Zeke then gets up and drags himself to get dressed.

"Why does Zeke have to get dressed?" Shauna asks with curiosity hinting in her voice.

"See Tori suprised all of us and released Six's Album. We all originally thought it would come out later but I guess not." Lynn then sits on the stool by the mirror.

"So she and him will be singing their song tonight. Along with her new album hits."

Leaning her back on the corner she closes her eyes.

"You alright?" Al asks her.

"I'm sorry were you speaking because I thought I heard a female voice? By the way I'm just peachy if you can't tell." She snaps at Al. He just rolls his eyes and mutters something, but I only catch part of it.

"I don't know she deals with you sometimes. Your can be such a piss-ant." I stifle a chuckle and Al looks up and notices I heard him.

"Am I right or what?" He asks me. Lynn throws daggers beside me.

"She has her moments." I tell him and he starts laughing.

"Moments! Damn! Those must be pretty long moments!" He laughs as he says this. Now our friends stare at us in confusion. While Lynn huffs out in frustration.

"Heads up." Zeke says tossing leather jackets at us as he walks in.

"What are these for?" I ask him.

"Tori said with how the crowds going she might want us to give a sneak peek to our album." He says while I side on my jacket.

"What song would we sing?" I reply to him. As he rests against the wall with his elbows.

"We could sing Sky Full Of Stars." Uriah suggests.

"Actually Uriah that's not bad. It's a great starter for our album." Will states as he slides on the jacket too.

Then I cringe at a sound coming in the room. The sound screeches and is very shrill. It sounds like someone scraping a chalkboard. I throw my hands up to my ears to block it.

In a matter of seconds the sound is gone.

"That was my eardrum!" Lynn shrieks to no one in particular.

"We heard it too Lynn you don't have to freak. It wasn't that loud." Christina snaps at Lynn while rubbing her ears.

"Are you serious?" Lynn says once again to no one in particular.

"Yes. Last I checked I wasn't deaf, but Zeke here might be." Uriah pats his brother shoulder and gets a glare back.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying my brother here has selective hearing. He only listens if it has certain words. Like Shauna for instance." That receives a smack from Zeke and Shauna blushing.

"So I have to go out?" I'm not sure if that was a question or statement coming from her.

"Lynn your suppose to know that not us." Will tells her.

"Sorry one second." Lynn says and she is now looking at all of us. Glaring deeply enough to cut skin.

"Not you dumbshits! I have an earpiece in! I am talking to Six!" Al starts laughing as the rest of us make some sort of ahh or sorry.

"Alright see you on stage." Lynn says to Six. Then starts walking towards the door.

"Got to go host. Wish me luck!" She says before leaving the room.

It's not long till the speaker back here turns on and we hear Lynn speak.

"What's Up Colorado!?" Cheers and screams are followed by her.

"Not too shabby Colorado but tonight I want to hear more. Cause tonight we got The Six!"

Louder screams and whistles are chanted through the speakers.

"Now before I yack your ear off let's get to business. I introduce the new hit singer...SIX!"

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized_

_But all your bullets ricochet_

_Shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

Six has a connection. Her songs are either about loving someone or escaping something.

Is she escaping something? Was she hurt as a child too? What is she trying to escape from?

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

The chorus of screams from the crowd fill the speakers.

"Ladies and gents! I heard her she bulletproof and nothing to loose. How about we fire away with another song!? Hit it!"

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine It when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine It when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Noises, I play within my head_

_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_

_And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_

_In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Yeah, hee_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Home, home_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

_Light, lights, lights, lights_

One word: magnificent.

Every other singer I have met in this time sing about terrible things. Not everything is about sex, drugs, shooting, and big butts. So when I hear her song about meaningful things it hooks me in.

"With that let's shine the light on our next song!"

_We're a thousand miles from comfort,_

_We have traveled land and sea_

_But as long as you are with me,_

_There's no place I rather be_

_I would wait forever,_

_Exulted in the scene_

_As long as I am with you,_

_My heart continues to beat_

_With every step we take,_

_Kyoto to The Bay_

_Strolling so casually_

_We're different and the same,_

_Gave you another name_

_Switch up the batteries_

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_

_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_

_When I am with you, there's no place I rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I rather be, oh oh_

_We staked out on a mission_

_To find our inner peace_

_Make it everlasting_

_So nothing's incomplete_

_It's easy being with you,_

_Sacred simplicity_

_As long as we're together,_

_There's no place I'd rather be_

_With every step we take,_

_Kyoto to The Bay_

_Strolling so casually_

_We're different and the same,_

_Gave you another name_

_Switch up the batteries_

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_

_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_

_When I am with you, there's no place I rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I rather be_

_When I am with you, there's no place I rather be_

_Be, oh_

_Be, be, be, be, be, be, be, be, be_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_If you gave me a chance I would take it_

_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_

_When I am with you, there's no place I rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I rather be_

_No, no, no, no place I rather be_

_When I am with you, there's no place I rather be_

She's in love or is close to it.

She has someone.

A love.

"Aww Six I didn't know you love me that much. But before I declare my love to you let's go to THE NEXT SONG!"

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends_

_A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

_'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?_

_(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?_

_If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity? _

I take back what I said about her in love.

This song is saying she's in love but something's holding them back.

She has to face trouble to love this person.

But she still loves them.

"I personally don't believe this song needs an entrance. So here it is Chasing Cars."

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_But not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

She has someone.

Even if it is not perfect, she knows who she wants to be with.

At least she knows their name.

"Aww man now I'm gonna cry. Damn is she good!" The crowd chants a yeah!

"Now she doesn't want to admit it but there is someone. Six so far is single as a Pringle, but I intend to change that. So even if she won't say it. This goes to you her masked prince."

Masked Prince?

_I don't know, it's just something about ya_

_Got me feeling like I can't be without ya_

_Anytime someone mention your name_

_I be feeling as if I'm around ya_

_Ain't no words to describe you baby_

_All I know is that you take me high_

_Can you tell that you drive me crazy?_

_Cause I can't get you out my mind_

_Thinkin of ya when I'm goin to bed_

_When I wake up think of ya again_

_You are my homie, lover and friend_

_Exactly why_

_You light me up inside_

_Like the 4th of July_

_Whenever your around_

_I always seem to smile_

_And people ask me how_

_Well your the reason why_

_I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

_Singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

_Singing in the shower_

_All I want, all I need is your lovin_

_Baby you make me hot like an oven_

_Since you came you know what I've discovered_

_Baby I don't need me another_

_No, no all I know (know)_

_Only you got me feelin so (so)_

_And you know that I have to have ya_

_And I don't plan to let you go_

_Thinkin of ya when I'm goin to bed_

_When I wake up think of ya again_

_You are my homie, lover and friend_

_Exactly why_

_You light me up inside_

_Like the 4th of July_

_Whenever your around_

_I always seem to smile_

_And people ask me how_

_Well your the reason why_

_I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

_Singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

_Singing in the shower_

_(Water)_

_They ain't no guarantee_

_But I'll take a chance on we_

_Baby let's take our time_

_(Singing in the shower)_

_And when the times get rough_

_There ain't no given up_

_Cause it just feels so right_

_(Singing in the shower)_

_Don't care what others say_

_If I got you I'm stray_

_You bring my heart to life yeah_

_You light me up inside_

_Like the 4th of July_

_Whenever your around_

_I always seem to smile_

_And people ask me how_

_Well your the reason why_

_I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada (hey)_

_Singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

_You got me singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

_Singing in the shower_

_Ladade ladada ladada_

That's how my masked girl makes me feel.

"Damn! I just got word a floods coming our way!" What?

"Cause THE CHASMS IN THE HOUSE!" She bellows.

I guess that are cue. All four of us run out on stage and Six is already off stage.

The crowd roars with unexpected screams. That's when Zeke steals the mic from Lynn.

"Heyyy oooohhhh! What's up party people! You heard right! The Chasms in the house!" He yells out to them.

"Tonight we are here thanks to the Beautiful Six! So we are going to give you a sneak peak of our Album!" The screams get even louder. If that's possible.

"Like Six, Four has someone special he's been thinking of. Even if he's not gonna say it this song is dedicated towards The Beauty of Dauntless. Wherever you are please put me out of my misery and get with this dude." He points at me and I roll my eyes.

"So here's your song girl. Sky Full of Stars."

I go backwards on the stage and stare at the ground. My head jolts up as soon as I hear the beat play.

I sing to the crowd as if it was her. My Beauty of Dauntless.

'_Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_I'm gonna give you my heart_

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_'Cause you light up the path_

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

_I don't care if you do, ooh_

_'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_

_I think I saw you_

_'Cause you're a sky, 'cause you're a sky full of stars_

_I wanna die in your arms_

_'Cause you get lighter the more it gets dark_

_I'm gonna give you my heart_

_I don't care, go on and tear me apart_

_I don't care if you do, ooh_

_'Cause in a sky, 'cause in a sky full of stars_

_I think I see you_

_I think I see you_

_'Cause you're a sky, you're a sky full of stars_

_Such a heavenly view_

_You're such a heavenly view_

That's what I wrote about her eyes.

Now I remember they were a grey until you looked closer. That's when the clouds parted and a bright blue sky was shown. Full of stars.

"Now we have a surprise for you all!" Zeke bellows.

"See Six and I conjoined our voices and made you a song. So if you please let's Evacuate this dancefloor!"

I run off stage before the music starts. Instead of going back to her room I stay behind the stage. My friends are also there with me.

That's when the music blares and she is singing.

_Oh, turn up the music, let's get out on the floor_

_I like to move it, come and give me some more_

_Watch me getting physical, out of control, ah, ah, ah,_

_There's people watching me, ah, I never miss a beat_

_Steal the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground_

_Oh, my body's aching, system overload, overload_

_Temperature's rising, I'm about to explode_

_Watch me, I'm intoxicated, take in the show, ah_

_It's got me hypnotized, ah, everybody step aside_

_Still the night, kill the lights, feel it under your skin_

_Time is right, keep it tight 'cause it's pulling you in_

_Wrap it up, you can't stop 'cause it feels like an overdose_

_(Feels like an overdose, like an overdose)_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground_

_Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate, push it to the top_

_Come on and evacuate, feel the club is heating up_

_Move on and accelerate, you don't have to be afraid_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track?_

_They got everybody in the club going mad_

_So everybody in the back_

_Get your back up off the wall and just shake that thang_

_Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby_

_Let me see you wreck that thang_

_Now drop it down low, low_

_Let me see you take it to the dance floor, yo_

_Everybody in the club_

_(Evacuate the dance floor)_

_Everybody in the club_

_(I'm infected by the sound)_

_Everybody in the club_

_(Stop, this beat is killing me)_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_Hey Mr. DJ, let the music take me underground_

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound_

_Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me_

_(Everybody in the club)_

_Hey Mr. DJ, come burn this place right down to the ground_

"Well that's all for tonight! Thank You Colorado!" Lynn screams running back here with Zeke.

"Lynn you were so good at hosting." Shauna tells her sister.

"Why thank you sister!"

"Good job bro." Uriah pats his brothers back.

"No, you should be saying good job to Six. Damn is she good. You should have seen her out there. She did better then us at any concert and this is her first!"

"Where is she anyway?" Marlene asks Lynn.

"Hold on one second." Lynn puts up a finger to us. Her earpiece must be on.

"So you need me to unzip you?" Lynn chuckles.

"I will be there in a second. Don't do anything stupid. He will kill you if the dress is ripped or stretched." Then Lynn waves for us to follow her.

She knocks four times on the door before a voice is heard from the other end.

"Lynn?" Lynn opens the door and we all sit on the couches. Not able to see Six, since she's behind a changing curtain.

"My friends are back here and so is Chasm." She tells Six before going behind the curtain.

"You were amazing back there Six." Zeke tells her.

"If she wasn't changing into her hiding outfit she would say thanks. And that I was better then her. No big deal and all." An loud smack is heard after she says this.

"Damn don't have to get too pissy...And they call me the bitch." Then Lynn is visibly shoved out of the curtain and towards us.

"Hey don't hurt the photographer! She costs more then you!" Tori shouts coming in the room.

A small pale hand comes out of the curtain. Holding all it's fingers down but one. That slender middle finger flashing at Tori.

"I'm kidding. It would be just hard to hide her body." Tori jokes.

"Anyway, I came to say what an amazing show! And I was right you do have talent."

A loud thud comes from the curtain. Lynn peers in and is now laughing her ass off.

"She fell trying to undo her heels while standing!" Lynn says between laughs.

"Let's leave Six to get her heels off. Your limo is here anyway." Tori tells us and we leave the room.

Leaving the concert.

**Beatrice Prior 1:00 AM 14th Brady Street**

Currently I am wearing dark wash jeans, grey button up sweater, grey Ugg slippers, and a light pink infinity scarf.

I am on Brady street walking down to call the car. At the concert my car would be swarmed by fans. By walking here no one will swarm me. Especially since I changed and don't look all pampered.

Clutching my arms to my chest I shiver. The deep cold outside here is terrible. I should have brought a jacket but I didn't even think about doing that. All I wanted to do was go home and sleep.

Looking up the post lamp flickers. I stare at it for a moment as it flashes. The light turning off and on. Not deciding which state to stay on.

Then a sweaty hand wraps around my mouth. The other hand clasps around my body.

Screaming and kicking I make an effort to escape. He just clamps his arms around me harder.

My screams only make out to be a muffle. No one in sight would be able to even hear them.

The hands drag me down part of the street and into an old apartment building.

Inside is just three rooms. A kitchen, bedroom, and bathroom. All sloppy and gloomy.

My instincts tell me to fight even harder. Because I know he's trying to take me to the bedroom.

I bite down on his hand. A metallic tasting liquid fills my mouth. The hand is then removed from my mouth so I scream.

As my shrill voice emits a cry into the air a hand is lashed across my face. I stop screaming now and sob because I notice who stands in front of me.

Eric

My body is taken into the bedroom and thrown on the posted bed. Another face stands beside Eric.

Peter.

"You think you could leave me? Your my girl friend? First you sleep with another guy and then you leave me! Who do you think you are slut!"

_I am frozen. Still, lifeless, immobile, dead._

_My worst nightmare has come true. _

_They are back._

_And this time I may not live to see what comes next._

_My most important thing is gone._

_Because _

_I'm_

_Not_

_Free._

***From here on is the part rated Mature. So please don't read this if you are under the age. I know some of you are so just go to my authors note. It will give the summary. **

"I told you I would come back. I came for what's mine. He might as well help me. He's gotten closer then me." Eric says unbuckling his pants.

Then Peter jumps on top of me. I try to push him off but he weighs too much. He's stronger then I am.

I just have to stay calm not panic. Otherwise I will just freeze in fear.

Eric ties rope around my wrists and to the posts. I try to wiggle my hands out of them as he ties my legs. Except he tied them too tight for me to escape.

That's when Peter's mouth is forced onto mine.

I try to close mine but he stops me from doing so.

Hungrily he sucks on my mouth. Forcing his tongue into mine.

That's when I feel my eyes water. Tears dripping down my face. Smearing my mascara all over.

Peter pulls from kissing me and moves off of me. Then Eric straddles on top of me grinding slightly as he leans in to me.

"Don't cry I'm just making you more of what you are, a SLUT!" He whispers in my ear. Then Eric sucks on my ear and moves his way to my lips. His tongue does not wait, it emerges into my mouth right away.

As Eric hungrily kisses me I feel my shoes taken off. Eric gets off of me and takes off my scarf.

Then I see Peter holding a knife in his hands. I sob hysterically; in fear they will kill me.

"Shut Up Slut!" Peter roars slapping me in the face. I cry even louder now until Peters hands are around my neck.

"Get something to shut her up!" Eric comes up to me and places a gag in my mouth.

Stifling my screams but not my tears.

Peter takes my pants and pulls them off my legs. Leaving my legs bare.

"This is for not letting me finish earlier." Peter takes the knife and cuts at the top of my thigh. Enough for excruciating pain and blood, but not enough to kill me.

My teeth grit into the gag as I clench down in pain.

"Don't hurt her too much. I like them loose until I make the pain." Eric menaces.

**Sick Bastards.**

Then a hand is stuffed down my shirt into my bra. Groping along and feeling me up.

"Don't think there's much here. Are you sure your not twelve Stiff?"Eric and Peter laugh.

Eric continues to grope me as Peter cuts off my underwear. Then my shirt is pulled off and my bra is cut off.

The worst of this pain is watching them. Not being able to do anything. Being weak and not strong enough.

The worst is letting them do this to you.

Eric's boxers are now off and so is Peters.

I close my eyes not bearing to see what they do to me. That's when my body in flipped to have me face to bed. They adjust my ropes and then move towards my face.

"Hold her mouth for me." Peter asks Eric. Eric takes the gag out and presses inward on my cheeks. Keeping me from biting down.

Then it's stuck into my mouth. I gag and cough because of it. He moves my head forcefully back and forth.

_My eyes still closed trying to not be here._

_I'm not here._

_It's not happening._

_I am home._

_I am with my mother._

_We are in the kitchen baking a cake._

_Listening to music._

_Everything is fine._

I cough and spit as soon as it leaves me. Peter punches my jaw for spitting on him. Then he kicks my back.

Then the same thing happens again as Peter holds my mouth open.

_I just shut my mind down and go somewhere else._

_Picturing myself dancing. I am dancing the nutcracker. Jumping to the music and moving to the beat._

_Because I am not here._

I am brought back to the moment as I hear Eric's voice behind me.

"This is what sluts get."

That's all I hear until my body is thrusted forward in pain. Fire burning throughout me I scream. His body splitting me into two.

Screaming as he thrusts forward into me.

Black consumes me. It surrounds my eyes and senses. Taking me into an ignorant bliss.

Even if it's my only way of escaping I will accept it with open arms.

***Summary of what just happened: As you read Tris was taken by Eric and Peter. They beat her and then proceeded to rape her. Peter even cut her on her upper thigh. Tris during this tries to escape in her mind since she's not wrong enough to escape in real life. Once they start to rape her she blacks out.**

**Please don't hate me for this chapter. I had it planned for it to come at some time. I actually had a loyal fan help me decide how far Tris should be hurt and when. They told me that then I could loop in FourTris with it. So for those of you who are dying for them to have some moments. Next chapter will give you some. **

**I also am wanting to say I am sorry. Ms. Waters Eaton and I both had the idea of the singing in the kitchen. We both also had similar songs for this too. But she made it first and I had no idea. So even though I didn't copy from her story I am giving credit towards her for posting that idea first.**

**So I loved all of your comments and messages for my story. Afterwards I felt confident on myself instead of ashamed.**

**But the contest came so close. Both of these messages brought me to tears. One from heartfelt and the other from laughter. So the winners are...**

**Yssajeq! And LivFour!**

**Both of you please message me when you read this to collect your prize.**

**Now your ally's effort will not go unnoticed! Next chapter I will post a sneak peek and some hints for the future! **

**So I will post the next chapter and it's goodies as soon as I get 130 reviews, 80 favorites, and 145 followers! Thats only 8, 7, and 3 more to go! I know you can do it!**

**I love you all! Good night my Darlings! Sleep tight!**

***MT**


	7. BumbleBea

***I do not Divergent or any of its characters. Also neither do I own the movies discussed below.**

**.**

**Beatrice Prior 6:00 AM November 14th**

.

I wake up in an empty room. My mind recalls the thought from last night.

My head throbs from pain and my body feels broken.

Unlike the night before my hands are no longer tied to the bed.

Gathering my clothes I limp off the bed. I pull on my pants and shirt.

Blood smears when I pull the pants over my cuts. My bruises from them beating me ache when I pull my shirt over.

Peering out the door no one is inside the apartment.

Moving quickly I leave out the front door.

Once outside I notice it's early in the morning still. A cab drives down the street and I flag him down. Then tell him the address.

Sitting in the back flashes of the night haunt me.

.

They took me.

They beat me.

They touched me.

They raped me.

.

My thought is disturbed by the cab driver stopping by the house. I thank him and give him a Six card left in my pocket. That way he can get payed without thinking I cut him short.

I limp towards the back and open the downstairs door. Lynn told me she would leave it unlocked.

For last night.

.

Hobbling upstairs to my room no one is awake. Al is sound asleep as well in our room.

I just hobble to my closet choose an outfit and then to the bathroom.

The hot water relieves the pain on my back. It washes the blood off of the cuts I find on my upper legs. Even reaching to my abdomen on some.

I wash my hair and try to wash the disgust off of me. Cleaning wherever they touched me.

Once I am out of the shower I notice my hair.

My hair is no longer a bright blonde.

Instead it is a deep brunette.

Christina's payback.

Except I'm okay with the new hair. Yes it makes me look even more pale but it means I don't have to hide. Beauty of Dauntless has blonde hair. So even if I sound and look like her I won't be.

I bandage my cuts before putting on the deep blue leggings. Then the large white and blue sweater to match.

Looking into the mirror I put on some makeup to hide my blue and purple jaw. Then I stare at the broken girl in the reflection.

Everything's going to be okay.

You know not to be alone.

You have to be strong right now.

You can't hide or cry.

Because no one knows.

And no one will.

My body gimps it's way down the stairs.

Now sitting on a leather chair in the living room I clutch my knees towards my chest. Embedding my head downwards towards them. Just breathing in and out.

.

Sitting there for what seems to be hours.

Might actually be.

Just breathing.

Trying to calm myself.

Trying to forget.

Because nows not the moment.

.

"Yaaawwwnn! Good Morning." I look up to see Uriah wearing only a T-shirt and shorts.

Before I never noticed his snake tattoo that wraps around his ear. From this angle I see it clearly.

I smile at him as he turns around again.

"Oh hi Tris! I thought you were Marlene."

"Who did you think was me Uri?" Marlene asks rubbing her eyes. She comes down the steps in pale pink with black outlined pajamas.

"Tris over there." He says pouring a cup of coffee.

"Tris are you naturally a brunette?" She asks me sitting on the couch. Uriah sits down on the other side. Giving her coffee.

"Does it matter?" She talking about Christina's prank on me.

"You have got be. Blonde get green in their hair when they dye it brown. And redheads don't usually turn out that good brunette. So Christina failed."

"What did I fail?" Christina asks wearing the same pajamas as Marlene just white instead of pink.

"I think Tris was originally a brunette. Her dye just looks to normal to not be real."

"Damn. Tris why do have to be naturally pretty and have the good room." Christina huffs at me.

But naturally pretty?

"I'm not pretty so don't even try." I say kind of coldly. Then I am bumped into.

"Nice hair." Lynn whispers at me. I smile back at her.

Then it sounds like thunder as all the boys come down the stair. Unlike Uriah they are wearing jeans and T-shirts. Shauna trots behind them in pink button up flannel pjs.

"Look she's not wearing glasses or a hoodie!" Uriah says pointing at me.

"Is it that shocking? I am sorry that I never showed you all my hair I guess." As I say this Christina and Four's head both jerk in my direction.

"Say that again?" Four says to me. He now is sitting down in a chair across from me.

"Say what?"

"Say what you just said previously."

"I'm sorry that I never showed you guys my hair? I don't know what's so weird about that. I also feel bad for not fully introducing myself. I'm Tris it's nice to meet you all." I say formally.

Four looks away shaking his head. Christina keeps staring at me though.

"Awkward... So on a new topic what are we doing today?" Uriah asks cocking his head towards Zeke.

"Today's plan was relax and hang. Since tomorrow we ski all day." Zeke says eating some of the left over bread I made.

"Then us girls will go change and be back." Shanua says and they all go upstairs. Uriah follows behind.

"Uriah I didn't know you were a girl!" I yell at him. He turns in shock of my response. Then looks at Lynn.

"It's bad enough to have you. But now my best friend has a mini her too?" He yells from above.

"Oh she's worse then me Uri." Lynn yells from her room. Then a loud groan is heard from Uriah's.

Zeke snickers at his brothers distress and plops on the couch. He sips on his coffee and puts his feet up.

"Will, I still hear you in the kitchen can you put a kettle on?"

"Yeah, no problem Tris." I hear him fill the kettle and turn on the stove.

The silence I the room is peaceful. They all just sit in the room drinking coffee.

My tiredness creeps up on me as my eyelids droop. Every time I feel them getting heavier I try to open them even more. Then they end up sinking. Until my eyes are fully closed. I am not asleep yet, but I know it will come in moments. Even if I try to stop it I will fail.

I do fail. That's when I see it.

Peter and Eric come forward towards me on a bed. Both of them holding knifes. Smiling big as they creep on top. My hands and legs are tied as I struggle. Then a scream fills the air.

.

Jumping out of the chair I jolt awake. Breathing heavily and livid.

The scream was of the kettle not me.

I close my eyes again but this time to push the thoughts away and to rid my mind of them.

On the floor I try to control my shaking as I get up.

Zeke, Will, Al, and Four are visibly concerned by my sudden outburst. I ignore there looks and faces. Instead I hobble to the kettle and pour the water into a cup.

I decide on peppermint tea to relieve the pain in my body. And to help with my throbbing head. Chamomile would just put me to sleep and that will not work right now.

A body comes up behind me as I dab the ingredients in and out. Their hand touches my back and I coil inward. Grimacing from any touch.

"Tris are you alright?" Four stands before me. His face shows he's worried and concerned. So I fake a smile to relieve him of my pain.

"I'm fine thank you. Just feeling sore; must have slept weird." I move so his hand falls back to his side. Then I take my tea and drink it while looking out the window.

Outside the snow falls down to the ground. Each snowflake twinkling as it reaches the bottom.

I get startled when something touches my shoulder. Then the weight my shoulder spreads warmth threw my body. Relieving my cold inside.

"Tris. I may not know you well, but I know that jump wasn't from being sore."

"It's just...It's just. I'm fine Four." Part of me wanted to tell him the truth, while my mind objected.

Pushing past him I bring my tea with me to the door downstairs. Going down the steps I see the natural colored themed room. Inside is a pool table, couch, chairs, fireplace, sliding glass door, and a tall table. Before I was rushing to my room I never got to look around. Now looking I see a bathroom off to the side and a tv room too.

Inside the tv room is various chairs, couch, and pillows all centered around a large tv. All decorated in natural colors blending in with the woods theme. Below the tv cabinet I see a playstation system.

Good then I can hook up my account.

Behind me the creaking of the door can be heard. I turn around to face Al and Lynn.

Both of them giving me looks.

"Not gonna ask what that was about before."

"But we want you tell us some time." Lynn finishes his sentence.

"Aww so cute you too finished each other's sentence!" I say in a baby voice to them. Changing the subject. While causing Lynn to gag and Al to twitch.

"Never again." She gags.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He tells her.

"So why are you down here anyway?" Al says plopping in a chair calming a pillow.

"Zeke said today was our day off so I thought we could watch some movies." I tell them.

"BRING POPCORN DOWN! MOVIE TIME!" Lynn screams upstairs. Causing all of them to come down besides Will.

"Where's Will?" I ask sitting down on the couch. Four and Lynn sit beside me, making me in the middle.

"We don't trust Zeke or Uriah to make popcorn." Christina says as if there was an incident.

"We only set off the fire alarm twice!" They both whine.

"My kitchen towel went up in flames! You ruined my towel!" Uriah and Zeke pout.

"Ha! You both sound like Al! He sent my toaster shooting flames when he was done with it." I laugh telling it. Lynn starts laughing after she recalls the memory herself.

"You should have seen Tris. She was so calm she just got the fire extinguisher. And hosed Al and the toaster down!" Lynn laughs.

"Best part was when she was done she put a cherrie on top of Al's foamed head. Then said she was done!" Al grumbles as we all laugh at his toaster incident. That's when Will comes down with popcorn. He sits with Christina in a love seat.

"So what movies are we watching? None of us brought any." Marlene says scooting closer towards Uriah. Uriah then snakes his arm around her and she snuggles inward.

"Lucky for you I have a playstation I can log into. Then I have it set up so I can watch and play games without the disks." I tell them as I press the controller. Then logging in my home screen pops up as do my games.

"Tris why does the top corner say Record Black Ops Zombies: Level 52?" Zeke's asks me.

"What? I grew up with only my brother." Is say shrugging. Trying to find the movie I want.

"WAIT!? Are you saying you can make it to level 52?" His eyes are popped out of their sockets now.

"With my brother Caleb, yeah. We love to play zombies with each other. At the beginning before round 20 is kind of boring so we always make challenges."

"We can't even make it to round 20. Are farthest is round 18." Uriah pouts.

"That's because you always start to scream at round 8!" Zeke shouts.

"I can't help it the zombies are scary!" Uriah huffs.

Then I click on Ferris Buellers Day Off.

"You like this movie?" Four whispers next to me. As the rest of them continue talking about Uriah in zombies.

"I love this movie. My family would watch movies like these on rainy days." I whisper back to him. In the corner of my eye I see a grin edging across his face.

Then the movie starts off.

.

We all sit there and watch the whole movie.

From the baseball park, restaurant, car, and dog scenes we watched all of it.

Laughing as Ferris faked being the father. Till he ran all the way home.

We even cheered as they spread news if Ferris's 'illness'.

Then his day ends.

.

"I like it ANOTHER!" Uriah screams quoting Thor.

This time I click on Mulan. Mushu is my Idol.

.

Throughout the movie I find myself quoting along with it.

"If I was my real size your cow here would die of freight." I point at Uriah and the movie make the *Chomp* sound. So I turn to him and say my line.

"Down Bessy!" His face droops like mud. I laugh at his expression.

.

*BAGAWK* The bird on the screen is flamed by Mushu. So it looks cooked.

"Now that's what I call Mongolian Barbecue." I say with Mushu. Lynn smacks me with her pillow to shut me up. It doesn't work in her favor though.

I pick up my pillow and smack her. Then she takes two pillows and smacks me running to the door.

I jump up and shout, "I will hunt you down and gut you like a fish!"

"Is that from The Grinch?" Shauna asks me.

"If you would like to fax me press the star key." I say using my Grinch voice again. Confirming her question.

Except now I am charging after Lynn. Laughing as I chase her with a pillow. Running around the walls and stairs. Forgetting about what happened last night and my bruises.

"Lynn come out from where you are?" I say creeping down the upstairs bedroom hallway. She is in one of these room but I don't know which.

So I tip toe down the hallway peering into each door.

"GOTCHA!" She yelled as I am knocked to the floor by the pillow.

Damn can she make a pillow hurt.

The wind is knocked out of my chest so I lay there for a moment and catch my breath. My back now aches again from where Peter kicked me. Lynn stares down at me her eyes in fury and her mouth wide.

I look at my stomach where she is staring. In the fall my sweater hem brushed upwards. Showing one of the cuts that leads up to my lower abdomen.

Shit!?

"ALBERT! GET YOU ASS UP HERE WE HAVE A MAJOR ISSUE!" She screams with anger rising in her voice. I try an get up but I find myself still low on air. Instead I pull down my sweater and flip on my stomach. So they won't be able to lift my shirt and see it.

Soon enough Al is up here with mice trailing behind.

"WHAT LYNN!" He screams at her not seeing me laying on the ground.

I hear Lynn whisper something in his ear and him gasp. I don't quite catch her words though.

Surprisingly the ground is comfortable, that is until Al picks me up. Holding me around my waist and lifting me.

.

Instead of seeing the cabin and Al carrying me; I see Brady street and Peters hands on me. So my first instinct is to scream. I scream and thrash as I see the street in my eyes. From the flickering corner light to the rusty metal bench by the corner. My voice getting shilled as he shakes me and then the arms are finally let go.

My screaming is stopped and so is Brady street. Now all I see is a tan ceiling up above me and I am lying on something soft. It seems plush and silky; a comforter. Comforters go on beds...

A bed!?

Jolting straight up I leap for the other side of the room. Crawling under the other bed in the room. My breathing has increased to giant huffs now. Every breath I take feels smaller then the previous one. Slightly I curl up into a ball and lay under the bed. Ignoring the eyes that peer under at me.

"What the hell was that!?"

"I have no f***ing clue!"

"You her best friend shouldn't you know why she has a panic attack. Or whatever that was."

"I think I should too, but I honestly don't know why she did this."

"What did you call up Al here for anyway?"

"She had something on her stomach that makes me worried."

"What was it?"

Don't

Please

Don't

Say

It.

"She had a fresh cut. It looked like it was made not too long ago." Gasps are heard around me. I now consider dying under this bed instead of facing them now.

"Does she cut herself?"

"I don't think so! Tris would be the person to never resort to that, but right now I don't know."

Of course you don't know. I don't even know about myself fully. At moments I love someone but deny myself that love. I tell myself I'm free when really I'm caged up more then ever. I say that being multiple identities gives me relief, except I would just rather be one. When the time comes to fix all of these I deny it.

I deny myself any relief because I am not worth it.

Then I hear a skid on the ground and the door close. Opening my eyes I look to see my phone flashing beside me.

Lynn's name on the front.

I accept the call and stay silent.

"Tris I can hear you breathing. So don't even try to hang up on me now."

"I, Lynn, will be calm, quiet, and considerate on what you have to say right now."

**"Ha that's a crock of bullshit!" **

"Shut up Al I'm trying to get her to talk. Not YOU!" 

.

"So Tris please talk to me."

"Beatrice."

**"No Tris. That's Lynn talking. We don't know a Beatrice."**

_"Beatrice. Her name was Beatrice. She lived in small town with her loving parents and brother. Everything in her life was wonderful."_

_"The girl loved to dance and sing. She danced her whole way through life."_

_._

_"Until one day she fell."_

_._

_"Beatrice fell and she fell hard. Before everything was perfect and wonderful. Beatrice even had what you would call a boyfriend."_

_"He was called terrible things because of his dark clothes and piercings. Except Beatrice believed that those were all lies. She saw the bright boy underneath."_

_"One night he brought Beatrice to a party. This party was not Beatrice's scene but she stayed for him. As he drank his alcohol she refused and drank water."_

_"When Beatrice left to use the restroom she was grabbed. One of her boyfriends friends grabbed her arm and took her into a room. As other friends in the room laughed he proceeded to beat her. And even touch her."_

_"Beatrice prayed for her boyfriend to come in. While her prayers were answered they did not go as she thought. Beatrice's boyfriend entered the room and accused her of trying to sleep with his friend. He called her a slut and told her that he should be able to get in her pants before any other man does."_

_"Dragging Beatrice out her boyfriend she could tell he was drunk. Once alone he beat her until she couldn't move. As she cried and pleaded telling him that she was innocent he pulled out a knife."_

_._

_"Her boyfriend then proceeded to cut into her upper arm. Spelling out one word that haunts Beatrice till this day. SLUT."_

_"He then broke the tip of the knife on the T and beat her for his knife breaking. This behavior continued on. Of her boyfriend getting drunk and beating her. it happened for about 4 years. Until Beatrice was able to escape by traveling away for good. Or she thought."_

_"That's how she fell. And Beatrice fell hard."_

_._

I click end call before I can hear a reaction. Hearing others sob and pity me is not what I wish. I only told them the truth because I had no way out of it.

The only tear I really wish to hear or see at the moment are my own.

I hold in my sobs while letting all my tears escape. They falling to the ground and dripping into a puddle. A puddle of previous tear who took the same path as them.

That is until the door creeks as it opens. Then I conceal all of my tears inside. I cannot show them that I am in fact weak. I must try to be seen stronger then I am.

Because I want and don't deserve any pity.

"Tris." I expect to hear Lynn or Al but I don't.

I hear Fours voice.

.

.

**Four Eaton November 14th**

.

Never should someone face that pain. Being hurt by someone you trusted and cared for, it's despicable. And I would know.

Hearing her talk about her past I clench my teeth. Balling up my fists to resist the anger of hurting someone.

No one should be hurt like that especially her.

Tris as I have seen her is beyond great. How she danced and sang to the songs. She quoted movies like they were her second language. Her laugh when she teased Al.

Someone with that kind of spirit doesn't deserved to be hurt like that.

Standing in my room the rest of them are still thinking of how this relates to now, and why she told us.

It's sickening knowing she's in the other room in a horrendous state. While we sit here discussing her life. I just can't bare it.

If find myself going to her room and opening the door. It's evident she's still hiding under the bed.

"Tris."

"Tris you don't have to talk to me, but I want to tell you something." I want tell her my story.

"I promise it's okay right now. It may not seem alright with whatever is going on with you. But I promise this moment will be okay." Her body rolls out from the end of the bed and she gets up. Her head faces the ground. The long brunette locks dripping down covering her face.

I sit down on the bed and pat across it. She timidly walks across the floor. I notice a limp in her step and it makes my inside spark a flame or anger.

"I am here to talk to you Tris. Not hurt you." She still stands over the bed hesitantly.

"Please...Beatrice." Her head cocks up from the floor and looks me in the eyes. Her eyes are red and puffy. Her tears seemed to be damned up and wanting to break free. Except she holds them back in her eyes.

What she does next surprises me. Instead of sitting across from me Tris sits next to me. Her head leaning on he head board.

"Tris you aren't alone." I take deep breath before telling her about my past.

"I know what it feels to be hurt like that by someone you trust. I know how it feels to be hurt like that." I stare at her as I say this. Her eyes, I never noticed before, seem to change. Right now she is shutting everything out. So the clouds cover her sky eyes. While yesterday her eyes shinned bright as we sang. Just like a sky full of stars.

"It started when when my mom died. My father became cold afterwards. He never treated me the same." Now I have caught her attention. Her eyes seem lighter as they now peer up at me.

"One stormy cold night my father came home. He was drunk from washing away his misery about my mom. Then he started to blame me for the reason he left." Her look isn't of pity it's of empathy.

"My father punished me that night like he did many future night. Hanging off the widow railing, locked in a closet, and worst of all his belt. He used to beat a young boy with a belt." I can feel my eyes get glossy but I don't let them go any further.

Then a small gentle hand clasps around my own. Fireworks course through my body as it give a reassuring squeeze.

"That's why I chose Four. Because I had my mother and my own life for Four years." She now leans into my shoulder and rests her neck down. Her body seems to heat mine as our sides touch. Hers fitting like a puzzle piece to mine.

"I escaped by coming to this school. I payed my way through the band."

"But what I wanted you to know is your not alone. I'm here for you. Scars last forever but we all need to accept them and move on."

.

.

"I got a letter." Her voice quivers.

"At the time I didn't think much of it. I regret that now." She closes her eyes as a small tear drips down her face.

"It's okay your safe now." I tell her and she nods.

"I left last night to surprise all of you at the concert. Al left the ticket for me and I thought I should go." Her breathing increases.

"I was walking alone till they picked me up."

"Never did I expect to see both of their faces again." She is now letting her tears glide down her cheeks. I use my thumb and wipe them off of her. She looks up and sheds a small smile at me.

And a beautiful smile it is.

"Tris can I ask who are they?" She looks away before spitting out the name like venom.

"Eric my ex and his friend, Peter, from the party." Her breathing is increasing by the minute.

"Last night they.. they..." She stutters now crying. I wrap my arms around her as she embeds her head in my chest. Sobbing out her tears.

"Shhh. It's okay you don't have to say it." I tell her rubbing her back it isn't until she grimaces over a spot I worry.

Pulling apart she looks away and tells me, "He got what he wanted to do first. I'm ruined."

Whoever they are they're as good as dead.

Only a pathetic pig would do that to a girl.

I pull her into my arms as she sobs into my chest. Her wet tears sticking to my shirt.

I can't believe they did that to her. She must be feeling broken and used. No wonder she screamed when Al picked her up.

She said Peter picked her up too.

On my watch Tris will never be hurt like this again. She too precious for me to let that happen.

"Tris I promise we will get them. I will never let them hurt you again."

She looks up to me sniffling a sob.

"You promise?" Her voice is raspy from crying.

"I promise you Beatrice."

This time she hugs me tightly and I then embrace the hug.

Something about this girl brings me closer to her. I feel like I have this connection towards her. That I know her, but that ridiculous.

"Is that why you have the cut coming up your abdomen?" I mumble in her hair.

"Mmhhhhmmm." She mumbles in my shirt.

"You said scars are forever do you have some too?" We pull apart just to see each other faces.

"Yes on my back, but they are covered by tattoos. If you look close you can still see them."

"Can I see them?" She pulls apart and we both lean against each other. Like a puzzle piece.

"I you asking to undress me Tris?" I hear her giggle a little bit.

"Only partially. You can see my tattoo and my arm scar." She lift hers shoulder and I see the word written.

SLUT. The complete opposite of what she is.

Dropping her sleeve she turns to face the wall. Then she pulls the back of her sweater up showing her back.

I ignore her grey Lacey bra and focus on the ink imprinted on her.

A open bird cage sits on her lower bird cage. Flying towards her left shoulder blade is black, ravens. The don't reach her shoulder they get smaller and seem to stop at a spot.

"What does it stand for?"

"The cage means freedom. Never being contained or captured for good. The ravens stand for my family and people to come. Because sometimes being free means flying away. Lastly they are flying towards my heart. But from my backside, because love is never predictable."

Love is never predictable.

She lowers her shirt and I lift mine off my head and face the wall.

Her fingers brush along the circles and flames. Inside each circle is a symbol for each faction at our school.

"What does it mean?" My breath hitches as she brushes down to abnegation hands.

"Each of them are a symbol for the schools faction. The school was my way of escaping so it was important to me. I also chose the symbols because when I came here I wanted to be all of them. Not just one."

"It's beautiful." Her warm breath can be felt on my back skin when she breaths. Instead of grimacing as she touches my scars she seems to heal them.

I pull back on my shirt and look her dead in the eye.

"Whenever you need me I will be there for you." She looks away.

"But how can I be there for your or even myself? I don't even know your name."

I pull her chin towards me.

"My name is Tobias it's nice to meet you Beatrice."

"Hello Tobias. It's wonderful to meet you too." Now her tears are gone and a smile is edging to her lips.

"Beatrice seems too formal. May I call you BumbleBea?"

"BumbleBea. I would like that very much Four." She gets off the bed as do I.

"Please call me Tobias it nice to hear my name. But only when we are alone."

"Same goes for BumbleBea." She tells me with a smile now placed across her face.

We both make our way to the door. She stops me before I open it.

"Thank you for being there Tobias."

"No, thank you BumbleBea."

***I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE FOURTRIS! Sorry you all were really worried by what happened. It was funny on my end. Especially when you thought I would make her be pregnant. Hell no! She's got enough shit! She can't deal with a baby! And it won't work with my overall plan. **

**So I love your reviews! I mean these make me burst out laughing when I read them during class or at home. They make me want to write! A lot!**

**This chapter was so much fun to write. I loved writing the scene between her and Tobias! During the whole writing process I was going awe at their cuteness!**

**So I told you I would give a sneak peak to future chapters. Well I haven't officially wrote this but here's a rough draft of your sneak peek.**

**.**

**Dead. Deceased, gone, angel, passed, resting, all words that describe it. But do they ever describe the feeling of those who lost that person. **

**Grief doesn't begin to describe that feeling in my heart. What ever lies of my heart was cut in half. Taking that half with it.**

**Loosing someone who loves you as much as you love them takes you. Loving is being willing to share part of your heart. Being okay if a casualty happens, but never expecting it.**

**I promised to never let go. And I won't because that angel has a home in my heart. **

**Deformed or crumpled but still a loving heart.**

**.**

**So that was your sneak peak. One clue gives away the character that dies. But we have some time before they die don't you worry and it's not one of the main characters. I'm not that mean.**

**So I love all of you! Hope you enjoy this! Keep reviewing!**

**Goodnight Darlings *MT**


	8. Poker Face

***I do not own Divergent or any of the characters.**

**Beatrice Prior**

With a big swing Tobias opens the door inward.  
A body comes forward and and falls down. In their hands they hold a glass cup and their face holds shock.  
In the door way is two bodies on there knees and forearms. One body stands on top of them. Al and Zeke are the ones supporting Lynn. Uriah was on top as well but he fell. It appears they were trying to listen to the conversation.  
"Move." Tobias's face has turned cold and distant. Then I feel a squeeze in my hand and notice he is holding it.  
Lynn hops off the boys as they move back. She come to me an envelopes me in a hug.  
I wrap my arms around her and whisper into her ear.  
"How much did you hear?"  
"None. But he's holding your hand. So you told him and I am so proud. It will be perfect I pro..." I cut her off.  
"Yes I told him about how my past connect with it."  
She let's go and smacks my arm. I rub my scar where she slapped.  
"That's for not telling me anything." Her mouth speaks, but her eyes say something else. Her eyes say it's for not telling him I'm her.  
"Shouldn't we not beat Tris?"  
"I agree with Marlene. Beating is not the way to get someone to talk." Shauna says.  
That's when it happens. The looks of pity hit me and I hate it. I just want to wipe all there faces clean. To remove the expression that hits me like a dagger.  
Tobias seems to notice and understand the looks, because he speaks up.  
"She will talk when she wants to. Currently Tris is fine and what you saw won't happen again." He speaks like Four to them. Cold and distant, except then he looks at me towards the end. His deep blue eyes telling me to hold on it will be fine.  
"Can we do something to get my mind off this please?" I say quietly. Not looking up anymore. I'm afraid I will see more pity in the air.  
"I have a pack of cards?" Uriah's suggestion brings a grin to my face.  
"Bring them to the table downstairs. I have a game for us to play." This will be the perfect thing to get this weird awkwardness out.  
Trotting down the steps I slide on my socks to the dinning table. Everyone files into a seat and Uriah comes down. He tosses me the pack and I open them.  
"Any of you know how to play poker?" I say with a mischievous grin.  
"Who doesn't?" Zeke scoffs.  
"Good cause were playing. Regular rules except jokers are wild." I take out the cards and shuffle. It seems some faces have dropped while I shuffled. Since I can move them fast between hands.  
Dealing Marlene asks me a question. "How do you know how to play? Sorry but you sound more like an abnegation and they don't do this."  
"I'm actually in Dauntless, but my family would be considered Abnegation. But don't get me wrong my brother and I didn't always act so innocent as we seemed." I say dealing out the cards.  
"What should we use as chips?" Christina asks. Then Will gets up and goes to the kitchen cabinet. He brings back three different types of cookies.  
"Alright chocolate chip will be the lowest, Oreos will be the middle, and Milano chocolate creme cookies will be the highest."  
"This is not cool guys. I will eat my money and then not win." Uriah pouts.  
I get up from my seat as Will deals out the cookies. Opening the cabinet I pull out my Grinch Feet cookies. Then Uriah can play while not eating his money.  
"Here I made Grinch Feet yesterday." I place the tub on the table.  
"No offense, but what the hell are they?" Zeke says lifting the green cookie.  
"Meringue tinted green with chocolate Andes mints. Try one." I tell him looking at my cards.  
Zeke takes a bite and rolls his head back.  
"Where have you been my whole life!" He shouts to the cookie. Then we all dig in and enjoy some of the Grinch Feet.  
"To start we all just put a one in." Everyone tosses a chocolate chip cookie in the center.  
Some toss in cards for new ones. I deal out the cards until everyone has the correct amount of cards. Before I look at mine I examine the others faces.  
_Uriah; Smiling  
Marlene: Pouting  
Al:Not impressed  
Will:Trying to organize or get the better deal out of his cards  
Christina: Giggling  
Zeke: Grinning  
Shauna: Confused  
Tobias: Blank  
Lynn: Shit Eating Grin_  
They really need to work on their poker faces. Especially some more then others.  
Four I do have to admit will be very good at this game. He has the expression for it, but does he have the skill? I will find out.  
I hold a blank face as I look at my cards. Three aces. A good hand to have but it won't work for my plan.  
"Anyone fold?" Marlene, Al and Shauna fold right away while Uriah starts the bidding.  
It seems by the time it comes to me I need to place two chocolate chips and an Oreo.  
That gets rid of some of my money then I can fold. Plan in progress.  
Shoving my cookies in the middle I add an Oreo.  
They continue adding money as they go around.  
"I fold." I say and shove my cards in the deck before someone can ask what I had.  
"Well I call." Will says. Causing everyone to fold over there cards.  
"Dammit Four won." Christina shouts. Looking over I notice his hand.  
He had three kings, I would have won if it wasn't for my plan.  
The next hands go about the same. I fold after using a lot of money. Or I bluff really bad. Enough so they catch on and I loose money.  
So far the only people who have money left is Four, Zeke, Uriah, Will, and some how me.  
The girls and Al threw all their money in when they played against Tobias. He is, as I guessed, very good at poker. But I'm better.  
That's when my phone rings the screen reads Caleb. I turn it on speaker phone and answer.  
"Caleb!"  
"Beatrice how are you? How is your trip?"  
"Fine. Don't call me Beatrice you sound like dad. Too formal."  
"Sorry Bea."  
"Don't worry about it. But you wouldn't guess what we are playing right now?" I deal out the cards to us five. Uriah groans.  
"I'm sorry I didn't know the phone was on speaker phone. Hello to everyone I am Caleb Bea's brother."  
"So that's the brother you never told me about."  
"Yes this is Caleb. It never came up, Lynn, so I didn't bring it up."  
"That hurts me. How could you not share about your brother! As the better twin I am offended."  
"And the abnegation is gone."  
"Look who's talking. Your the rebellious child out of us."  
"It's not that hard to beat a nose like you."  
"I'm a scientist. And you know I hate that term." Looking at my cards I have diddly squat.  
"I fold guys."  
"YOUR PLAYING POKER WITHOUT ME!"  
"Sorry. It's just been so long since I have played."  
"I can tell Tris. You just keep loosing."  
"Shut up Zeke."  
"Can you turn on your skype? I want to see this."  
I run upstairs grab my labtop and turn on Skype. Caleb's face pops up on the screen.  
"Please introduce me Bea." He says.  
"Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, Uriah, Will, Christina, Lynn, Four, and Al."  
"It seems Four is winning? Why?"  
"Because he wears a poker face all the time." Al mutters.  
"I guess I have just lost my game Caleb." He bursts out laughing.  
"I'm so glad I can now watch this game." He knows my plan so well.  
I deal the cards and notice Will lost last round to Four.  
"Caleb we have only heard about Tris from her. Please tell us about her." Lynn asks him. She's being nice?  
"Where should I start. Her favorite color is blue. Our tv shows would be Downton Abbey and of course Friends!"  
"She won't always say this but there is a girly girl inside of that tomboy. Sorry about the tomboy. It comes form having an awesome twin brother like me!"  
" She loves to dance and sing. I can't tell you how many times I have been looped to be her partner."  
"Susan will thank me for teaching you how to dance."  
"Who's Susan?" Marlene chimes in.  
"His girlfriend." I say trading two cards.  
"Fiancée."  
"How? When?" I squeal at my brother.  
"So I have to work Sunday so we went on my birthday dinner early. She wasn't expecting it then so I surprised her."  
"For once I won't be the Flower Girl!" I fist pump.  
"See Bea was always flower girl at weddings. Even when she was sixteen. It's because she's tiny."  
"But mighty!" Looking at my cards I see what I had hoped for.  
Same suit, high cards, and in order. I had a royal flush, and it was time to whip their asses.  
"I'm in." I toss in two chocolate chip cookies.  
"WAIT! If your birthday is Sunday that means Tris's is Sunday too!" Al screeches. The girls chime in too.  
"I hate you." I mumble to Caleb.  
"Please you love me and you know it."  
"Let's get back to the game. I need to get rid of Tris. She just a loose end." Zeke says.  
I flash Caleb my cards and he snickers.  
"Loose end?"  
"Yep your gonna be gone soon; it's just a matter of time." He smirks at me.  
"How about we end it now then?" I shove all my chips in the middle. Zeke and Uriah both follow.  
"Too scared Four?" I tease him. For once he grins in the game. Then shoves his chips in.  
"I call." He says then Zeke and Uriah slam down their cards.  
Uriah had a pair of twos. Not smart  
Zeke had four sixes.  
"Four that leaves you and me."  
He places his cards down. He has a flush. Of all black spades.  
"Dammit!" I shout pounding on the table. Zeke and Uriah snicker.  
"I hope you can forgive me Four. I seem to have stolen all your hearts." Now I am the one smiling as I lay down my royal flush in red hearts.  
"Ha ha ha aha she got all of you with the little girl act." Caleb laughs.  
"How the hell? You sucked this whole game?" Zeke eyebrow raises as he questions me.  
"Lying, because it only matters who's winning at the end. Not the beginning ." I toss Zeke a cookie.  
"Caleb can I ask what you called for specifically? I love talking but we usually don't talk on Fridays."  
"I called to tell you about my engagement and to ask you a question."  
I freeze at his last words. Caleb usually would just get to the question. Something about this is unwanted and upsetting. He doesn't want to have to ask.  
"Let me get my earbuds. Uriah you can have the cookies." Uriah jumps up and so does Zeke.  
"COOKIES!" They both scream lunging at the pile and shoving their faces.  
Plugging my earbuds in I sit on the love seat. The others sit on the couch and chairs beside me. Except Uriah and Zeke who are wresting for the last Milano.  
It's nice to have them near if I need them.  
"Bea did you receive a letter from someone? A unexpected letter?"  
"Yes." My voice quivers and it whispers deep and low.  
"Bea they came to the house. He was asking about you and we got worried."  
"Mom told him you left for school and he stormed off."  
"I heard him later mention you and a letter. Has he come to you?"  
"Caleb I got the letter and didn't even regard it." I whisper.  
"But I regret doing so. Caleb hhhe...hhe...I...ccaaannt ssaay ittt." I don't even know I was shaking until Tobias grabs my hand. He is standing next to me and rubbing circles on my hand.  
His eyes are not like others. He holds sympathy and understanding. Telling me it's okay to say it.  
"He came to Aspen. He found me Caleb and hurt me again." Caleb's face on the screen has grown bright red. His fists are clenched and steam is practically coming out of his ears. I can see a little foam in the corner of his mouth.  
"I KNEW YOU NEVER 'FELL' DOWN THE STAIRS! I KNEW SOMETHING WAS GOING ON! NO ONE SHOULD HURT MY SISTER AND GET AWAY WITH IT! GIVE ME HIS NAME AND I WILL MAKE HIM DISAPPEAR!" He screams now pacing in his dinning room.  
"Please stop Caleb." My voice is now on the verge of turning into sobs. Not able to be understood mumbling.  
"NO THIS IS NOT OKAY! YOU WERE HURT AND I WAS NOT THERE! YOU WERE HURT BEFORE AND I WASNT THERE." Now a tear has escaped my eyes. Caleb stops pacing and looks at me.  
"No no no please don't cry. It's okay I promise all you have to do is give me his name. He will never bother you again."  
"Caleb it wasn't just Eric. Peter was there too."  
"Bea all you have to do is tell me about it when you come for thanksgiving."  
"Caleb I love you."  
"I love you too Bea. I will talk later but right now I think your friends look confused."  
"Kisses big brother."  
"Kisses little sis." The Skype call ends and I pull out my earbuds. Only to peered by the others sitting down.  
"Care to explain?" Al asks me.  
"Fine but once and only once." I says low and coarsely.  
"Are you sure?" Tobias still holds on to my hand rubbing circles. Without him I would never speak this. Without him I would be caged in fear.  
"Yes. I would have to tell them sometime. I might as well so it now." Tobias sits nest to me on the love seat.  
"So as I told you before that I had an ex." I look down to my feet. Unable to look at any of them in the eye.  
"I tried to surprise all of you last night. To come to the concert." My neon pink socks stretch as I wiggle my toes.  
"As I walked down the street a hand wrapped around me." Tobias wraps his arm around me to control the shaking. His touch brings heat coursing through me like every time. When he touches fireworks pop on my skin.  
"My ex and his friend...they...they used me." I can't say it not that word. I hate, no despise that word.  
"They raped you!" Lynn screams and I can sense her anger.  
That's when they fall. Dripping on the pink feet I stare at. Wet and salty tears staining my face. Streaking down my cheeks. Making my vision blurry and no longer visible.  
I just close my eyes and breathe.  
In  
Out  
In  
Out  
"Yes." The whisper comes rough and strangled from my throat.  
Arms envelope me. Somehow they have made a group hug with me in a love seat.  
Whispers of I'm Sorry. It won't happen again. We love you. You are going to be okay.  
Only one whisper catches my attention out of them.  
"Be Brave." Opening my eyes I match the deep husked voice to its mesmerizing eyes.  
They stare straight into me. I just want to close the space between us and fit my lips to his.  
But I am not worth it.  
"Can we do something to get this off of my mind? I really hate pity." I mumble but it's heard among them. So they disperse from the hug.  
"How about we watch more movies? I don't really want to play poker again." Shauna says.  
"I like that idea. I call the large pillow!" Zeke runs downstairs with Uriah and his tall. The tall lanky boys shoving each other as they run.  
"I don't know how you both like them!" Christina sighs pointing at Shauna and Marlene. Both of them turn red and join to the basement.  
Getting out of my seat I let loose a large breathe. I didn't even know I was holding it in.  
Following Tobias I make my way to the tv room. Now that my hand is departed from his I feel cold and lost. I long for the warmth that he spreads through me.  
"MY PILLOW!" Uriah's shrill voice fills the air as he rubs it in Zeke's face.  
"Next time it's mine!"  
"No chance PANSYCAKE!"  
I sit down on the love seat in here and Tobias sits beside me.  
Using the controller I press on Home Alone.

* * *

On the couch I see Shauna and Zeke together. Zeke holding her in his arms. She rested I his chest. He leans down and kisses her on the forehead and holds her hands. I'm happy for them.  
Uriah sits in a chair with Marlene on his lap; both of them giggling at the movie. As Marlene laughs I can't help but notice Uriah. He stares at her with a smile on his face. Right now he seems like the happiest man on earth. Mesmerized by her laughter.

My eye lids are getting heavier by the second. I try to open them and watch but I find myself loosing the battle.  
"Go ahead and close them. Your safe with me." His voice whispers in my ear. I gently close my eyes and breathe his sent in and out.  
My head eventually falls on his shoulder and I drift off into deep sleep. Dreaming of dancing and beautiful pictures. Not of nightmares and my pain.  
Before I fall asleep I hear and feel something.  
"Goodnight BumbleBea." His voice says just before he kisses my forehead.  
I will never let him go.

**Four Eaton Saturday November 15th 6:00 AM**

Her blonde locks drape across her back. I lift her up from the dip; staring into the sky inside her eyes. Bringing her inches away from my face. Seeing her for all her beauty.  
The touch of skin make me dance on air. The angelic voice of hers soothes my every nerve. It's like birds are singing throughout the air.  
Nothing about this girl is not perfect.  
I blink and as I open my eyes I front changes.  
A small face appears in front of me. Dimples show as she smiles at me. Her eyes glimmering their bright stars at me. She's not wearing a mask at all. Instead of the masked woman I have dreamed of,  
I see Tris.

My eyes open from the dream. Laying on the couch I recall what I had just saw.  
Tris? Why did the Beauty of Dauntless disappear? And then Tris replaced her?  
Do I have feelings for Tris? I don't know?!  
She is beautiful. No beautiful is an understatement. There is no word that can describe her beauty. Whenever we touch I feel sparks ignite in my skin. Her hand fits inside my mine like a puzzle piece. Our bodies fit together as if we make one. She makes me smile and laugh. Tris makes me forget all the bad and focus on the good.  
She makes me feel whole, even if I am broken.  
Maybe I do have feelings for Tris! But how can I have feelings for her and the Beauty of Dauntless? Before I had never felt this way about anyone! Now two people!  
What do I do?  
*BANG*  
"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS I MADE BREAKFAST! AND WE ARE LEAVING TO SKI IN AN HOUR!" Her voice fills the air. Oh that voice.  
Christina groans and buries her head further into Will. Al mumbles something to Lynn and she smirks.  
"ONE TWO THREE! GET THE ODD ONE OUT!" He screams. We all then dog pile onto Tris. It was a code word we made up a long time ago.  
"If you get off you can have the bacon.." That's all that comes out of her mouth before Uriah and Zeke leap off. Stampeding upstairs to the bacon.  
"Lord Dipshit. Lady Assface." Tris points at Al and Lynn while she glares.  
"At your presence. Your bitchy highness." They both bow on cue. Tris rolls her eyes and jogs up the stairs.  
"Better be bacon by the time I get there Zeke!" I shout and try to get up before the foods gone.  
"Two waffles is your limit!" Shauna yells at the Pedrad brothers.  
I take a waffle and two slivers of bacon. Getting out of there as quickly as possible.  
Sitting down Tris sits next to me, muttering something.  
"And I thought Black Friday was bad."

.

.

***Hi everybody! I hoped you enjoyed this little filler chapter. Sorry if it's not too entertaining. I had to give you something before we move on to skiing.**

**Now you all were telling me not to kill of Tris or Tobias. AND I PROMISE I won't kill any main characters off. I said that before but some needed a clarifier.**

**I can't believe how many reviews, favorites, and followers I have! Ahh! Now I know we all can do this! You all are challenged to message and tell people about this story. Turn some follows into favorites and give momma some reviews. If you do then will write my longest chapter ever and give you a ton of juicy details, plot twists, and FourTris.**

**I know you all can do it! Love you Darlings! *MT**


	9. Getting to Know You and Wasabi

**Tobias Eaton**

"So you snowboard?"

"Yeah I'm good but not great. Let's just say I'm okay." I shrug.

"Ha! Fours being modest! Something must be up!" I hit Zeke's helmet causing him to swivel. His fake beard sways along. Uriah has one to match, it's suppose to keep you warm. For them it's just funny.

"It's true your not being your usual Dick self." Uriah this time is the one to be smacked.

Tris chuckles at both of the boys. Her laugh is adorable.

"Shauna and I are going on the easy ones first is that okay?" Christina asks slipping on her gloves. All of us nod but Tris.

"I guess I will meet you all at the bottom then." She says putting on her sunglasses. Her long brunette hair hangs out of the red beanie. Draping her small frame.

"Where do you think your going?" Al lowers his glasses while speaking.

"Dead Mans Trail." She says sheepishly.

"Do you want to die?"

"For once Dipshit is right. That is the hardest slope Tris! It goes straight down." Lynn yells at her.

"You didn't speak to my mother long I can tell." She chuckles and then skis toward the trail. All of us follow and watch her. Sure enough the slope is a giant drop.

I hate heights, but I have is urge to follow her. Something about being close to her. My friends look shocked as I ski up next to her. My body uncontrollably trembles at the sight. Seeing the earth drop before me, nothing to stop it.

"Your afraid of heights." She looks me dead in the eye.

"Yeah I am." I scratch the back of my neck.

"You don't have to do this. You can go back."

"No I will."

"It's okay everyone's afraid of something." Her hand grasps mine. She gives me a reassuring squeeze.

"Not you, god Tris. Are you even human for wanting to do this?" She chuckles.

_"The only way to face your fear is head on_." She tells me before letting go. Her body leaning foreword. Flying downward.

She looks like an angel at peace. Flying into an infinite.

I force my body foreword. Next thing I know I am the one hurdling downwards. The wind gushing at my sides. Every muscle in my body at ease. Relaxed at the coursing through air.

Once my body reaches flat ground I stop myself. Sliding right next to Tris.

"How was it?" She asks with her lips curving to a smile.

"I might have enjoyed it a lot." My lips tug into a smile and I give in. This girl can make me smile any day.

"What do you want to do while we wait for them?" We both ski to the lift and lean against the fence.

"How about we get to know each other? Like a question for a question." I ask.

"I would like that very much."

"What is your favorite color?"

"Blue. What's yours?"

"Grey."

_"Hmm grey. I like grey too it was always the dullest color, meaning it could only get better._" If I could just bottle everything that comes out of her mouth. It's all pure.

"Any hobbies I don't know?"

"You know I sing, dance, and game. So you don't know I love night games."

"Night games?"

"Yeah. It was selfish, my parents thought, to play those games at night instead of helping. So when we were allowed it was my favorite thing. Any hobbies for you?"

"You know you should come up with your own questions too." I raise an eyebrow at her. She shakes her head at me.

"But you know how I sing, play football, and play soccer. I also do some ballroom dancing, not that it's something to be proud of." Looking away from her I shrug. Why did I say the least manly thing?

"You should be proud of ballroom dancing. It's takes a real man to dance that. Eventually if you keep under estimating yourself you will believe it."

We are interrupted by the sound of a strangling cat. Uriah is wailing as he drops down a steep slope. Not as deep as the one we went down, but still steep.

Zeke is right behind him laughing his ass off. Lynn seems to be crying when she comes down. From the right the rest ski and board over to us.

"Tris now I have to call you a badass for that stunt." His beard muffles part of the words.

"Don't try and flatter me Uriah. I'm not by any stretch of an imagination a badass."

"You play poker, video games, and ski those slopes! You are a badass!" He throws his hands up in emphasis.

"I read, sing, dance, keep to myself, take higher level classes, and avoid others. That's not a badass. So don't define me." Shes not just one thing she can't be defined.

"Higher level my ass. You could be done with school already." Al huffs. Tris rolls her eyes and changes the subject.

"Alright I know not all of you will go with me. So let's divide." She suggests. The groups end up to be Zeke, Shauna, Marlene, and Uriah.

Christina, Will, Al, and Lynn.

Tris and I are in a group by ourselves. Because none of them would want to go on any slopes we would. Zeke and Uriah will end up dividing and teaching the girls tricks. Showing off since neither of them have the balls to ask them out. While Lynn will most likely push Al; sending him tumbling down the bunny hill. Then Christina and Will are going to be skiing together down easy slopes.

That leaves Tris and I. For once I am excited to be alone with someone. It's also someone I feel close and trusted to.

"Coming Four?" Tris snaps me out of my thought. She's waiting for me to join her on the ski lift. I will need to join her too. I love skiing and snowboarding, but the flaw is the height for me.

"Back to our game." I sit on the black and red lift. Gripping onto the edges and looking only at Tris.

"Are you okay Tobias? Should we have taken the rope tow?" Her voice is sweet and filled with concern.

"No. I just need to not think about heights. Or look down."

"Just checking you look like a ghost." She smiles at me. Trying to lighten the air.

"Where are you from?" She looks all around as we move, while I stare at her head. Avoiding on noticing my surroundings.

"About 2 hours outside of Chicago. In a town called Bettendorf, but the groups of cities it's on is called the Quad Cities. The group is of Iowa and Illinois border cities, by the Mississippi. Even if it's an Iowa town it's not too small, or a farm town."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"What? You don't believe me that we aren't just tractor people?"

"No! It's just I'm from Davenport. Your city is my neighbor, so I'm also from the Quad Cities."

"Shut up!" She seems to not want to believe it.

"I'm serious! I went to Assumption for high school. That's how I met Zeke, Will, and Uriah, through sports. They went to Pleasant Valley."

"You went to Ass High?" Her eyebrow raises and she smirks at me. Assumption got the nickname Ass high from the Bettendorf kids. If it was my choice I would have gone to bettendorf.

"Look who's talking. Wouldn't you be one of the Bettendorf Bitches?" I smirk back at her. That's was what Bettendorf was called by other schools.

"Yeah! And proud of it!"

"Bettendorf Bitches just made you all prouder. Didn't it?"

"Yep! But look at this, we can call Uriah and Zeke onion pickers."

"Onion Pickers?"

"Yeah we called them Onion Pickers since they have an onion field by their school. It pisses them off."

"They will be so pissed. But that's what makes it perfect."

"Hate to end this but time to get off." Now I can actually look away. Seeing the ground I get ready to stand. Both of us stand and ski over to a large his. Unlike the previous drop this one is more rural and longer. The snow is powdered and not packed into ice.

"See you at the bottom Ass boy!" She speeds down and I ski after her.

"Not if I can help!"

.

**Beatrice Prior **

.

I'm Falling.

Hard

I'm falling for him and I can't. Before I shut him out but now I can't. Now he's getting to me. Reminding me of why that night was so great. It seems as if I'm living the happy ever after right now. With both of us laughing and talking. Staring at each other and smiling back.

Except if I fall I might hurt him. I would want to tell him. Then he would be crushed, because I'm not that girl he danced with. Yes she is me but I am Tris. His friend, and that's it. Even if I wanted it to be more I can't do it.

_Breaking him would be shattering myself to no end._

.

"Im starving! Let's get lunch!" Uriah whines.

"Has to be close otherwise we waste ski time." Marlene says to him. I notice now her hand is fitted inside his.

"Sushi Den!" I say sliding my glasses up. They sit firmly on the red beanie.

"Fine with me. Any objections on this sushi place?" Christina says removing her gloves.

No one says anything so we all pile in the rental. After changing of course to normal clothes.

We searched the restaurant on Wills phone and then Al drove us there. Lynn also commented how he was a slow and annoying driver, which received a comment telling her that the speed limit isn't slow. Once in the Sushi Den we are seated at a circular table. Sitting down I am in between Al and Lynn; across from me is Zeke and Four. The waitress flaunts over towards us and stops at Four and Zeke.

"My my, well isn't it The Chasm. How can I help you today?" She places her hand on Zeke's shoulder. His eyes go wide and he makes faces. Scrunching up his nose and glaring at her hand. The waitress can't even notice his grimace of her hand.

"Do you mind removing your hand please? And I will have a water." Shauna's face is covered by the menu as she speaks. In her voice you can sense the hint of jealousy.

"He seems fine with my hand. And like I need to listen to you? As I remember this boy is single."

"Sorry I'm not single." Zeke finally speaks. Shauna's face looks hurt by his statement.

"Yeah you are? Don't lie to make her feel better." The waitress teases twirling her horrendously dyed red hair.

"I'm not, it's you who's spoiling my surprise. Shauna would you like to be my girlfriend?" Zeke smirks at Shauna. She smiles back at him and then glares at the woman.

"Once her hands removed I'm all yours."

"You heard my girlfriend, remove your hand." The waitress screams in frustration and stomps off. Shauna trades places and sits next to Zeke. He kisses her on the cheek and she blushes.

"Finally! I was waiting till you got the balls to ask!" Tobias groans. Zeke just rolls his eyes.

A waiter this time walks up to us, a grin plastered on his face. He has caramel colored skin and chocolate brown hair. With golden brown eyes. I notice Al staring at him.

"My names Fernando. Your lunch is on me today, because you got rid of my bitch coworker." We all tell what drinks we want to Fernando. Then I order all the sushi, since for some it's their first time.

"Damn!" Al mumbles as the waiter walks away. I think someone has a crush...he he.

The sushi doesn't take long to come. Fernando winks at Al before leaving the table. It's visible that Al blushes.

"OH MY GOD!" Lynn screeches and I loose myself and laugh. Al's blush has profusely grown redder.

"What's so funny?" Marlene quips with her usually sweet smile.

"Nothing. They are just immature, both of you shut up." Al grumbles. Lynn by now is crying from laughter. We need to get his number for Al.

"I call being the maid of honor!" I shout at Lynn.

"Ha! I call being the drunk lady in the back laughing!" We both shake hands and Al folds his arms over his chest pouting.

"If you two don't shut up your not invited." Al mumbles. So Lynn and I zip our mouths, while she clears the tears away.

"I really feel like we missed something there."

"No dip Sherlock!" Zeke says to Will.

"Let's eat I'm hungry!" Uriah chants as he tucks his napkin in his shirt. With that I pick up my chopsticks and eat a peanut roll. The others pick up one and try it.

As I see Fernando come out of the kitchen I get up. My excuse is to use the bathroom, but instead I go to Fernando. I start out.

"So I was wondering..."

"Oh! Did you think I was flirting with you? I'm sorry but I was flirting with the guy next to you." I chuckle a little bit.

"I know. That's why I'm here. Could I get your number to set you two up? By the way I'm Tris."

"Definitely Tris. I will write my number down right now for you. So what's cuties name?" He says scratching his phone number on the back of an old check.

"Albert, but he likes to be called Al."

"Al hmmm I like it. Fits his teddy bear looks." He says handing me the paper.

"Bye thanks!"

"No, thank you!" I walk back to the table and join the group in eating.

We make small talk as we eat. Uriah eyeing some of the fish suspiciously. Zeke decides to try wasabi and ends up burning his mouth. He drank three waters after that.

"I can't believe you ate that much wasabi! I'm so proud of my onion picker." Zeke drops his chopsticks in mid air. His mouth drops to the floor and I receive a death glare.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE DID YOU HEAR TH.."

"Oops did I step on one of your onions? I hope I didn't spoil it." I smile sweetly at him. Uriah has joined with Zeke, as Tobias seems amused.

"Bettendorf Bitch?" Uriah speaks low as if I'm a criminal.

"That's right. Better bow to your queen bitch, farmer."

"You heard her." Tobias smirks.

"Shut up Ass High." All three of us snap at him. Then we laugh at our comment, and Tobias grumbles.

"So your from Bettendorf?" Christina questions.

"Yep, born and raised."

"That's cool! Lynn, Shauna, and I are from LeClaire. So we are onion Pickers too."

"Chicago girl all the way!" Christina screams.

They get in a discussion about which city is better. While I stare deep into those blue eyes. Melting through my tough exterior and into the gooey center.

_I am not strong, pretty, ugly, brave, or selfless I tell myself. I am too selfish and I don't deserve him._

.

"I'm not feeling to great right now. Don't worry it's just a head ache. Go on will it me, I'll stay in the lodge. I insist." I lie to them as they ski off. It took more convincing for Tobias to leave.

Running into the bathroom I change into different ski gear. To be exact it's my Six snowboard gear. I have to make some appearances according to Tori.

A white sweater with a large, black snowflake. Black leggings, sunglasses, white beanie, and a pinkish orange coat.

As I walk outside I make my way to a group of teens. They are singing Shower.

"You like Six?" I ask coming up to them.

"Who doesn't!?" One of the girls squeals.

"Can I say she is hot!" On of the boys says. I blush at his comment.

"What if I told you she's here?"

"Don't lie! She's not here."

"Take a closer look." I take off my glasses. Their faces drop and the girls squeal.

"Would you like autographs and pictures? I end up signing their phone cases and taking some pictures with them.

"I'm gonna go board see ya!" I wave goodbye at my fans and make it to the slope. Putting on my glasses.

I ride down and sing as I ride. Attracting attention from my fans as I work down. Grinding my board on the icy snow.

Once I reach the lift I have fans with their phones asking for autographs. What's with people and wanting their iPhone signed!?

Apparently Six is hot, and not Tris. Because now I am getting hit on endlessly.

"Hey could we get your autographs please?" A tall darker skinned boy with curly hair asks me. Next to him looks like his girlfriend. She tall and a darker skin too. Except her hair is long and tighter curls. Slouching by her looks like it could be her brother. He has the similar lanky figure minus the height. Instead he's very short and young.

"Sure! Can I ask what's your favorite song?"

"Break Free. I just love the sound track!" The girl states handing me her iPod. I guess it's music related why not?

"So who's do I get to make this out to?"

"CeCe please. C E C E, but capital C's. Thanks!"

Break Free CeCe~ Love Six

"Any more?" I say handing her the iPod.

"No, but girl I got a bullet that can break your titanium. Damn!" The brother says looking me up and down.

"Derek that was the most perverted thing I have heard! Your fourteen! She's in her twenties! That's nasty you twit! I'm so sorry!" She screams at him and apologizes to me.

"No your fine. No need to apologize for him. People just use their mouth to compensate their lack of." Her mouth drops and her boyfriend is laughing. The brother stomps off.

"Sorry if that was rude, but he needed to learn that's not how you get girls." I say.

"It worked better then me yelling at him. And Charlie thought it was funny!"

"To defend myself your shit of a brother hates me so it's only even." He puts his hands up in defense.

"Well thanks for that and this!" She holds up the iPod and skis off.

Waiting in line for the chair lift I hear a mother.

"What do you mean we can't have three on the lift? I can't send my son alone and she is too young to just go with him!"

"I'm sorry miss only two a seat." A mother should never worry about losing her child or putting them in a bad situation.

"Hi miss! I can ride with your daughter if you want. I see she's a fan of me." I pull down my glasses. The little girl squeals in excitement, pointing at her Rather Be shirt.

"Oh my your Six! Are you sure?"

"Positive. I would love to ride with your little girl."

"Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done without you!" She thanks me as her son and her get on the lift.

"So what's your name sweetie?"

"Caroline, but everyone calls me care bear." She beams up at me.

"How old are you Caroline?"

"I am Six! Just like your name!" She giggles. Her brown pigtails bobbing up and down.

"Is this your first time skiing?" She nods her head vigorously.

"When I was about your age my mommy took me skiing too."

"Can I have your autograph please?" She looks at me with puppy eyes.

"If I can get a picture with you?"

"Deal!" I place a dash mark by the Rather be and sign. Then she and I take a picture together. The picture is beautiful, the trees and snow are in the background.

"Time to get off." We both slide off and she rushes to her mom.

"She signed my shirt! My shirt!" She tells her mother.

"Thanks for sitting with me Caroline! Have a good time!" I tell her before ridding to another slope. Her small hand waves at me as she leaves.

The wind against my skin feels free. It gives me time to think.

I so desperately want to tell him. Tell him that I am his lost girl. I want to be able to be seen with him. Holding hands, kissing, and being together. The only issue is I just can't. I am too selfish to even think that I could have him. He is strong, beautiful, caring, wise, and selfless. I don't deserve him, he deserves someone else. A strong, kind, brave, beautiful, happy, and whole person; not a weak pitted little girl.

He is still in love with the girl from that night, but I'm not sure if I'm her. She was radiant, clever, tasteful, amiable, and one of a kind; these things I am not. He fell in love with her and still is. If I was ever to tell him it would be when he falls in love with me the true me.

But let's face facts, that will never happen.

At the bottom I see two silly black beards. They hang from two very tall tan boys, ones I know too well. Let's say hello, Six style.

I board up and tilt myself; spraying snow in their faces. Both of them seem pissed off at my action.

"What the hell was that for!" Uriah growls. Wow I never realized he couldn't be like a puppy.

"There's people watching me, ah, I never miss a beat." I whisper sing in Zeke's ear. With my beanie and glasses they can't tell it's Tris, Beauty, or Six. Except that tells him I'm Six.

"Oh My God! Sorry I thought that was a complete stranger!" He exclaims letting out a breath.

"Who is it Zeke?"

"Uriah meet a Six. Six this is my brother Uriah." Uriah squeals.

"I love your music! I call doing the next song with you!" He squeaks as Zeke face palms.

"Excuse my pansycake of a brother." I just wave it off and Zeke speaks.

"Hey guys it's Six!" He calls behind me. Shit! I was thinking they would be not on the same slope. Shit! Shit! Shit!

"Six how are you?" Lynn comes up and hugs me. Then whispers something in my ear.

"Headache my ass." She smiles at me and Al can't wipe his smug grin.

"Can we take a picture? I was asked by Tori to start you an Instagram." She suggests. We all crowd together. We as in Chasm and I. Lynn takes the picture and smiles at me. She's having too much fun with this.

"Got to go! Bye!" I shout speeding off. If they get curious on my voice and compare it it's too late. Because I am already on the lift. I call this Six interaction good for the day. Let's change to Tris now. The day is over by now anyway.

.

"You missed it! Six was here!"

"Damnit!" I shout lying through my teeth.

"You must have no luck. You keep missing out on her." Will tells me as he drives the car.

"Yep that's it." I mumble causing Al to laugh.

"Why you laughing big bear?" Marlene asks him. She's so sweet and kind.

"You all need to consider tapping a recorder to her." He jokes and the others shrug it off.

"How's the Instagram?" Shauna asks Lynn.

"Good! I just found her picture from the Faction off. I posted that and one of her flipping her blonde hair." Did. She. Just. Really. Say. Blonde.

"Shut Up! I just figured out who the BEAUTY OF DAUNTLESS IS!" Zeke screams in the car.

"Who?" Tobias attention has been captured.

"Six! I never realized before but now I see the connection. Always hidden, beautiful, singing and dancing go together, short, and blonde! That's why you saw her outside the studio! The red Beatle is Six's and Beauty of Dauntless' car!" He exclaims.

Part of my cover has been blown.

"Lynn show me a picture of her!" Lynn looks at me. I shrug allowing her to show him. Brown and blonde are completely different.

"Here this is her." She hands him the phone and he gasps. Tobias looks at the picture in awe.

"It's her." He whispers. It hurts to hold it in. I bite my tongue before my heart can speak.

"We have to call Tori and get her name. Or room number!" Zeke exclaims.

"No, her identity is secret and that's how she wants it kept."

"Lynn you don't realize this is Four's girl. It's a match made in heaven!"

"Zeke I don't care. Her contract specifies her name not being released, like Four's here."

"Four and Six! Ten!" Christina squeals. Arguing between Zeke and Lynn break out. Christina and Marlene talk about Ten. While Tobias sits there quietly until his voice quivers a whisper.

_"Is she hiding from me?"_

_._

_**Tobias Eaton**_

_._

I can't figure it out?

Beauty of Dauntless and Tris.

Tris sounds just like her. Her sweet angelic voice; the bubbly innocent laugh. She's petite just like her. Her facial features tell me it's her too.

But the thing I remember clearly is the blonde head running up the stairs. Running away from the night.

Tris is a brunette not blonde. She can't be her, but I want her to be. The only thing holding me back is her hair and name, but what is that to matter? When she is a spitting image of her. Tris makes my emotions open just like she did.

Should I give up my search and try with Tris?

I can't. I owe it to her to finish the search.

.

My thoughts are disturbed by a scream next door. Not a blood curdling scream, but a faint cry.

Hoping out of bed I open the door to Tris's room. Inside Al is snoring away, while Tris thrashes in her sleep. She is mumbling words and whimpers. Her body is distressed and crying out for help. Droplets lie on her forehead from the dream.

She's having a nightmare

Sitting on the bed I place my hand on her jaw. Stroking her cheek to wake her up. She bolts awake and tears fill the brim of her eyes. Her body trembles in fear and anxiety.

"Tris it's okay it was just a nightmare." I whisper to her. Causing her head to whip in my direction. Her eyes staring straight into me. Holding her emotions back and tears as well.

"It's okay you can cry. You don't have to act tough for me, I already know you are." Tris's frail arms wrap around my waist. Embedding her head into my chest. Not crying in my chest but breathing softly. My arms snake around her and embrace the hug. Stoking her hair as she pieces together.

_Should I really be looking for someone if I have all I want right here?_

_._

_***IM NOT DEAD! It was very touching for all of you to care about me that much! I was honored to have messages concerned if I had writers block, illness, pain, family issues, or if I was upset! You all must really love my story! The reason I did not post was because of Homecoming was last week and I had extra activities and stuff to do. So I think posting a decent chapter was better then a short piece of shit I would hate later. So I am sorry and I hope that you can forgive me.**_

_**Am I allowed to vent to all of you? Well I need to right now. So if I get crap from people I deal with it. Like little comments from others on me, but today was not one of those. Today I would have to say that is was one of the worst days in this year. During class I was criticized and personally attacked. Two girls decided to do anything to make me upset and hurt me, why I have no clue! I am literally voted one of the nicest people! It started by one comment. That I was always right in math, because I am smart. Then the girls started, let's call them E and J. E says that it's false I'm usually wrong and J says yeah I definitely have been right over her many times. Then they said my style was weird and ugly. Like my personality and my hair. Cause freckles, brown hair, and dimples are ugly! I was called a uptight prude. I apparently cuss like an old person and it's just wrong. I am a size 4 or 6 due to my height otherwise Im a 2, and they called me FAT! Comment from E I mean that belly. What struck worse was E said Your ugly kidding JK. I know I'm not pretty and attractive, no matter what anyone says. But I don't need to be reminded of it. The comments continued too,'I should try pigtails' 'No those are for prudes' 'To be sure let's ask MT' 'MT so do you wear pigtails ever?' I'm sorry to vent to all of you but I needed to. I haven't told anyone but one person because I just don't tell people much of this stuff. I never really get the chance. So it's nice not to bottle it up. **_

_**Again SORRY! Please review and I love all of you! Bye my Darlings!**_

_***MT**_


	10. Birthday with Viva Las Gaygas

**Beatrice Prior November 16th. 10:20 AM Cabin**

My sleep was endless. Soft arms fought away my nightmares; enlacing me in their power. So yes I did fall asleep in his arms. But that is nothing, even friends would comfort each other. Then not wake them up if they fall asleep. Were just friends.

The flannel sheets are warm below me. Circling me in a heated chrysalis; filed with plush blankets. My head sinking into the cloud like pillow. I just want to lie here in this beauty of sleep forever.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR TRIS! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU!" I can feel the presence of others circling my bed. My face is still embedded in the pillow. Lying on my stomach.

"Are you sure she's awake?" Uriah I can hear whispers. To greet them I raise my forearm upwards; displaying only a middle finger in my hand. Flipping them off for disturbing my sleep.

"Yep she's awake!" Lynn laughs and plops on the bed. Al flops on the other side.

I groan because they bounced at first causing me to move. To be honest my body has caught up with my head. Before I was too focused on what happened, and what's to come. My head was going so fast it never caught up with the pain in my body. Now that my head is caught up I am sore. The cuts I can feel sting on my legs. My jaw is not colored but is still aching with any movement. A general area below hurts from what they did to me. As we skied yesterday I cut that out, but now I regret ignoring the pain. Now it's twice as much because of my actions.

"What's up with you?" Al questions me. Clenching my teeth I sit up and see Tobias holding pancakes with a candle.

"You guys didn't have to.."

"Yes we did now make a wish!" Christina squeals interrupting me. So I follow her wishes and blow out my candle.

"Up Up Up! My gift to you is a makeup, hair, and outfit design!" She squeaks with joy.

"We knew you would love a makeover Tris!" Al smirks at me.

"Do you want to ever try on my clothes or not?" I whisper into his ear. His face then turns red and he looks at his lap.

"What did you whisper in his ear to make him blush like that?" Zeke winks at me. Hinting that Al and I have a thing. I gag and see Tobias seem upset for a moment. He only shows it in his eyes.

"I don't care about your flirting let's go!" Christina yells at me. Shoving me off the bed. I stifle a yelp into a small screech.

"Go shower and I will choose your outfit!" I look at Al asking if he hid my Six stuff. His look back asks me if he's that stupid. I sigh in relief and waddle to the shower.

Stepping in and washing everything off of me, even my pain. I can't even help sing softly.

_Regrets collect like old friends_

_Here to relive your darkest moments_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_And all of the ghouls come out to play_

_And every demon wants his pound of flesh_

_But I like to keep some things to myself_

_I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_And I've been a fool and I've been blind_

_I can never leave the past behind_

_I can see no way, I can see no way_

_I'm always dragging that horse around_

_All of his questions, such a mournful sound_

_Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground_

_Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaaah!_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, ooh woah!_

_And I am done with my graceless heart_

_So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart_

_Cause I like to keep my issues drawn_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, ooh woah!_

_(shake him off)_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_(shake him off)_

_And given half the chance would I take any of it back_

_(shake him off)_

_It's a fine romance but its left me so undone_

_(shake him off)_

_It's always darkest before the dawn_

_Oh woah, oh woah!_

_And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't_

_So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my rope_

_And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope_

_It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat_

_Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me_

_Looking for heaven, found the devil in me_

_Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, ohh_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, ooh woah!_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!_

_Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh woaaah!_

_And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back_

_So shake him off, oh woah!_

I do have baggage and demons I carry, but who doesn't?

.

A good amount of time, prodding, poking, anger, and frustration later I was done. I refused most of her makeup. Leaving her to give me eye liner and mascara. Then we agreed on a navy and red flannel button up collard shirt and navy skinny jeans. Except not skin tight skinny jeans, since I don't own those. I have on large stud earrings and my hair is in a messy beach wave. I look eye catching, but not cute because that's impossible.

"Check out my masterpiece! Well my masterpiece that fought back and chose most of it." Christina shouts and mumbles as I walk in the downstairs room.

Sitting next to Al, Uriah is grinning madly. What does he have planned for today..

"Pansycakes all around today we are here to play a game!" He jumps up and turns on the television. To reveal names on the screen with boxes below. Each box has an amount of points.

"Are they Candor, or are you Erudite!" He shouts fist pumping the air.

"Now this game is simple teams of one. So your on your own. Each person on the board has questions and you have to answer them. So either their Candor or you remember everything meaning your an Erudite. " Zeke's hand shoots up and Uriah answers before even looking at him.

"No my uglier half. You can't answer the questions about yourself. But if the answer is not in the machine you tell them if they are right." Zeke groans and Uriah clicks on his name.

"First up! He's ugly, he's fat, I don't know how he got a girlfriend...Zeke!"

"For 100 he eats this off a spoon."

"Peanut Butter!" Marlene shouts as the others just say it. Causing them to become more aggressive and competitive.

"100 points for Marlene! Now for 200, name his full name!"

"Ezekiel Joseph Pedrad get your ass down here this instant!" Lynn screams imitating, as I assume, his mother.

"Lynn you sound just like mom!" Uriah screams laughing.

"After hearing her yell at you two so many times I've picked it up."

"So Lynn has 200 and Marlene has 100. See I told you I could do math!"

"Uriah, that's just remembering not doing actual math." Zeke tells him.

"As I was saying. Now for the 300! What is his favorite ice cream?"

"Chocolate!"

"Mint chocolate chip!"

"Coffee?" All three answers are rejected. Then I get a guess.

"Barney Sorbet."

"How did you know?" Zeke gasps.

"So your from the quad cities. So whiteys Ice cream would or should be your favorite. When I was a kid everyone loved the Barney sorbet, until they got rid of it."

"Impressive Tris, or should I say a Erudite?" Uriah smirks at me while I just scowl at him.

"400! Zeke's first words were?"

"Cake!" Christina squeals.

"Close but those were mine actually." He tells her.

"No brother!" Lynn screams jumping up.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner! So the points are Tris 300, Marlene 100, and Lynn 600. Men you are all pitiful."

"How the hell am I suppose to know Zeke wanted to get rid of you that bad?" Will complains.

"So for 500!"

"Before he speaks, Shauna this is just a crush. No way I would replace you, especially since I just got some balls to ask you." Zeke tells her, kissing her in the lips. It's cute besides Uriah's gagging noises.

"Who is Zeke's celebrity crush!?"

"SIX!" Marlene screams shoving Lynn's face so she can't answer. Lynn and her are like sisters.

It takes me a moment to collect what I just heard from them. Six? Beauty of Dauntless? Me? Why the hell would someone be attracted to me?

"Four she's yours I have Shauna, so don't punch my face please. It would be a sin to ruin this beauty." Zeke pleads to Tobias who's fists are clenched.

"Your okay with this Shauna?"

"I mean Zeke has no chance with her. Sorry Zekesters, but Four would whoop your ass if you even tried. And if the guy from Maze Runner asked me out well..." Shauna smirks and we laugh. While Zeke looks hurt that he could be replaced.

"So Marlene and Lynn are now tied. This will be interesting.."

.

Some things I learned...

Christina is deadly afraid of Moths.

Shauna hates spiders and her spider killer is Zeke.

Will has a perfect memory. He remembers a lot of what he reads not pictures as much.

Marlene's favorite food is pumpkin bars.

Christina's favorite color is glitter.

Lynn once shaved her head and acted like a boy. Then she played on the boys soccer team. To prove that a girl can be just as good.

And Uriah loves something called Dauntless cake?

"Now for Four each question is by 200s since he is so closed off. No offense." Tobias gives Uriah a cold glare and he shuts up. Then Zeke becomes host.

"It would be unfair of me to play, since I will know all of them. Because he is my best bro, so I will host. I'm a better host anyway."

"Liar!"

"Hush it peanut gallery I want to beat Marlene!" Christina has gotten competitive since she racked points on Will.

"So for 200! What is his favorite color?"

"Black!" Christina and Marlene scream while I speak in a soft voice.

"Grey."

"200 for Tris! Lynn step up your game!"

"400! Wait Uriah there is only three?"

"As I said he is closed off!"

"Ignore my brother. What lessons did he take as a child?"

"Ballroom dancing and singing." Tobias looks over at me with a knowing look.

"People Tris is catching up! So the last one for my man Four. Let's make it a thousand points cause I don't even know it. What is his real name?"

"I know it." I say looking at my feet. I'm kind of timid for the others to know how much I know about him.

"She dose." Tobias clarifies my statement, confirming it.

"WHAT!?" They all screech. Jaws have dropped and faces scream astonished.

"We need to talk!" Lynn and Al drag me out. I give Tobias a help me look, but he is swarmed by others before he can react.

"You know his name!" Lynn hisses.

"Yes, he told me when we talked after that night." I feel weak and unable to get out right now. That's an issue also, because one of my fears is being helpless.

"Jesus Tris do you realize what this means?"

"It means were friends, and he trusts me as a friend with his name."

"No, even Zeke his best friend doesn't know."

"Al is, as I hate to say, right. Tris he likes you, Four has fallen for you." Their oblivious to the fact no one can like me. It's physically and mentally impossible.

"You guys are funny. Ha ha, no he doesn't like me so don't joke."

"Tris by even telling you his name, he could...he could." Al finishes for Lynn.

"Be in love with you."

Are they kidding me right? How could he love me? I mean look at me?

I'm just going to pay attention even more to Tobias. To see if he does 'like' me. Impossible it is but I want to see where they're getting this from.

"I'm going back cause this is ridiculous." I walk back into the room to find them in a circle.

"They insist we play Candor or Dauntless." Tobias tells me as I sit across from him in the circle. I sit criss cross apple sauce and then the other two sit on both sides of me.

"It's truth or dare just how they call it at school. Except you take off clothing if you don't answer. And that conversation is not finished." Al whispers at me, he sounds pissed at me.

"So I will begin. Four Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke says.

"Dauntless."

"Tell us who was your first kiss."

"Beauty of Dauntless or Six." I was his first kiss? I can't believe someone like him hasn't kissed a girl. He's hot! Wait did I just think that?

"Christina?"

"Dauntless."

"Are you and Will dating? Or did you kiss him for fun?" They kissed? Good for them.

"Were dating. We just didn't tell anyone the past week." She then kisses him on the lips.

"Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"PANSYCAKE!"

"Ignore him. Who was your first kiss?" Shit let's try and lie out.

"Robert." I bit my lip and hope it works.

"I can tell your lying. So try again please."

"It was at the masquerade and he wore a mask." Not lying, but making it seem like I don't know his name. Perfect.

"You were at the masquerade?" His head cocks to the side.

"Yeah you probably didn't see me. I wasn't that noticeable." Al rubs his temples and I try not to smirk. Especially since I met Christina that night.

"Oh well I want to see pictures some time." She tells me and Marlene nods.

"Uriah Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless! I'm not a PANSYCAKE!"

"Have Marlene sit on your lap for the rest of the game." Marlene blushes as he pats his lap. Siting down he wraps his arms around her. It's cute, but they need to admit their feelings.

"Shauna Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Let Zeke give you a hickey." Uriah smirks. Zeke leans over to Shaunas neck and plants one on her neck. He lingers too long so Lynn smacks his head.

"Now that Zikey-hickey has marked me. Will Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor. And Uriah I'm right next to you. There is a point were my ear drums will burst."

"Well that's not now so...PANSYCAKE!"

"Call Christina's mom and tell her you got her pregnant."

"Fine." He says scrunching up his nose in distaste. Christina hands him the phone and he dials. Pressing it on speaker phone.

.

**Hello?**

_Hi Miss Locust. This is Will._

**Will? Are you the boy that I hear has been screwing with my daughter?**

_Yes I called actu.._

**Good she was so grumpy. She needed to be laid.**

Mom? What the hell!?

**Mom? Oh deary this is your grandma, Katie. Don't worry about you and Will; I won't tell your momma nothing.**

Grandma Katie?

**Oh you don't think I know what's going on? In my days I didn't have just one man..**

Okaaay! Good bye grandma!

.

Christina turns off the phone and grimaces. Wills face is cherry red, while we all are shedding tears. Clutching our sides we roll laughing.

"Not the exact dare but good enough!" Shauna cries. Will quickly diverts the topic.

"Zeke Candor or Dauntless?"

"I shall impose Dauntless. Because I am not what thee brother calls thy PANSYCAKE!"

"You better start stripping. Cause you have to roll in the snow, only wearing underwear. For 5 minutes." Will thinks that he has got Zeke, but instead Zeke takes this to his advantage. He pulls out his phone on and turns on Right Round. You may know it from The Hangover.

Stripping seductively he dances. Pulling his shirt off and waving over his head. Then procedes to shake his butt, swivels his hips. Right in front of a laughing Shauna.

"Smack it!" He yells; receiving a pat on his butt.

This causes him to run and slide. Then preforming some hip thrusts and finally twerking. Then taking off his pants at the end of the song. Here's Mr. stripper wearing Tweedy Bird boxers.

"Go flap your wings in the snow Tweedy!" Lynn jokes. Zeke glares before trotting out the sliding glass door. He runs and acts as if he's flapping his 'wings'. Then falls into a drift of snow, and screams are muffled in the pile.

"HOLY SHIT THIS IS COLD!"

"Zeke you have to roll around!" Will reminds him.

"I HATE YOU WILL!" Zeke rolls over, while pressing down more snow. Then he rolls on a large pile by his lower region.

"LITTLE ZEKEYPOO IS FROZEN AND AT THIS POINT WILL NEVER THAW!"

Shauna is laughing the hardest out of all of us.

"STOP LAUGHING, ITS NOT FUNNY THAT YOU MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO HAVE KIDS! SINCE LITTLE ZEKEYPOO IS SHRIVILING!" She is silent.

"Your time is up Zeke! I'm glad I prevented you from having any off spring. Any child like you would be a hazard to the world." Zeke runs past us and pulls on all his clothes. Then wraps in blankets and pillows.

"Now, that Zeke has made himself into a burrito, we should continue."

"Aaal rratte the ggirls in tthe circcle." Zeke chatters.

"Marlene 8, Shauna 8, Christina 7, Tris 9, and Lynn -5." The girls each wink at Al and I. As if he's just confessed his love to me. Blecchh

"I was really expecting negative infinity, so I'm surprised that you like me that much." Lynn chuckles.

"Christina you know the question."

"Dauntless."

"Can't kiss Will for a week." She pry off her shirt, revealing a pink lacy bra.

"Like that's gonna happen. Hmmm Marlene Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor please, it's too cold to strip." She giggles.

"Bed, wed, or dead. Your choices are Uriah, Al, and Zeke." Good Tobias is not included.

"Marry Uriah, sleep with Al, and kill Zeke. It won't matter anyway; Shauna will get rid of him now that his goods are popsicles."

"Just so everyone knows! Zekeypoo has thawed so I can have kids!" Zeke proclaims.

"Four Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Do you still love Beauty of Dauntless?"

"Yes, part of me does." See he doesn't love or even like me. Wait part of him?

"Will you already know the question."

"Dauntless."

"You have to give Christina a makeover."

"Don't worry I won't be that bad Christina." Will reassures his girlfriend.

"I wasn't done Will. You have to do it blind folded." Christina's face turns to one of horror.

"Shit, baby we're screwed now."

Christina wipes off her current makeup and I have to say she looks pretty. Then she ties her scarf she was wearing around Wills head.

"Marlene did you get the makeup?" I didn't even notice Marlene's absence till she displays the bag.

"Let's get this over with."

Will apparently has no understanding of makeup. Her eyeshadow is purple and reaching her brow. It seems any foundation or coverup he must have put on with a putty knife, because it's like frosting. Her lipstick is red, her cheeks have pink circles not even on the cheek bones, eyeliner is not suppose to be that squiggly, and her eyes may have damage from poking. In the end she is, let's say, not human.

"Can this come off?"

"If you were no makeup all day yes." She immediately goes to wash her face.

"Lynn Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Kiss Al on the lips for a minute." She head turns slowly towards Al. Just as she sees his face she rips her crew neck off; revealing a T-shirt. Then shivers as she speaks.

"No way in hell I will kiss Lord Dipshit! We will never kiss or be a couple for that matter." She spits at Will.

"What am I not good enough for you?" Al holds his hand up as if he's hurt. His mouth quirks downward and it's open slightly.

"Oh shut up! Tris Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Tell us the largest secret you know about someone here." She trying to get me to say Tobias's name but I won't.

"Al may I?"

"HA! I WIN THE BET! I KNEW THOSE TWO WERE TOGETHER!" Uriah screams punching up and down.

"Tris and I aren't dating. She was just asking to tell you all that I'm gay."

He finally came out.

"You are?" Marlene quirks.

"Yes do you have a problem with that!?"

"No! I'm just so happy for you!" Marlene hugs him and the others pat his back.

"Sorry to ruin your coming out right now, but Uriah you owe me twenty bucks." Uriah groans loudly and slips a twenty over to the burrito.

"Finally I can talk smack about LordDipshit again!" Lynn exclaims.

"Shut it Lady Assface! No one asked for a comment from the peanut gallery."

"That reminds me. Tris shall we show our friends Viva Las Gaygas?"

"I've seen that it's a video of the man in heels and a dress...oh my god!" Christina gasps.

"Yes, Viva Las Gaygas is our very own Al here."

"One Million views for this hotness!" Al shrieks in pride.

"Whatever Al." I snake my head.

"Your just jealous cause I strut that dress better then you." Yep the real Al is back.

"Al you should be nice to me. I did get you Fernando's number." Now Al is squealing like a girl.

"You got me his number! Eeeek! Did you ask or did he give it to you? I want to call now, but I don't want to be needy? Needy isn't hot! I'm hot so it's okay! Okay I need to calm down and play cool. Breathe hotness, breathe." He stammers out.

"Does he have an off button?" I ask Lynn.

"There's no off button, just a switch. But only Fernando can turn it on." I am laughing uncontrollably now.

"I feel like we are now seeing them for a first time." Shauna states.

"No kidding. Now I get how close they are." Will confirms.

"I bet I could rock heels better then you." Uriah says out of the blue.

"No one can beat Viva Las Gaygas! Your on! Tris fetch the death traps!" The death traps are heels that stand straight up. It's like if your doing ballet and you pointe. Imagine a shoe doing that to you.

"Uriah we walk to wall and back. First to fall looses or last to make it back."

"Deal!" The boys shake as they slip on the shoes. We help them up and standing.

"Go!" I yell. Uriah takes one step and falls. Al raises his hands up in victory.

"Taking one step in these I would fall, so I just don't walk." Al proclaims taking the death traps off. He sets them down by the door, and situated back down.

"Candor or Dauntless? Or something else?" I am interrupted by Tobias and my phone going off. My first sight of the picture says it all.

"Lynn we have issues." She catches the phone and her face falls. Then she reads the headline out loud.

"Four just a name or a number of girls? Teen Gossip reporter Jeanine Mathews has the inside to the story. The mysterious Four from the Chasm has been spending time trying to find his girl, The Beauty of Dauntless. But is this the only girl who has caught his eye? Read page 6 to find out." She reads flashing pictures that Tori sent.

_One is an black outline.-Beauty of Dauntless_

_Chasm and Six photo, but cut to be only us two.- Six_

_The others a varies of pictures at the airport and ski lodge. Of him and I together.- Tris_

"I'm sorry Tris." Tobias looks enraged with the pictures but he holds it in with me. I would be upset too if I was him.

"No I should be sorry. I was the one who blabbed to her about Beauty of Dauntless at the party." Zeke confesses.

"It's neither of your faults. So don't go blaming yourself."

"Tris you don't understand. You will have the paparazzi trailing you now." No I have a contract with them and Tori.

"Four I understand that, just don't blame yourself." I should be blamed since I'm all three...

"It's just.."

"Four, sometimes you can't control the future. It just happens and if you stop and try to fix it you will miss the good moments."

.

.

**Tobias Eaton**

.

She's right.

I keep trying to bring back and fix that night. Find her and I'm missing the good thing in front of me.

Tris

"Open the present from me!" Caleb screams over Skype.

"Caleb if this harms me in any way; I will make sure you and Susan can't have kids together." She cocks an eyebrow at the laptop.

"No! It won't harm you and my nuts will stay intact." She opens the box and her face lights up. She pulls out red studded pointe shoes.

"They're perfect Caleb I love them."

"I'm glad you do well. N ow I have to go. Love you!"

"Kisses. Give Susan kisses too!" Tris closes the laptop and looks around. Some are watching TV, some are playing pool, and some like me just sit. We already told Tris she would receive gifts from us later, since we did not know of her birthday in advance. She may have invited we don't go through the trouble we still will.

"I already did the dishes from dinner so what game can we play?" Her sweet voice asks.

"How about never have I ever?"

"I guess." Uriah brings beers from the mini fridge and sits on the couch. Handing each person a bottle.

"I will start. Never have I ever swam naked." Marlene says. Christina, Will, Shauna, and Zeke sip.

"Never have I ever had any part of me pierced." Uriah tells us. All the girls sip and Zeke is up.

"Never have I ever kissed a dude." Groaning comes from the girls and Uriah. He explains it was a dare from Zeke.

"Never have I ever written a song." Shauna smirks at us. Chasm and Tris take a sip.

"You write songs Tris?"

"Yeah but there not that good. Nothing much."

"Show is something of yours. I want to see what you write." I tell her. She pulls over a notepad from her bag. Flipping the pages she opens up a page.

Turning Tables

"Before you read let me explain. It's a piece I have been thinking of in my head. It's to show that I may fear what they did to me, but I'm not afraid of them. Next time I won't let them crush me."

_Close enough to start a war_

_All that I have is on the floor_

_God only knows what we're fighting for_

_All that I say, you always say more_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me_

_No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables_

_Under haunted skies I see_

_Where love is lost, your ghost is found_

_I've braved a hundred storms to leave you_

_As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down_

_I can't keep up with your turning tables_

_Under your thumb, I can't breathe_

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_

_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, turning tables_

_Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior_

_When the thumb that cost me_

_Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior_

_Standing on my own two feet_

_I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no_

_I won't ask you, you to just desert me_

_I can't give you what you think you gave me_

_It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, to turning tables_

_Turning tables, yeah, turning_

"It's beautiful." I look up from the page of words and she blushes. Then speaks.

"I guess it's my turn. Never have I ever been bowling." We all sip and look at her. She just shrugs. My turn.

"Never have I ever had long hair." Christina is the only girl to not sip. Lynn used to have long hair. Speaking of Lynn it's her turn.

"Never have I ever fallen in love." I notice Tris sip as I do.

"You know mine. Who were you in love with?"

"Are not were. It doesn't matter anyway. It's not like he shares the feelings." She shrugs.

"Then he is a douchebag." Zeke states and I nod in agreement. How could someone not love or have feeling for her.

"Never have I ever kissed a girl." Al is smug after making us sip. Will's turn.

"Never have I ever been called Viva Las Gaygas." Al now has received payback for making us drink.

"Never have I ever wore a suit." The men and Lynn sip to Christina's comment. Lynn says pant suit and we all go ah.

"Never have I ever not read the instructions." We all cheers to middle once we drink. Will chuckles at the fact that he made us all drink.

"Never have I ever gotten at tattoo." Marlene says. Zeke, Christina, Will, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn, Tris and I sip. Leaving Al.

"Never have I ever baked bread." Tris glares at him and sips. Her bottle like most is empty now.

"I'm calling quits. Can we do something else?" Tris asks.

"How about we just watch a movie?" I suggest.

"My choice!" She shout and runs to the ps3 controller.

I sit down on a large recliner and the others take over the rest. Tris starts the movie and finds herself in a predicament. Where should she sit?

"Tris you can just share the chair with me, or just sit on my lap." She hesitates but still sits with me. Placing right by my side and partially on me. Zeke wiggles his eyebrows and I ignore. On the screen The Goonies starts and we watch.

Halfway through the movie Tris fights to stay awake. She can't help her body is tired from the nightmares.

"Go to sleep Tris, it's okay. I will fight off your nightmares."

"With what?" Her iridescent eyes look up at me. Glimmering from the television light, and I see stars dancing.

_"My bare hands obviously." _

.

***Hello my darlings! I'm sorry this was late! I was watching a movie and planned to post this afterwards. Then I accidentally feel asleep during the movie. I didn't even realize I fell asleep too! I have seen the movie before so it just played in my head. Anyway sorry!**

**I would like to thank all of you! I have 263 reviews! 133 favorites! And 215 followers! That's flipping wonderful! With 21,000 views I could faint! This is not even to mention those who message and talk with me. So today I would like to honor them..**

**LivFour- Olivia you write the most thoughtful views and messages. I can't say how much I thank you.**

**xFuzzi- Your reviews and messages make my day!**

**Trisaba Daph Ride 464- Talking with you is amazing!**

**Yesfangirlimgismylife- Your threats if I don't have a FourTris ending keeps me in line. ;)**

**Yssajeq- Always by my side when needed.**

**All those who lifted my spirits after an unfortunate occurence recently. Just so you know the girls got their just deserves.**

**And that random guest who reviews each day!**

**I encourage all of you to read their stories if they have some. They are amazing and I couldn't write without them!**

**I love the reviews keep them up! Good bye my Darlings!**

**Till next time! *MT?**


	11. Returning Home to a Strangled Cat

**Beatrice Prior November 26th Prior Home**

"IM HOOOOME!" Dropping my bags at the door foot steps come bursting up the steps.

I am greeted by two fat labradors I know too well. They trot and wag their tails greeting me. I bend over and scratch their heads. Pink tongues droop out as they pant making circles around me. Even that amount of exersize is exerting themselves. What can I say their are chubby old ladies!

"I've missed you two so much! Have you gotten fatter? I didn't think it was possible!" Another presence is noticed in front of me.

"Hershey gained weight and then CoCo lost but gained it back." Hearing his voice I rush to him and hug him.

"I always knew my dog was the skinnier one." He pulls back and scowls playfully.

"Hershey just has some weight issues. You shouldn't be talking! Have you seen CoCo eat before!" He says and I laugh.

"That's why my she is my BabyCrocodile." I confide.

"Yes you inhale your food instead of chewing, don't you?" I baby talk to my dog and scratch her head. She follows me like a duckling to my room, while Hershey is paranoid that I'm home. We say she's a spaz sometimes.

"How are you doing back in your old room?"

"Susan and I have to keep the door shut. We both love the dogs but yours is convinced the bed belongs to her."

"I've trained her so well." I toss my bag inside my room and CoCo plops on my bed.

"She thinks she rules the world. It doesn't help when mom let's her too."

"Oh you know moms a push over when it comes to these two. Even if she will never admit it." Putting my clothes in the dresser he sits on the bed. Trying to share the Lilly pulitzer comforter with the dog seems to be an issue. We have two Labrador retrievers Hershey and CoCo. CoCo is chocolate and Hershey is black, both are lazy and revolve around food.

"HERSHEY GET OUT OF THE KITCHEN!" I hear my mother yell at our dog. They always try to trip her in the kitchen. Then the food usually falls and they eat it. I swear they are masterminds.

"Are you going to get your dog?" I ask hanging and folding clothes.

"Nah. She will just trot to Susan now, I can guareentee."

"Is that so sweetie?" A small blonde head pops in the door. Her hazel eyes are focused on Caleb. While her blonde pixie hair shimmers from a shower.

"You know it's true darling." He replies. Susan has beautiful blonde hair, but she cuts it short to not draw as much attention. Even if she doesn't see it she's naturally beautiful.

"Beatrice it's been so long. How are you?" Coming over she hugs me. Squeezing me ever so gently. Then a black blob comes in my room with Susan. Caleb was right.

"I'm fine. How are the wedding plans going?"

"Just peachy. Except we have news!" She sits on the bed next to Caleb. He wraps his arm around her and places a hand on her belly. She places both her on her belly too.

I can't believe it!

"Caleb Lewis Prior! I can't believe this! I'm so shocked and so proud!" My Abnegation brother and childhood friend are engaged, had sex, and are expecting! Did the French invade Russia too?

"Hey I'm your older brother so it's okay!" He's trying to tell me to not try anything.

"How far along are you?"

"About 10 weeks."

"10 weeks?! And your telling me now!" I squeal.

"We just found out recently that I was pregnant, but don't worry I haven't done anything to harm the baby. I don't drink alcohol so peanut if safe." I raise an eyebrow and look at her.

"Peanut?"

"We don't know or want to know the gender. So were calling him or her peanut."

"That's cute, I should get you a onesie with a peanut on it." Now I'm done with my clothes. I don't think I have any other thing to put away.

"You don't have to Beatrice." I cut Susan off, which is selfish of me to.

"Susan I'm going to spoil peanut so much! Because I am an awesome auntie!" They both get up from the bed and follow out the door.

"More like scary auntie." Caleb mumbles and Susan giggles. I just scowl playfully as we enter the living room.

"Beatrice!" My dad greets from the couch. He's reading a book it seems. He doesn't hug me since he was the one who picked me up at the airport.

"Father where is mom? I haven't seen her yet?"

My fathers mouth gapes at me. "It's day before thanksgiving! Your mother is in the kitchen. It's like you forgot the kitchen is bigger then your room." My mom has three oven because she cooks so much. She always complains that she needs another though. Baking is her favorite, and mine since dessert is my favorite meal.

"Thanks dad!" Walking into the kitchen I put my hands up.

"Permission to disrupt your cooking spree for a hug?" Mom sets down the dough and laughs. Flour is clearly seen on her hands and apron. Marking her in a powdery dust.

"Come here silly goose!" Smiling my mother squeezes me into a hug. My mom is the world to me.

"What's with your hair? I liked you blonde! Is to make up for no rebel teen stage in high school?" Her eyebrow quirks upward and she places her hands on her hips.

"No mom! I was with friends and they kind of pranked me. It was more of payback I guess, but it's temporary dye in my shampoo. Except I didn't have any other shampoo so it's been like this for a while."

"Hmmm we will have to fix that. I like seeing your blonde head pop out, not a muddy brown one like your brother." I hear Susan and my Dad snicker from the other room.

"HEYYYYYY!"

"Don't mind him. He's just jealous your a beautiful blonde girl."

"Stop mom. You exaggerating because I'm your daughter." She just waves me off.

"I would love to chat and see what's new, but I have a pie to make Beatrice."

"Say no more. I will just go wash off some jet lag; if it means getting pie I'm down." My mom rolls her eyes and continues to roll the dough. The smell of her cooking stuffs my nostrils before I leave to the living room. Cinnamon, Nutmeg, Sugar, Pumpkin, and mmm vanilla. It's like I have food in my nose.

Coming into the room Caleb is watching the Big Bang Theory show, Dad is reading for work, and Susan is knitting a baby hat. Flopping on the couch I sit next to my brother. He pulls a blanket from beside him and hands me it. I enfold my body and snuggle inside. Leaning my head on his shoulder I sigh. Just like when I was a kid. Mom cooking, Dad working, Susan in love with Caleb, and my brother and I together.

Oh the good times.

DING DONG! Goes the front door, but Susan gets up before I can. She's always been helpful towards others.

Susan opens the door and says hello to whoever must be there. I can only hear what is going on from the living room.

But I know the voice to well.

"I told you! This is why I never should have let you drive, gosh your such a dipshit!"

I.

"This wouldn't have happened if you could read directions!"

Thought.

"I can read directions but you never follow them!"

I.

"For good reason! You were looking at your map the wrong way! You tried leading me into the Mississippi River for gods sake!"

Was.

"Oh please your such a baby!"

Free.

"My hair doesn't last in water! Looks this good don't happen when your drowned in fish crap!"

"When I come home for thanksgiving its so I don't have to hear you two nagging!" I scream from the living room.

"Tris!?" I hear Al scream and his footsteps. I hide under my blanket and next to Caleb.

"Beatrice you have visitors." Susan says quietly sitting on the other side of Caleb.

"No their more like an STD. A bitch to get rid of." I mumble.

"Beatrice!" My father seems to have stopped reading and heard that. Oops! While my brother seemed to enjoy the humor. Unfolding from the blanket I see the two imbeciles in front of me.

"How in gods name did you find my home?"

"Your lovely mother invited me for thanksgiving!" Al squeals clapping. I groan and Caleb finds this too amusing. So getting up I punch somewhere special on him. His groan is audible to everyone.

"Why did you do that?" He groans.

"Oh you know too well Caleb. Don't mess with your sister!" Susan chimes.

"Oh I love to mess with Trissywissy!" Al giggles and Lynn it swirling her finger by her head. Then pointing at him as well, indicating he's crazy.

"Im sorry to be rude I don't know you two. Beatrice please introduce me to your friends." Peering his glasses down, my father eyes Lynn and then Al. "Only friends I'm sure."

I start choking on air as Lynn bursts into laughter. Caleb takes the opportunity and smacks my back, too hard might I add.

"No I assure you us three are just friends Mr. Prior. I'm Lynn and this is Al. Nothing is happening between your daughter and Al." Lynn's lips meet her eyes as she smiles.

"Yes sir. I'm just friends with Tris here. While she is a lovely lady I'm afraid I'm not into girls." My father sighs and Caleb chuckles.

"It's wonderful to meet friends of Beatrice!" Dad shakes their hands and they shake his. "Not friends more like parasites. Because they enjoy sucking life out of you for fun." I mumble. But father ignores the comment.

"So where are you two from?"

"I'm from Minnesota sir. Born and raised in Duluth." Al replies cheeky.

"I'm from here Mr. Prior. My folks are over in LeClaire, but our Thanksgiving is being spent the day after the real. Since my sister is spending tomorrow with tonight with friends and my relatives have their own tomorrow."

"It seems then you will be tired of turkey by this week then!" My father chuckles.

"Lynn, Al, this is Susan. Caleb's fiancé. And the girl he got preggo!" I squeal and Caleb smacks my arm.

"Please don't introduce her like that!" He whines as Susan smiles nodding at the two.

"You kids enjoy in here. I'm going to my office to work on the computer." Getting up he leaves through the hallway.

"Now for real introductions!" I say.

"Caleb and Susan, please meet the Lady Assface." Lynn bows.

"And her mistress, Lord Dipshit." Now Al, being himself, curtsies.

"I'm not going to even ask." Caleb shakes his head as he says this.

"So where are you staying Al?"

"At Marlene's with Christina."

"Why are you and Christina not going home?" Al sits by me. Caleb returns to his show.

"Christina said something I can't remember what though. And my parent don't really like me. They aren't cool with my liking guys thing."

"That's sad. I'm sorry to hear that." Al shrugs it off.

"Tris I don't care what you say. I'm sitting on your lap; I need to sit my backs killing me." She then sits on top of me and I groan. Caleb high fives her to make it worse.

"How did you hurt your back?" Before she can tell Al he cuts her off. "Running from good taste?"

"I'm sorry could you say that I didn't hear you. I think one of your feathers got caught in my ear."

"Is that so, well at least some of my style rubbed off on you."

"What the gayness visible from space?" Caleb has now stopped watching his show instead now my friends. They are better then any cable.

"What's visible from space is that horrendous face. God must have put too much beauty into this that he only had ugly left for you."

"Maybe he got the label mixed up too, either that or too much beauty makes hideous."

"The ugliness explains the assface now!" Sometimes I wonder if I should have popcorn for this.

"Welcome to land of Dumbshit, population you!" Al and Lynn continue to stab each other.

"Are they always like this?"

"Yes." I whisper back to my brother.

"The pies are in the oven! Time to greet our guests!" My mother stops the fighting between the two. Walking in she is not wearing an apron any more. Now it's just her in her red sweater.

"Mama Prior!" Al runs and hugs my mom. While I stand here gaping at the sight.

"I think Al just one upped you Bea." Caleb tells me. And I can believe it.

"What do you think of her hair? I think it should be blonde again!" My mom comments with Al. No wonder they get along because of me.

"Browns good, but her blonde is like wow! Especially in that dress you sent her! I was dying from how gorgeous she was!"

"Do you feel the need to vomit like I do?" Lynn mumbles.

"Nah, then they will just comment on my vomiting."

"Good point." Lynn follows me with my blanket as I waddle to my reading spot upstairs. My feet glide across the hardwood as I make my way. Getting close to slipping a couple times but catching myself before. As she follows up the stair she comments on something.

"What are these?" She points at the vertical boards on the stairs. When I was younger my mom let Caleb and I paint them. We chose our favorite books and then painted them there. So the stairs look life each panel holding is a book spine.

"We always checked books at the library. Because it was selfish to buy and keep books to ourselves. So to remember our favorites mother let us paint them here."

"Your moms the best."

"I know."

Opening my door two blobs, I call dogs, look upwards. They were too lazy to get up earlier to check the door; so now they greet Lynn.

"I hope your okay with them."

"Yeah I love dogs but hate cats. Dogs are cool they protect you and love you. If a cat doesn't give two shits what do you expect me to give?" I laugh at tough Lynn snuggling with my dogs on my bed. She manages to distract Hershey and steal part of my covers.

"You coming tonight?"

"To what?" I sit in my reading spot on the edge of my room. Some books we shared with relatives and friends. So that wasn't being as selfish.

"Thanksgiving at the Pedrads. Your invited to have Thanksgiving early with all of us." Hmmm issue is Tobias will be there. And I don't know exactly what to do with us.

I really like him, but he's still in love with the girl I'm not. Beauty of Dauntless.

Then I also have to watch what I say in front of them too. I can't say how when we were done at the Cabin I wasn't home because I was touring. That I was in San Francisco, New York, Dallas, Las Vegas, and a couple others performing. (Al had too much fun in Vegas) Cleaning my hair of the dye and then to have to back because I ran out of shampoo.

"Tris if you don't go Al will drag you. And I won't stop him. So you either go or face the pain of being dragged acros.."

"Fine I will go."

"Good! Now before we dally on other stuff I have a question."

"What's he question?"

"Will you tell him?"

"Uughhhhhhhhh."

"Tris I'm Serious! He really likes you! He is swoon between you and Beauty of Dauntless!"

"Soon really?"

"Yes! Now are you going to tell him. He's already even told you his name! His name! He never tells anyone his name!"

"Lynn you don't get it! We are just friends! He's not swoon or whatever you say!"

"Fine if your just friends, then you wouldn't mind joining for dinner? I mean you are just friends nothing more." The devil caught me.

"Alright I will come for dinner."

"Let's go then!" I am now being dragged out of my room and downstairs.

Oh such wonderful things await! Ugh.

.

**Tobias Eaton November 26th Pedrad Home**

"I swear to god Uriah if you don't put pants on you will scar your sister for life!" Uriah is sliding down the banister in superman boxers.

"It's a bird! It's a plane! No it's little Uri!" Of course only Marlene finds this cute.

"I'm blind! It official I have been scarred for life!" Nikki is lying face down. She was not the happiest of her brothers return.

"Come on little sis! You still have a whole lifetime to see worse!" Zeke cheekily picks up,his sister. Throwing her over his shoulders. She screams and pounds on his back.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"Uriah take off that cape!" Uriah's running in a cape, Zeke's carrying a screaming Nicole, Marlene is giggling, Christina is Dutch braiding Marlene's hair, Will is reading, and Miss Pedrad looks like she's trying to cook in this mess. To disrupt this mess the door bell rings.

"God Damnit I've had it! Uriah put some damn pants on! Zeke drop your sister now! Or no food for either of you!" Hana screams. Quicker then the speed of light Uriah rushes for pants. And Zeke drops Nikki on the ground. Nikki wimps in being dropped on the hardwood. Her long black hair falls in front of her face. Covering her glaring emerald eyes.

"Lynn! Why would you punish yourself by coming here? I love you but you don't have to put yourself through this much to see me." Hana wraps Lynn into a bone crushing hug.

"Hana how are you holding up? Have you kicked them out yet?"

"Close, very close. Now who is that behind you?"

"Hana his is my best friend Tris. Tris this is Miss Pedrad, but call her Hana." Tris is here?

"Hello Hana it's very nice to meet you." Tris shakes Hanna's hand. Uriah by now is down with pants on.

"Can you give my sons some of your manners? Your just such a skinny thing with all this politeness."

"Then this is a dipshit named Al."

"Ah Lynn now your being normal." Walking in the three come to the family room. Tris in one hand is holding an apple pie. Hana takes the pie from her and retreats to the kitchen. Or known as so far safe zone.

Tris is wearing bright pink skinny jeans, and a white with black polka dot button up. Her hair is in a large, loose bun. She looks beautiful. Clearly only mascara is on her, which I love. Because girls shouldn't hide their true beauty. If someone cant appreciate them for their true self, then why should they be with you?

"I win! Hand me the money Zeke! I got her to come!" Lynn hands out her arm. Zeke grumpily smacks a five on her palm. Instead of being focused on that I watch Tris. How her eyes light up right now. No one notices her standing their silently with a smile on her face. Her keen dimples peering through. The small strand of loose hairs that drape her face. She brushes them back but they just fall down.

"Thank you for doing business my good man." Al whispers something in Tris's ear. She looks at me and then blushes. Did he tell her I was staring?

"I'm bored we should do something." Uriah whines

"Karaoke time!" Zeke fist pumps with Uriah. Then plugs in the microphone, stereo, and tv. Uriah holds the mic and decides a song. Zeke snatches the mic from him and clicks play.

.

It's been a really, really messed up week

Seven days of torture, seven days of bitter

And my girlfriend went and cheating on me

She's a California dime but it's time for me to quit her

La, la, la, whatever

La, la, la, it doesn't matter

La, la, la, oh well

La, la, la

We're goin' at it tonight, tonight

There's a party on the rooftop

Top of the world tonight, tonight

And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it

But watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

I woke up with a strange tattoo

Not sure how I got it, not a dollar in my pocket

And it kinda looks just like you

Mixed with Zach Galifianakis

La, la, la, whatever

La, la, la, it doesn't matter

La, la, la, oh well

La, la, la

We're goin' at it tonight, tonight

There's a party on the rooftop

Top of the world tonight, tonight

And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it

But watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

You got me singin' like

Whoa, come on

Oh, it doesn't matter

Whoa, everybody now, oh

Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party, dance if I want to

We can get crazy, let it all out

Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party, dance if I want to

We can get crazy, let it all out

It's you and me and we're runnin' this town

And it's me and you and we're shakin' the ground

And ain't nobody gonna tell us to go

'Cause this is our show

Everybody

Whoa, come on

Oh, all you animals

Whoa, let me hear you now, oh

Tonight, tonight

There's a party on the rooftop top of the world

Tonight, tonight

And we're dancin' on the edge of the Hollywood sign

I don't know if I'll make it

But watch how good I'll fake it

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

It's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Yeah, it's all right, all right, tonight, tonight

Just singin' like whoa, come on

Oh, all you party people

Whoa, all you singletons

Oh, even the white kids

Just don't stop, let's keep the beat pumpin'

Keep the beat up, let's drop the beat down

It's my party, dance if I want to

We can get crazy, let it all out.

Zeke and Uriah both finish their dance and toss the mic to Christina. She winks at Shauna and they strut up. Obviously trying to get their boy friends attention. Selecting a song both stand up in front. Tipping their heads down, hair falling in their faces. Until they sing their then flips upwards.

Doctor, doctor, need you back home, baby

Doctor, doctor, where ya at? Give me something

I need your love, I need your love, I need your loving

You got that kind of medicine that keeps me coming

My body needs a hero, come and save me

Something tells me you know how to save me

I've been feeling real low, oh I need you

Come and rescue me

Make me come alive, come on and turn me on

Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on

I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on

Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on

Boy you make it, make it right

my temperature is super high

If I scream if I cry

It's only cause I feel alive

My body needs a hero, come and save me

Something tells me you know how to save me

I've been feeling weird, oh I need you

Come and rescue me

Make me come alive, come on and turn me on

Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on

I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on

Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on

Make me come alive, come on and turn me on

Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on

I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on

Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on

You've got my life in the palm of your hands

Come save me now, I know you can

D-D-D-D-Don't let me die young

I just want you to father my young

I just want you to be my doctor

We can get it crackin', chiropractor

I-I-I-I-I-I-I know you can save me and make me feel alive

Make me come alive, come on and turn me on

Touch me, save my life, come on and turn me on

I'm too young to die, come on and turn me on

Turn me on, turn me on, turn me on, turn me on

"Did you like that?" Shanua teases a drooling Zeke. Will's blood has been drained from his face and is apparent down below. Christina grins and sits on his lap, especially noticing his bulge. Then passes the mic to Uriah. He looks at us three and glances at Mar. Getting up we click play Uriah in lead.

_I've tried playing it cool_

_But when I'm looking at you_

_I can't ever be brave_

_'Cause U make my heart race_

_Shot me out the sky_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You keep making me weak_

_Yeah frozen and can't breathe_

_Something's gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to make you see_

_That I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing_

_[EVERYONE:]_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_Now I'm climbing the walls_

_But you don't notice at all_

_That I'm going out of my mind_

_All day and all night_

_Somethings' gotta give now_

_Cause I'm dying just to know your name_

_And I need you here with me now_

_Cause you've got that one thing_

_[EVERYONE:]_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_[EVERYONE:]_

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

_[EVERYONE:]_

_Woah (Clapping)_

_You've got that one thing_

_Get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_[EVERYONE:]_

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

_And fall into my arms instead_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_[EVERYONE:]_

_Get out, get out, get out of my mind_

_And come on, come into my life_

_I don't, I don't, don't know what it is_

_But I need that one thing_

_And you've got that one thing_

He pulls Marlene up from her seat and kisses her. The girls, besides Tris and Lynn, squeal. Pulling away he looks at her. "Will you be MY one thing?"

"Yes." She grins and kisses him now. It seems everyone's life's are piecing together besides mine is falling apart.

Zeke just sings a song with out anyone's care.

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark

Can't be sure when they've hit their mark

And besides in the mean, mean time

I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart

I'm in the de-details with the devil

So now the world can never get me on my level

I just gotta get you off the cage

I'm a young lover's rage

Gonna need a spark to ignite

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

All the writers keep writing what they write

Somewhere another pretty vein just dies

I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see

That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me

A constellation of tears on your lashes

Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes

In the end everything collides

My childhood spat back out the monster that you see

My songs know what you did in the dark

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

My songs know what you did in the dark

(My songs know what you did in the dark)

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

So light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

Light 'em up, up, up

I'm on fire

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

In the dark, dark

Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa.

"Tris you want to sing?" He gestures the mic at her. She goes a little pale and shakes her head.

"C'mon! I'm sure we have some Six you could rock?" He jokes and she pales even further.

"No thanks. I actually heard Four say he wanted to go though." Way to throw me under the bus Tris.

"Finally! Your tolerating being normal!" He squeaks.

"If you do this it's not normal."

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_But not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

Instead of Tris singing Six I decided to. Because I wanted to sing something to Tris not Beauty of Dauntless. If we were in a different world or place without this mess I would want to be with her. Except I shouldn't be with her here.

Tris is brave. She was hurt and touched by two indescribably evil men. Instead of cowering in fear she stands tall and tries to get past it.

Tris is fearless. Never have I seen her scared. Yes she may be worried of frightened, but never scared. Scared is when you can't act because your body trembles with fear. Tris doesn't show any fear.

Tris is kind. Unless you upset her she won't hurt you for no reason. She once told me pain may be given to you, but it doesn't always have to returned.

Tris is selfless. She puts others before herself. Her love and actions are bundled for those she is close to.

Tris is clever. If she won't admit it I will, damn is that girl witty.

Tris is strong. She may not be the strongest physically, but mentally. How she recovers from the incident in less then a week I don't know! I have only seen Tris cry if it's a desperate moment.

Tris is all the things I'm not. Thats why she deserves someone better then me. Tris deserve so much better then a weak father feared coward.

.

To my surprise Tris walks up to me. Grabs a mic behind me and clicks play.

.

_Hey! Hey! Hey!_

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_

She sings to me so I sing back.

**So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear**

_The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake_

**It's the house telling you to close your eyes**

_And some days I can't even dress myself_

**It's killing me to see you this way**

'_**Cause though the truth may vary**_

_**This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_

**Well tell her that I miss our little talks**

_Soon it will be over and buried with our past_

**We used to play outside when we were young**

**And full of life and full of love.**

_ Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right_

**Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear**

'**_Cause though the truth may vary_**

**_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_**

**_Hey!_**

**_Don't listen to a word I say_**

**_Hey!_**

**_The screams all sound the same_**

**_Hey!_**

**_Though the truth may vary_**

**_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_**

**_Hey!_**

**_Hey!_**

_**You're gone, gone, gone away**_

_**I watched you disappear**_

_**All that's left is the ghost of you.**_

_**Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,**_

_**There's nothing we can do**_

_**Just let me go we'll meet again soon**_

_**Now wait, wait, wait for me**_

_**Please hang around**_

_**I'll see you when I fall asleep**_

_**Hey!**_

_**Don't listen to a word I say**_

_**Hey!**_

_**The screams all sound the same**_

_**Hey!**_

**_Though the truth may vary_**

**_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_**

**_Don't listen to a word I say_**

**_Hey!_**

**_The screams all sound the same_**

**_Hey!_**

**_Though the truth may vary_**

**_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_**

**_Though the truth may vary_**

**_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_**

**_Though the truth may vary_**

**_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_**

Singing with her is like breathing air: you never want to go without it.

"Damn if you all can do this, then for hell is sure I can." Al snatches the mic from me and clicks play.

_I threw a wish in the well_

_Don't ask me I'll never tell_

_I looked at you as it fell_

_And now you're in my way_

_I trade my soul for a wish_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holding_

_Ripped jeans_

_Skin was showing_

_Hot night_

_Wind was blowing_

_Where you think you're going baby?_

_Hey I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

_It's hard to look right at you baby_

_But here's my number_

_So call me maybe_

The music is shut off and Uriah holds the plugs in his hands. The rest of us cover our ears.

"Why did you do that?" Al asks.

"Cause you sound like a strangled cat!" Lynn quips.

"No your a liar."

"You do!"

"No I don't!" He argues back and just then we hear Hanna.

"What the hell was that?! We don't own a cat!" Al face drops as his mic does.

"See!" Lynn screams.

"Shut up!" He pouts sitting down.

"I think we're done with this dinner will be ready soon." Marlene says.

"Not yet we have one more song. Zeke, Will, Uriah?" The three of them eye me as they come foreword. Looking at the screen they smile and we exit the karaoke. Instead I play a soundtrack for my new song. Classic.

_Hey where's the drums_

_Ohhhh, woahh_

_Let's go_

_Woo, girl your shinin'_

_Like a 5th avenue diamond_

_And they don't make you, like they used to_

_Your never going out a style_

_Woo, pretty baby_

_This world mighta gone crazy_

_The way you saved me_

_Who could blame me_

_When I just wanna make you smile_

_I wanna thrill ya like Michael_

_I wanna kiss you like Prince_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, like Hathaway_

_Write a song for you like this_

_Your over my head, _

_I'm out of my mind_

_Thinkin' I was born in the wrong time_

_One of a kind, _

_Livin' in a world gone plastic_

_Baby your so classic_

_Baby your so classic_

_Baby your so classic_

_4 dozen roses_

_Anything for you to notice_

_All the way to serenade you_

_Doing it Sinatra style_

_Ima pick you up, in a Cadillac_

_Like a gentleman, bringing glamour back_

_Keep it reel to reel, in the way I feel_

_I could walk you down the aisle_

_I wanna thrill ya like Michael_

_I wanna kiss you like Prince_

_Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye, like Hathaway_

_Write a song for you like this_

_Your over my head, _

_I'm out of my mind_

_Thinkin' I was born in the wrong time_

_It's not a rewind_

_Everything is so thrown back yea_

_I kinda, like it like that_

_Your out my league_

_Old school Chic_

_Like a movie star from a silver screen_

_Your one of a kind, _

_Livin' in a world gone plastic_

_Baby your so classic_

_Baby your so classic_

_Baby your so classic_

_Baby your class and baby your sick_

_I never met a girl like you, until we met_

_A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's_

_Got me trippin' out like the 60's, hippies_

_Queen of the discotec_

_A 70's gleam and an 80's vest_

_Beyonce, Marylin_

_Girl your timeless, just so class_

_Your over my head, _

_I'm out of my mind_

_Thinkin' I was born in the wrong time_

_It's not a rewind_

_Everything is so thrown back yea_

_I kinda, like it like that_

_Your outa my league_

_Old school Chic_

_Like a movie star from a silver screen_

_Your one of a kind, _

_Livin' in a world gone plastic_

_Baby your so classic_

_Baby your so classic_

_Baby your so classic_

_This was the first song I wrote for Tris. But it describes her completely. _

_Living in a world of plastic, but she's the only classic._

_._

**Tris Prior**

I still can't stop thinking about that song. All threw dinner we sneaked glances at each other. Now it's time to go home.

"Are you sure your not going to crash here?"

"Sorry but I should really get back to my family. Thankyou Miss Pedrad for dinner and nice to meet you Nikki. I can't believe you survived having those two as brothers."

"Heyyyy!"

"Tris call me Hanna. Miss Pedrad makes me think of my mother in law. And she's not someone to be compared too." She jokes.

"Okay. Again thankyou, bye!" Walking out the door I step into the snow covered ground. It crunches beneath my feet. Then snowflakes fall on my nose and head. All while making my way to my brothers car.

"Let me walk you to your car!" Tobias runs up to me and walks beside me. Snow catching on his deep dark hair.

"It's cold you should go back inside. I'm fine it's just down the street."

"I insist." He places a hand on my back reassuring. So I continue my trek.

Staring into the sky I notice each falling snowflake dancing until it reaches the ground. Twirling around us, then marking our path. Beautiful, just like the song.

"That song was beautiful."

"Hmm." He seems to be enjoying the night as well.

"The song. It's beautiful, she must be a lucky girl."

"You don't get it do you?" His lips quirk into a smile. Something that has been hidden almost all night, till now.

"Get what?" I ask confused.

"You. The song is about you." Me? He wrote a song for me? Why?

"Why?"

"Because you are different. You don't follow a path; you create your own." His deep blue eyes peer into mine. Gleaming from the porch and house lights.

"Oh." I blush and look down. Stopping at my car.

"I'm here." I tell him. He looks at me and comes closer.

"I had a wonderful night and break with you. Can we do something soon?"

"I would love that." I smile and he returns it.

Slowly Tobias leans in towards me. I take in a sharp breath astonished at what to happen.

His hand raise and he cups my face. Rubbing his warm fingers on my cold cheek. As he leans in towards me. Closing my eyes I prepare.

He's going to kiss me.

**.**

***SPLOOSH!**

**.**

I break apart from him in udder shock. A car sped past us and slung snow on top of us.

Disappointment is read all across his face.

"I better get going." I tell him sadly. Then I climb into the car and wave goodbye.

Driving away one thought clutters my mind.

He was going to kiss me.

***So we are getting close guys! Do you see her starting to accept his love for her. She may not accept it fully but she's not rejecting it out of hand. **

**Alright now I'm warning you all. Your going to have to give me some leniency for the next couple chapters. There are going to be a lot of important things coming up. So to get it perfect I may be a tad later then usual in updating.(I apologize of this piece was not my best. I was already getting behind in my mind. And I needed to just post while I could.) The chapters coming up will be important to all FourTris lovers! **

**Now I have some important shout outs!**

TheaWrites**: She is an amazing author and person! I love every single one of her stories, and I think you will too. Thea is one of the greats in divergent fanfiction so please check her out!**

yesfangirlingismylife**: We both share something on common, large Egos! Ha! I love yesfangirlingismylife! She always keeps me in line and pushes me to write. Seeing her updates encourages me to write when I'm tired. And what can I say her stories are flipping amazing!**

The-Bawss5:** The-Bawss5 is one of my favorite authors. Her detail and writing style I can't get enough of. Now while it's not just one it's two. The-Bawss5 is actually two people that I look up to in writing. Currently one is busy and not able to write. While the other is not feeling the best****. SO YOUR JOB:**** is to send her messages and reviews to cheer her up. Because her writings are so good that it shouldn't be an issue to do that. And I hate seeing fanfiction writers upset, especially brilliant ones.**

**That is all. Good Bye my Darlings!**

**XOXO~MT**


End file.
